Datcick
by FYeah The Awesome1
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

An abandoned church in the middle of the forest is the perfect place for a wounded vampire to rest. Until an odd and curious priest shows up.

Notes

I'm not sure if fucking a were-panther is technically bestiality, but I'm just saying it here should anyone call me out on it if I don't. Also, monstrous proportions for no reason.

Inspired by a yaoi doujin I accidentally came across called Trick or Blood and Datcick's werewolf!Blake and Vamp!Weiss pictures

The moon was high in the midnight sky, the stars bolstered the illumination reflecting off the snow newly lain on the ground. Through the thick forest moved a women pale as the moonlight, and whose hair might of well been the made made the snowflakes gathered on the ground. Her eyes resembled the icicles hanging from the massive pine trees that made up the forest. Yet, this particular woman was an oddity, for she did not leave any footprints by floating over the landscape, nor did any breath become fog despite the chill of the night. In addition her clothing was odd. Her bolero was a faded, lighter color of her eyes, the inside was lined with red, her dress matched as well with the usually maintained clothing ripping at the bottom hem into sharp points and holes. The only other rip was in the lower torso reaching upwards at an angles and bits of dark, dead blood covering it. She held her hand to the wound, only a slight twitch in her face betrayed her calm demeanor about what would be a serious and/or fatal laceration.

 _How insulting, humiliating even! That over-eager fledgling! Only a few decades old and thought he could take me down with that strange weapon? Some inane motorized, serrated sword? Ha! Laughable...however he got one lucky hit on me, Weiss Schnee the Heiress, next in line to lead the Ancient and Mighty Schnee Clan of the Vampires. Argh, simply vexing. Though, his blood and ashen body looked vibrant against the snow._

The upstart vampire, referring to himself as 'The Lieutenant' struck the heiress in a mad grab for power and notoriety. Had it not been for the underestimated length of his weapon, the vampire would never have been hurt. It was a rookie mistake. And Weiss Schnee does _not_ do rookie mistakes, or more accurately, mistakes at all. To her, it was a shameful retreat to have to take shelter to heal. Circumstances were made more annoying by the fact that all she could find eat as of yet was deer blood. It'll get her by, but she needed human blood to recover fully.

In a way she cursed her standards. She had her own personal set of morals, adapted from the aristocratic lifestyle she grew up in. Criminals and the dying were her choices of meals, anything else, unless given, seemed desperate, cheap, and _wrong_ to her. The next town was down the hill, but she'd have to traverse another few miles of forest and then the hill itself, not to mention arriving unnoticed and then going through the trouble of locating a proper meal. No, practicality states that resting first is the better option. And she knew just where to go.

She had flown over this area before, and deep in this very forest, was an old, abandoned church. It had lost it's holy aura long ago, and was even denounced by the villagers as haunted and cursed. Weiss thought it was a nice touch that the cross previously nailed onto the front of the church collapsed and barred the door some. It was a perfect place to take shelter.

She reached the building, and after a quick scan of the area, confirmed that unfortunately and simultaneously fortunately there were no humans to be found. She floated over the barrier and felt some of the tension bleed out from her shoulders.

She gathered enough strength to check around, familiarize herself with the layout. _One who didn't take note of their surroundings are felled by a pebble._ Her father used to say. To the left of the low stage where the podium sat, a door lead down a hall to a separate part of the building. Many rooms sat on either side of the dusty old hallway, and Weiss quickly deduced that they were dorms.

The old rotting furniture was broken in some places, but most of the damage came from age and natural causes. Each room had two sets of bunk beds with two small chair with an attached desk on each end, one for each person and one large vertical drawer. Everything about the room suggested it was for small children, but the dimensions made the sparse furniture look oversized and cramped. Most of the beds looked unsteady and the bedrooms all had one or two large window in it that Weiss didn't feel comfortable sleeping through the day with that much possible sun exposure.

More irritatingly painful exploration revealed a priest's quarters upstairs, leading over the stage. The bed was acceptable enough, and with a few ripped sections curtains she gathered, she blocked the solitary small window a few times over to ensure protection from the suns rays.

Finally secured, she drifted to a healing trance and slept.

* * *

"Hey fellas...you better get over here." A hunter shouted to his friends who like him, were making use of the early light to hunt and stock food for the next few days.

"What is it?" One made his way over before stopping completely and dropping his gun.

"We better get the priest. This could be trouble."

"Didn't she say she was coming down with something?"

"I don't think this can be ignored. The only other one is a two day journey away. We may not have that kind of time."

Before them lay two dead doe and a fawn. Their throats were ripped out, but it there was a second bite. A bite characterized by two holes where human canines would be located. There was no doubt about it.

There was a vampire in the area.

* * *

It had been three days and Weiss was still recovering. There was much more damage than she initially realized. She went back out the next night to collect the weapon lest someone else find it and get ideas. Upon inspection she learned there was a mixture of poisons on the blade, the detail was almost obscured by the snow washing most of the toxins off. Still, it wouldn't be a problem, but Weiss knew her body would have to take time to work all the several different poisons out, especially since she hadn't properly fed. Add in the internal damage and Weiss knew she was in for a long stay at the church.

Still, she only felt comfortable enough to just hunt locally, more deer and a cougar later, she was finally healed, but she thought it best to rest another night to be sure. Better safe than sorry.

Now, she was making her leave of the church. Weiss was only waylaid by her appreciation of art. Despite the age, the stained windows were in perfect condition and they gleamed and colored the church with the power of the full moon. "Such a shame this church was left to rot." She was about to leave her seat on the podium when a powerful presence grabbed her attention. But as soon as she felt it it went away. No, more like it diminished, faded even.

Now it felt...human? She reached out with her senses and expanded her mind to find what it was, and if it really was a human, maybe she could manipulate them to go away. Or stay and have a drink.

 _...A...block?_

This boggled Weiss, she could sense the intruder, it seemed like a human, but it was like there was a blindspot in her influence.

She grit her teeth, this was annoying. She was finally at 105% and here comes another pest. No matter. She will not repeat her mistake, and she has the blade nearby should it come to that.

The sound of the wooden cross outside being moved signalled the arrival of her guest and she prepared herself. Next, the door handles jiggled before clicking and opened the heavy doors with a loud creak.

A raven-haired faunus woman walked in, dressed in black pants, and most of her body was covered by a black and purple cassock with a zipper bordered by white, a white sash, and a high neck, finally the recognizable white slip in. The woman accessorized herself with a earring in her left cat ear and a gold cross with an amethyst embedded in the middle. Weiss noticed that she was quite striking, tall, broad shoulders, sharp features and bright eyes, but she didn't look anything resembling a threat. Golden globes made eye contact with piercing blue. "So...this is where you've been hiding. I had a hunch." The arrival's alto voice commented.

"So...the townspeople learned of my presence and sent a priest?" Weiss retorted.

"Yes. You're clever. It took us days to find you before I remembered this place." she walked in with hands behind her back, her steps never made a sound on the red carpet. Her stoic face was lit up in color by the decorated glass, strangely her mouth would occasionally twitch. "You've come at a rather...frustrating time for me."

"What's the matter, priest? Scared?"

"No. Irritated." Weiss frowned at being dismissed as a annoyance. "Instead of fighting, I simply ask for you to leave this place."

"Ask? After insulting me? I see through you. You've no will to fight, you coward." Weiss used her speed to get behind the priest. Just as she was about to reach her, that...aura set off warning bells in her head and she jumped back. _It's gone again, that surge…_

"Is something the matter?" The priest calmly stood facing forward, leaving her back open to Weiss. She didn't seem worried about a supernatural creature poised at a vulnerable position for her.

Weiss wasn't going to let on to her thoughts though. "No holy water? No stake? Either you are one of the most peaceful priests around, or you're just daft."

"I spoke true when I said I just wanted to ask." Weiss reached out again, besides the mental block in front of her, there were no other humans. So, no mob waiting for her. Did she really come all alone?

Weiss circled the faunus, evaluating every detail and trying to find out why she seemed so...off. "Tell me strange priest, what is your name, and why is it you decided on such an approach? I don't know whether you're courageous, stupid...or suicidal."

The other woman finally faced her and for some reason, Weiss felt even more uneasy. "I am Blake Belladonna. And I thought this method was best, is all. Peaceful, no blood, no mess, townspeople assured. A show of goodwill I suppose you could say. And your name?" Blake tipped her head in curiousity, that twitch was still present. _Maybe that's what odd about her appearance. But it doesn't explain all the other irregularities._

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Dreaded Schnee Clan of Vampires." Weiss held her head up proudly, it lost it's effect a bit seeing that Blake was quite a bit taller than her.

"I should be so honored." Blake said with a wry smile.

"Yes, you should. Now, you said something curious, a sign of goodwill? Who shows goodwill to vampires?" Weiss glared.

"We've found the deer you have been feeding on, and that cougar you killed had taken a life a few weeks prior. All townspeople are accounted for, no bites, no shadows, no sleep paralysis reports. Basically you haven't been after any of us, and you are actually doing us a favor." Blake stepped forward, and Weiss out of shock stood still as the faunus reached up and caressed her cheek.

Weiss' eyes widened and she hit her with an open palmed strike and jumped a few yards away. "What do you think you're doing!?" the rest of the vampire's rant went quiet when she saw that Blake had only moved back a foot or two from the previous spot. "Y-you, what?"

"Sorry about that, like I said. You've come at a rather irritating time for me. I'm very disciplined but I slip from time to time." The twitch was gone and that...powerful aura returned and was practically a fog around Blake. Weiss was speechless, and slowly coming to realize that she could be in danger. "Am I correct in saying you've not eaten properly yet?"

Weiss' surprise quickly converted to anger and she let her own powerful pressure take up residence in the air, spreading it throughout the church in hoping to discourage this...anomaly. "And how did you deduce that, pray tell?"

 _"I can smell it on you, your vulnerability."_ Blake _growled._ She soon hid her face behind her arm. "Ah, no. This won't do." the suspicious priest turned and reached the doors. She shut the heavy doors with a light push and then ran up and locked them. "Seeing that you've taken up residence here I assume you know the rumors surrounding this building?" Weiss was locked in, with something she couldn't identify. Easily she could retreat via the stained glass, but a Schnee never runs.

Still, she couldn't help but feel that she was outmatched somehow.

"I know they call it haunted. And cursed." She backed up to the stage, slowly edging to a vantage point that would allow her to grab the serrated blade she's feeling very fortunate and wise to have retrieved.

"Do you know why?" Blake turned towards her, and her eyes had turned truly cat-like sharp and focused on prey. Conversely, she pressed herself into the door, doing the same as Weiss and trying to create as much space between her and the other woman as possible.

"No...do tell." Weiss wanted to keep her talking, give her time to strategize and calm down. Surely she'll divulge what she is...and why Blake seemed to be so afraid of herself.

 _Wait..._

Blake breathed in before giving a sardonic laugh. "This place...used to be a faunus orphanage as well as a church. Church of the White Fang it was called. I grew up here. One day, our priest went on a trip out of town, leaving the nuns and children here. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, there aren't too many priests around but many marriages, funerals, and so on. During his absence a bedraggled man collapsed unto our stoop. Roman Torchwick."

Weiss froze up. Of course she had heard about Roman Torchwick, the mass murderer. Until he suddenly was killed in the middle of a church...but no one, even in the supernatural realm knew what killed him. He was a rather evil and powerful...Werewolf…

Weiss swallowed thickly. _Don't tell me._

"The nuns helped the poor man and gave him shelter. But...during our nightly prayers, when we were all here in the pews. He strode out, swaggering even. And then, he transformed before our very eyes, it was a terrifying moment...however the next would greatly surpass that in horror. It happened so fast...he was on the stage, then he wasn't, then there were screams. He was murdering everything in his path...But he only grazed one faunus with his fangs." Blake stood up and dropped the black coat. Weiss, with her enhanced eyesight could see the long claws extended from her fingers. They were longer and sharper than that of typical faunus claws. Blake ripped her left sleeve off, and beneath was a metal band, which too, was dropped to the floor.

There it was. A scar of teeth scraping the skin.

"Blake, you mean to tell me you were the one-"

"-Did you know that Werewolf venom can work differently on some faunus? We already have animal traits. That sometimes can lead to mutations. Faunus can become an 'unnatural' lycanthrope, or more accurately, a Therianthrope or Zoanthrope." Blake looked up and laughed bitterly, her eyes floated to the right, and Weiss followed their trajectory. Blake was looking outside the windows. Where the glass colored and diffused the moonlight borne from the full moon.

Weiss had heard of some mutation of the kind Blake spoke of, but to her recollection they never lived very long due to the stress on their bodies. The deadly venom set about ripping out the animal DNA and causing it to grow exponentially and overwhelm the victim.

"I lived. I turned. I killed him. Later we would learn that there was nothing of the priest besides his glasses and a foot. Torchwick tortured the location out of him then killed him. That's how he found us. It's sort of blurry, but there were others. They were turning, and some were dying or begging to be killed. So...I fulfilled that wish. I became a priest for atonement. It's a little ironic really." Blake walked forward some and then tossed the cross from her neck. The amethyst gleamed and then darkened, a sort of wind flew from Blake and into the jewel, uncovering the full force of her aura.

Weiss recognized what the cross actually was...it was limiter. The faunus was trying very hard to suppress herself. The intensity of Blake's aura rivaled Weiss' own. But deep down, the heiress knew it surpassed her's.

Weiss then recalled, that in the years the mutations do live, they, like vampires, gain power for each year they are alive. The key difference was that they grew up to three times as powerful each year than a regular Were, or vampire in some cases.

 _Just my luck. I'm wounded by that fucking masked underling, I'm starving for some actual blood, therefore I'm weaker than usual, and now I'm locked in a church with a mutant were powerful enough to have killed Roman Torchwick upon just turning. How can this get any worse?_

"Remember that difficult time I talked about?" Blake, blushed and looked away. "Either you have the worse luck in the world or it's my own luck, but...you arrived while I'm in the middle of my heat."

 _Oh fuck me. Wait no-_

"So I'll ask you again? You haven't fed, right? So why we help each other out?" Blake moved almost faster than Weiss could comprehend. All she knew was Blake moved.

She bolted to the blade she kept hidden under one of the tables holding dozens of candles and ripped it out, swinging blindly around her. She managed to hit something, the blood confirmed she got the Zoan. Blake reappeared a few yards from her, There was a gash on her palm. Had she been reaching out for her?

Blake examined the wound as it closed up instantly, the only evidence of it's existence was the blood that once seeped from it. "You're making things worse. You're looking at me like I'm a feast."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black now isn't it?" Weiss wiped off the drool threatening to fall from her mouth. She was _so hungry._ Were blood was more robust than human; additionally, blood that was given willingly was even more powerful. The scent of Blake's blood was wafting through the air into her sensitive nose. Her need was starting to cloud her mind. The blade in her hand was wavering, the deal she proposed, maybe...? She knew what Blake wanted, it was plain as day.

"I suppose you're correct. But I'm talking about some of the…stipulations, I guess you could say." Blake's spine cracked and extended giving her a large tail, her teeth grew sharper, longer and thick. So much so that Blake's skull and face was starting warp to fit them.

"Stipulations?" Weiss wondered if she went from the pan and into the fire.

"The full moon for one. During heat, it's an all the time thing for two weeks. But as you guess, it's particularly bad on this night. Plus the wound you gave me? Getting wounded just makes my blood pump faster." Blake's eyes gleamed, her gaze seem to burn Weiss, "I'll ask you again. It'd be beneficially mutual, you get blood, my...needs get taken care of, then you can leave and my job as priest will be done. I can leave if you'd like, it'd be hard, but…" Blake breathed in again, the shaking her body was doing lessened some. Weiss recalled how she said she was disciplined before, this was what she meant.

"I would prefer it be you. You're not only in close proximity, but I'm sure you could handle me. I don't wish to hurt or kill anyone else." Weiss believed her after listening to her story. But…

"Did you plan this to find me now? At the height of your heat?" Weiss gulped as Blake began to grow muscle mass and he clothes were steadily ripping apart.

 _"No. I hoped to drive you out without fighting and possibly getting wounded. I wanted to find you earlier."_ The Zoan's voice was become distorted around her teeth and the morphing of her throat and voice box.

 _That's right,_ Weiss thought, _She was so adamant because that would've made it worse. That surge of energy then, even through that limiter...must've been her blood ready to take my hit._

Weiss quickly considered the Zoan's words. It was obvious that the deal was best. She was just disturbed by this power, by the rare meeting of a mutant. She shouldn't get pregnant. Vampire birth was a tad complicated, excluding the method of the mother being turned during the early stages of pregnancy.

 _Well, at least I'll have one hell of a story this Christmas Eve._ The heiress looked up at the slowly turning Zoanthrope and tossed the blade away. "You make a good case..and it wouldn't feel right leaving you that state, now would it? So...we might as well enjoy the night."

She could see light and happiness in Blake's eyes, and her tail curled in pleasure before she disappeared once more.

Weiss was ready for it this time and was only a little shocked when her wrists were forced over her head and they slammed into the wall so hard they made a large dent in it. Blake offered her bloody hand and it was the vampire's turn to express glee. She licked up the blood heartily, and could feel the power coursing through her. "More." She moaned.

Blake shivered. She heard about vampires representing or being sexual deities in the ancient writings of times long past. That moan...it proved that there was some truth in the scriptures; the sound stoked the fire into an inferno within her, and Blake was dying to hear it again. Blake released her arms and bent down as the heiress jumped up and held herself on Blake's expanded torso. She reared her aching fangs and bit down. Hard.

Blake let out a feline yowl and pressed the vampire into the wall more gently this time. Blake rutted like a dog against Weiss' leg. Maybe it was because of the heat, but it felt as if she could get addicted to the feeling of Weiss feeding on her.

Weiss moaned into the faunus' shoulder. It tasted so _good_ and it was unlike anything she had ever had before. She felt as if the power she was 'inheriting' from the blood would boil her alive. The vampire was certain that this one feeding could last her for weeks until she felt hungry again. She responded to Blake's grinding with her own. It wasn't just to be polite, this blood, whether it was due to the heat or not, was making her wet with excitement. Maybe it was in part that Schnee always look for powerful mates to challenge them and strengthen their bloodline.

Her thoughts were distracted by something other than Blake's belt hitting her thigh. She sucked up just a bit more blood before detaching and licking the site to close, more out of habit than necessity since Blake healed in seconds. She turned to the other woman and murmured, "Blake?"

"Yeah...?" Her voice was groggy, the bloodloss was able to clear her hormone driven head a bit.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

Weiss bent her knee to nudge at the protrusion, and Blake whimpered. "Um, that would be my dick. I-uh, was um, designated male at birth."

"Oh...I see."

"Is-" Blake coughed into her fist, "-is that a deal breaker?"

"No, that's fine, it's just...um. Big."

Blake dropped her head to the wall over Weiss head. "Ah, yeah, usually. It also, sort of...grows at this time."

"That's possible?" Weiss looked into Blake's embarrassed face.

"That's not really the worst part." Weiss blinked and waited for Blake to explain. "My-inner panther-it is the one, I...do business with. And well...proportions." Blake's face elongated and her spine cracked again, causing her to grow a few inches. The skeletal structure in her legs morphed and bent closer to a Panther's leg. Blake's arm's grew and her other sleeve ripped and tore off, it was as if her body was backing her words up of it's own accord.

Weiss looked up at the slowly morphing Zoan and blinked. _Oh._

There was moment of silence besides the muted cracking of the wall and Blake's joints. "I see. This might be a problem."

"It-it is?" Blake cringed.

"Well, as much as I don't like to admit it, I'm rather...small."

Blake blinked and looked her up and down like it was the first time she's seen Weiss. "Oh." The Zoan backed off a bit and tried to breathe deeply. There was no way to stop the transformation at this stage, not mention the willing participant whose excitement she could smell was strong as brick walls to her. "Can't vampires, morph a bit? They can turn into bats and such right?"

Weiss kept her eye on Blake, but not out of fear, but rather examining her soon-to-be lover. _She's quite the specimen. She was pretty before and now she's even more ravishing…_ "Yes, I think I can do that, the blood you gave me doesn't hurt either." Blake was about to say something when her pants tore completely and the button was heading right towards Weiss' head. She ducked and sidestepped, nearly missing her head have a large crack in it. Weiss looked at what she was dealing with.

 _Well then._

Blake buried her face in her hands. "This is quite possibly the most mortifying hook up in all of histor-eeeEEEEEE!" Blake uncovered her face to look down at the small vampire gripping her cock, she idly moved her hand up and down and Blake thought she was going to pass out just from that.

"You might as well stop doing things halfway and get on with it."

"Hun-huuh?"

"Transform completely. I need to know what I'm working with here."

Blake growled so primally that Weiss felt the need to retreat had she not almost literally had the possible threat by the balls. She was sure all the animals in a mile radius just evacuated from this clearing. " _You might wanna_ **back up**."

Weiss sped away for safety halfway down the large aisle in-between the pews and watched. Blake's skin turned dark, and then black. Fur started to grow and the rest of her body warped. He human ears melted into her changing skull while her secondary ears grew and moved sideways while rounding out in shape. Her hands grew leathery pads up her fingers and the dorsal part of her palm. Blake's voice ripped itself apart as she roared and all at once her body seemed to snap before there was silence. Blake lowered her head and breathed in heavily.

 _Oh my._ Weiss had heard about Winter's various "testing of potential mates" (read: sexcapades) but she didn't think she'd ever have one, or...that it would be this promising.

In a church no less...the very church where Roman Torchwick died. _This might possibly be the best decision I have ever made._

" **Ahem, so...now that you know um, what you're working with, do you think you can handle it?** " Blake voice was now more beastial but still feminine.

Weiss blinked and returned to the stage and noted the massive height difference. Weiss was five foot even, but Blake was now easily nine, ten feet tall. Her length though... it was a little longer than her arm and was a bit thicker than her fist. She threw her bolero off with a flair and out her hands on her hips, "Is that a challenge?"

" **Maybe. But to make sure it's fair, we'll have to prepare you first.** " Blake somehow managed to smile in this form, and not just smile, but mischievously so. Blake reached down and picked Weiss up around the waist with her hands and held the vampire the way a child holds a teddy bear.

"Wha-? What? Prepare?" Weiss fidgeted in Blake's grip as she was lifted, incredibly turned on by her size and strength. Blake nuzzled against her and gave her neck a quick lick and carefully nipped the vampire's ear, Weiss sighed and wrapped her arms around Blake's neck.

" **It's imperative that you're wet as possible before I enter you.** " Weiss swallowed and nodded, that deep animalistic purr rumbled against her and the vibration mixed in with that promise made her wetter already.

Blake held her close and used her large paw to pet and grope every bit of Weiss, she lightly nipped at the vampire's pointed ear and sucked on it. Weiss eyes fluttered shut and she exposed her neck for Blake to lick and suck on. She was being careful about each of her bites, the Zoan knew that Vampires were immune to Were-venom, but her jaws were still powerful. Weiss pressed into Blake's bites, squirming at the feel of her whiskers tickling her neck. "You can be a little rougher, it's okay. Just don't get too carried away."

" **You have no idea how much I want to mark you. Are you sure?** " Weiss frowned in response. She forcefully opened the panther's mouth and clamped it harder on the edge of her shoulder, sighing all the while.

"Cliche as it is, I like to be bitten. Just don't tear my throat out or nearly behead me. That'd be quite the moodkiller." Weiss grounded her hips into Blake's chest, signaling for her to get on with it.

" **As you wish.** " Blake calmly let her inner panther-who had been so patient with the proceedings-slip through a little. Blake released the shallowly bitten shoulder and licked her lips before biting down of her own accord. The girl against her jumped and sighed in pleasure. The primal part of Blake was somewhat annoyed that their partner, while a powerful mate, was so _small_. There wasn't as much room as it liked to leave as many claiming marks. It did its best though, and made a slightly bleeding ring of lovebites. Blake licked at the inconsequential damage and sucked a bit on the vampire's prominent collarbones noting the quivering Weiss was doing. " **Are you sensitive here?** " Blake purred and received a nod. Her tongue extended and licked along the length of it.

Weiss' mouth opened in surprise before she wiggled more, "Your tongue…" The panther seemed to sport a barbed tongue, it was rough against her smooth skin, making it change from palest white to a light shade of pink.

" **Is it too much?** " Blake paused.

"No. I want it everywhere." Weiss reached up and encouraged the Zoan to move lower by lightly tugging on her ears.

Blake moaned and then growled, her control waned again and she pressed Weiss to the floor and ripped off the rest of her dress and her bra with surgical precision. " **Touch my ears again.** " Weiss was somewhere between affronted that the panterathrope tore off her clothes like that, and turned on at the domination she showed. The heiress reached up and rubbed at the Panther's ears as requested, proud when the beast shuddered.

Not to be outdone, Blake continued down and ran her tongue across Weiss' nipples. The squeal was music to her ears and she nipped around the pink peaks. One paw came up and pinched and twisted the neglected peak unattended by her tongue. She licked and then sucked the flesh into her mouth, playfully nibbling on it. Weiss didn't seem to mind if the moaning and the desperate pressure on her ears was any indication.

Blake switched targets, but groaned. She felt like her cock was stopped up. She was so hard and precum was dripping from the tip onto the carpet. Weiss smelled so good too, it was driving her crazy. With her free hand she reached down and stroked herself to the timing of Weiss' sounds of enjoyment. The leaking pre served as an excellent lubricant and she tightened her grip and exemplified the pads on her hands for extra fiction. She needed to go faster, not just in speed, but in progress. Blake nosed her way down and gently removed Weiss' lacy painties. They were absolutely soaked. The Zoan couldn't help herself and she sat up for a second to suck on them and sample Weiss' taste.

When she looked down, Weiss was watching Blake jack herself off. Tired of being passive, Weiss sped forward and slapped Blake's hand away. She took stock of the pulsing cock in her hands before steeling herself and wrapping her mouth around the tip. Blake hissed above her and slumped forward, just barely supporting herself with her arms as she bent over Weiss.

The vampire had known it would be a challenge to conquer this dick, but it was a bit more than she expected. She started by licking the sides free of Blake's warm cum, each time she reached the top she sucked on the tip once again and carefully moved down the shaft a bit more each time to get accustomed to the impressive girth. She doubted she could get all of it in her mouth, but there were other ways to work a cock. Weiss pushed Blake's quaking legs wider and reached out to fondle her sack. Blake hissed and moaned behind her, saying her name like a follower praising a goddess. Her hand, powered by the heiress' vampiric speed, pumped the shaking member while her mouth acquainted itself with the large low hanging fruit. She paid attention to the skin leading from the middle of the shaft down and licked and sucked at it. Her tongue traveled everywhere before her mouth settled on mouthing on one the testes proper.

Blake groaned and cursed and Weiss giggled with the sensitive flesh in her mouth, leading to more whines. "Having fun?" Weiss let her hand replace her mouth and tipped the dick to flick at the head with her tongue. She pressed her thumb against the frenulum and ran her stiff tongue under the ridge where the head folded into the shaft.

Blake was just a few notches below roaring at this point, " **I don't know, are you?** " the Zoan turned the tables and gripped Weiss' hips. Bent over the heiress as she was, Weiss was positioned in almost a crouch. She used this to her advantage and lifted her so her hips were up and she spread her legs and curved further to drag her tongue down her glistening pussy.

"O-oh god!" Weiss lost her pace and leaned her head on the panther's hips, panting and crooning. Blake's tongue had the most unique texture and it was wide and flat. It covered the whole of her slit and rubbed her clit _just right_. Weiss held on to Blake's fur and tried to refocus on the Zoan's cock. She sucked and eased as much of the length as she could, luckily she didn't have to breathe and had no gag reflex to speak of, but Weiss' jaw was near dislocating, and the head was harshly prodding the back of her throat.

Blake was busy working Weiss into a mess. Her tongue was relentless in speed and the muscle moved in incredible patterns. Satisfied until this point, Blake slid her hand down and used two fingers to rub and flick at Weiss' clit. She screamed around the dick in her mouth causing the Panther to falter for a second, Weiss backed the cock out of her mouth and looked back. Blake thought that nothing was sexier than the visage of Weiss now.

Her face was red with exertion and her eyes were dark with desire. She still was holding Blake's dick and her mouth...surely it had to be a primal thing, but seeing her seed drip down her mate's mouth was almost enough to make her come then and there.

 _That's **it!**_ I need her now! Blake thought.

Blake stuck her whole tongue into Weiss and relished her scream of her name. She returned to abusing her hard clit and then eased two fingers into her quivering entrance and Weiss moaned and keened, slumping towards the floor. Blake was mindful of her claws yet pumped into her at a startling pace, even for the mighty vampire. Her fingers spread her open inside her, soon Blake worked in three, then four, Weiss couldn't even hold on to the Panther anymore, her face was pressed into the carpet and she was drooling all over the place.

Blake quickly zipped around and repositioned herself behind Weiss, she was so ready.

"Wait!"

Blake whined, " **What**!"

"We aren't going to do it here on the church floor are we?"

" **We've done everything else, might as well.** "

"No. Not here. I'm not going to pass out on this floor after we fuck." Weiss sighed. "Trust me, I want you in me so bad, but if we're going to do this, we're doing it right."

" **Weiss…** "Blake really needed to come, she was breathing hard and her hand was shivering on her dick.

Seeing this, Weiss turned around and pushed Blake over, pushing her dick to Bake's chest. "Hold that." She straddled the long shaft and grinded upwards so her clit was running along it. She reached out and grasped the top of Blake's dick and started to furiously jerk the first half foot of it, she also used her other hand to massage the panther's testes. Weiss was so wet already that it was a smooth ride, and Blake was definitely appreciating it. Pushing forward to give Weiss' hand more to hold and the friction her pussy provided was just what the Zoan needed. Just a little bit more and… " **Fuck, I'm-** ", barely getting the sentence out, the panther roared and released the strain of holding her load in.

When her breathing returned to normal, Blake could think more freely. "That help?" Weiss asked, still unsatisfied, but willing to wait.

"...Yeah, better." the Panther leaned up and licked Weiss' neck and face in lieu of kissing since her mouth wasn't built for that.

"So can we please, _please_ get a bed?"

" **Would you like to go upstairs?** "

Weiss shook her head. "You'd break the bed. Too tall, and too heavy, love. There are dorms in the back right? Is there something big enough there?"

Blake sat in thought for a few moments, recalling her childhood memories to search for an answer. " **Not exactly, but I think I can improvise.** " Lifting Weiss up and holding her close, she vanished down the hall to the end where the nuns used to sleep. It was the biggest in the dormitories, but the flimsy beds there presented the same problem due to Blake's size. She set Weiss down outside the room and rearranged it. With a few punches and digging, she tore out a large square that was more than satisfactory to hold her height, and by digging it to a depth of a foot and a half, the earth itself should be the perfect foundation to resist any...force used. It was plenty wide for both to lay comfortably and still have space on the side, so there were no worries about the large Zoan squashing the vampire beneath her. She spent a few trips throwing the rubble and dirt outside and dusting the floor. Next she took the bedframes and stipped the planks off and laid a thin floor. Then, taking the hard boxsprings below the many mattresses and put them on the bottom, and added the mattresses after taking out some of the old, rusted and broken springs.

Speeding back to the church proper, she took the old, thick stage curtains after tearing them to good size bits use for the windows. Then after a thought, she ripped up carpet to use as more padding under the sacrilegious bedding. She found the curtain from Weiss' prior use in the priest's room and added that to the pile, she figured that she had enough fabric to add to their sunken bed to make it even softer. A few more trips to find sheets and blankets that were in good condition and didn't smell like mothballs, and grabbing a plethora of pillows, she put the finishing touches on the bed.

" **Does this please you?** " Blake asked, waving her tail, proud of herself. Weiss was very impressed at the thorough construction of their love nest. She was even more impressed after laying down on it and finding out how stable and soft it was, it even managed to have a bit of firmness to allow some bounce.

She snuggled in it and opened up her arms in invitation, "Yes. Now, how about you please _me_?"

Blake didn't need to be asked twice.

The Panther pounced and licked all of Weiss again, nibbling and biting, she could feel her erection return from half to full-fledged. Again, she took hold of Weiss' hips and lifted her to her mouth in order to take her fill of Weiss' sweet taste. The vampire sighed and shuddered at her lover's thorough attention, crying out when Blake managed to stick her long tongue into her. It was like heaven, it reached so far and the texture made her shake and moan, when Blake flicked her tongue up she hit Weiss right where she loved it most, "Blake! There, oh god there, faster! faster!" Blake was not one to disappoint. She flicked her more vigorously, precisely hitting that spot earning hips she needed to hold down, and hands on her ears and head.

Blake returned her two fingers to play with Weiss' swollen clit, tracking how loud her lover sounded. If there were any animals still in the area they definitely turned tail now thanks to being driven off by Weiss' cries and moans.

Blake loved a loud lover, it let her know she was doing it _right._

The panther was so overjoyed by her name being thrown into the air and massages on her ears that she started to purr right into Weiss. Her lover's scream halted for only a moment before they turned to a shaky "Ohhh g-godd" and her screams returned twice as loud. Blake was amazed by how large the vampire's lungs were. Dead or not, the voice box needed air to run through it to work, and damn it if Weiss didn't give it the marathon treatment.

Blake's ears perked in Weiss' grip when the pitch changed, "Just a little more! Like that, like that, fuck so good-BLAKE!" A torrent erupted from the squealing women poured into Blake's mouth, and she made sure she took every drop before cleaning the pussy off.

Blake wiped her jaw with her arm, and bent down to open her mouth and let some of the awarded cream drip onto her ready dick. The Zoan rubbed it all on, still slick from Weiss' earlier efforts. " **Can I please?** " Blake asked.

Weiss nodded, and sat up on her elbows, "L-let me on top, it'd be easier that way." Bake nodded, as eager as she was, it meant nothing if her partner was tore up from a lack of proper preparation and control. They swapped places and Weiss got into position as Blake held up her dick, ready and waiting. "You really are excited aren't you," she said wiping up some pre-cum with her finger and putting it in her mouth.

" **Don't tease me, please, please let me in you**."

"Since you asked so nicely…" Weiss knew it was false bravado, this was definitely unlike anything she's ever taken. She steeled herself and lowered her hips. She gasped, "Thick…" she mumbled in amazement, slowly taking more and more of the panther's cock, loving how the intruding member stretched her out even after being loosened up. Blake held her up in support with one strong paw placed above her knee. Her legs were turning to jelly and Blake held her thighs to keep her up should her legs go out. Weiss was at maybe eight inches when she started to selectively transform her tunnel, and sunk more and more of Blake in her.

She was past the halfway point before she suddenly stopped. " **Are you o-shit!** " Blake felt Weiss clamp and tightened on her and start to pulse and shake. Weiss threw her head back and keened as she came right then and there. Blake couldn't take the abrupt and unexpected pressure and emptied herself into Weiss, making the vampire go crazy with the sensory overload of being filled to the brim and come again. Pleased, dazed, and worried, Blake soon removed Weiss slowly off of the large dick her and tucked under the panther's head.

"Sorry…" Weiss' voice was cracking and raspy.

" **No need to be. Are you done or do you wish to continue?** " Blake waited with all the patience of a saint, carefully undoing Weiss' hair and smoothing it down her back in large, warm, comforting strokes.

"I'm...I'm not done with you yet." Weiss lifted her rejuvenated body up by putting her hands on Blake's chest. "Lemme-lemme have a bit more of your blood." She asked her fangs clicking as they extended. Blake's inner panther was turned on by it's mate's stamina and determination. It helped that it and Blake was sure they had a fetish about their seed leaking out of Weiss' opening and dripping down her thighs and even onto their chest. It was like a instinctual confidence that their mate was properly seeded for their bloodline to continue.

Blake offered her neck to Weiss and let her drink as much as she needed to recover. Having your blood redirected and sucked up was interesting, like a straw being embedded in your body. Now that more of the edge was taken off she could feel how careful Weiss bit in, even though there was no need to be. The Zoan was also sure that something was being released into her, making the experience feel close to orgasmic...wait…

Blake gasped and held Weiss closer when heat shot through her being and dropped down to her stomach before she had a small orgasm courtesy of whatever venom Weiss used. The vampire giggled against her a bit before letting go. "Don't worry it happens sometimes." She licked her lips clean.

" **What did you inject into me?** "

"Vampires can change the properties of a bite if they want after growing stronger over a number of years. We can inject a fluid that encourages blood production so the donor feels better quicker. Another to thin it, which comes in handy for those with high cholesterol and thicker blood. Our saliva can also close the holes and heal minor wounds. Finally, A hormone that makes it feel really good, as you experienced. Yours seemed to be shallow, but on most creatures and humans it can lead to a real orgasm, and even multiple on women." Weiss looked incredibly smug.

" **Ah, I see.** " Blake kept that in mind. " **So how are you to go about taking me?** "

"I _was_ hoping to do this as I am. But it's been made evident that that method isn't going to work." She placed Blake's paws under her. "I'll need you to support me a bit when I do this."

Blake didn't fight it, and firmly grasped the vampire where she wanted her. " **Do what?** "

Weiss looked rather embarrassed and looked off to the side. "Lycans and other Therianthropes aren't the only ones to change form. Only you can simply change from animal bi-pedal to all fours, while us vampires…" Weiss made a disgusted noise, "We have one that boosts our power, but I don't like to use it unless it's absolutely necessary." Thinking back on it, Weiss thought that maybe she should've used it while dealing with that thug days ago. Would've been quicker and not such a waste of time; but then again, had she not waited she wouldn't be sitting on this huge dick.

" **Is there something wrong with it?** " Bake tilted her head in curiosity. How can a form that gave even more power to one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural creature be bad?

Weiss blushed, "Um, I just think it's rather ugly." poised above the intimidating member, she held it once more and sunk down the first six inches.

Blake blinked and moaned when she was plunged suddenly into Weiss' heat. " **Well hey, you saw me slowly transition. Beside the louder cracking...and the projectile button-you didn't seem to mind me.** " The therian made sure she was supporting all of Weiss in one hand, and reached up to brush the back of her knuckles across Weiss' burning face. " **You're beautiful, no matter what. So go ahead, show me the real you."**

The vampire was expecting that kind of answer. The large hand gently petting her was gentle and supportive, and Blake looked so sincere. "Okay, you're right. Truth be told, I...found your transition rather...beautiful in it's own right." Weiss mumbled before relaxing. "You got me, right?"

Blake returned her hand to under Weiss' thigh." **I do. Ready when you are. However...why are you on my dick if you're going to transform?** "

" _To shape around it._ "

There was a loud crack followed a ripping sound, when Weiss hunched over Blake could see a large hump with two prominent ridges moving around before they burst out of Weiss' back with a fleshy rip. Weiss' new wings were a leathery snow white and tipped with a solitary pearl-colored talon at the thumb and fingers of it. The blood slid off like the skin of the wings was liquid proof and Blake could feel it drip on and between her legs. The blood interested her panther as the usual copper smell turned into a sweeter smell, and when it passed its palate the taste was slightly different too. The inner animal begged to have a taste, to savor and memorize each nuance in it's unique flavor.

As the wings stretched out, Weiss mouth did what could only describe as being ripped open at the sides as her fangs elongated and sharpened to an even finer point. Her skull rumbled as it changed to accommodate each new feature. Even when the skull developed slowly rising horns that bent back along the curve of the skull, then up a little, then back and finally the tip pointed up; Blake thought they resembled a lightning bolt as they grew and warped. Black filled the whites of Weiss' eyes and her ice blue pupils deepened to a royal ocean sapphire, popping like neon against the dark background. Blake thought the glow and color was very befitting of an heiress.

A string of little thin veins resembling cracks spread out from the very bottom of Weiss' eyelid and stopped their descent a bit before her nose. Her scar burned and brightened to a bright red, cutting through the black lines and causing a thicker, solitary bright red neon crack from the very bottom tip to flow down a few inches past her collarbone. A mark the shape of a snowflake faded in and out before solidifying in a sky blue, contrasting on Weiss' pale skin.

The vampire's muscles under her skin moved and wiggled, stilling only when her skeletal structure expanded and rearranged itself to allow for it to increase and re-thread itself to new positions. The nails on Weiss' hands and feet turned into full on claws, maybe even talons in the feet's case. The heel of her foot stretched back and resembled the way Blake's foot looked and worked when the center of Weiss' gravity imperceptibly shifted. Spine vertebrae grew in size and stretched, making Weiss a whole five inches taller.

But it was inside where Blake understood Weiss' previous statement, she could feel the insides morph and turn around her. It felt really good but Blake kept her word and held Weiss' quaking and hunched body. At some point Weiss pushed on Blake's hands and the Zoan got the message. She slowly lowered Weiss further down. It was still tight around her but somehow that little body swallowed her whole. Blake groaned when she was finally hilt deep in her lover, enjoying the last shakes of the warm flesh around her before Weiss suddenly came into a standstill, motionless for a moment before her body jerked in one loud snap.

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ " The newly transformed vampire cursed and leaned forward to hold herself up with a hand on Blake's chest.

Naturally, the woman below her was worried, " **Is everything okay? Weiss? Talk to me, love."**

Weiss responded with a long moan. " _Mm, I'm, just fine. Really big. Really full. Give me a minute to adjust. Fuck."_ She was a pure vampire, what little human instinct she had told her to gasp and breathe despite no need to do so. Had her heart been pumping like a normal human's she was sure it'd be running a mile a minute. After some time she managed to pull herself together.

Blake patiently waited before curiosity compelled her, " **How are you doing this?** " She nodded to where Weiss and her hips touched.

" _Do you really want to know_?" Blake considered it and shook her head. That most likely gore related answer could wait until after they fuck the shit out each other. Weiss straightened up, exhaling a breathy moan as she did so. She opened her eyes and focused on Blake. " _So, um, w-what you think?_ "

" **You feel fucking great.** "

Weiss playfully smacked her, " _No, how um, did I look-do I look?_ "

" **You look fucking great.** "

Weiss blushed at the compliment, or similar to that since her scar turned redder in place of a proper blush, " _Liar. The transformation is exceedly gross._ "

" **A tad. But I seen worse. Besides, you make the sexiest faces during it.** " Weiss scoffed, her scar becoming redder, " **No, really. You bit your lip and closed your eyes and dropped your mouth and everything. Hell, I thought you were coming from just sitting on my dick, or that I would cum from the show.** "

" _Oh._ " Weiss looked off and traced the scar's line down her throat. She got distracted as Blake sat up and pulled her hand down to trace it with her tongue. Blake's wandering paws collected some of the blood off Weiss' back, which had re-stitched itself, but had a little still left near the bases of the wings. " _Hold on, if y-ahhhhhhnnngh!_ "

Weiss shivered and Blake observed while tasting the unique blood on her hands. " **Hm. Sensitive there I presume?** " She reached back and collected more of the sweeter, tasty blood then ended her trip upwards by rubbing the new wings with her knuckles.

" _Yeeeeessss._ " Weiss hissed. She followed Blake's blood laden fingers disappear into her mouth. " _What are you doing?_ "

" **The properties of your blood changed. Sweeter. I think I've sampled something like this before…"** Blake got lost in thought for a minute before her eyebrows lifted in understanding. She quickly wiped some of Weiss' cum and tasted it. " **Huh. It taste like your cum**."

Weiss frowned and her scar burned, " _Stop that!_ " She smacked the laughing therianthrope's hand away. Blake was having fun making her "blush".

" **Okay, okay. Would you like for me to start fucking you proper?** " Blake grinned like a predator, it made Weiss gulp.

" _Yeah, let's go slow at first._ " Weiss moved her curved feet under her, which made it even easier to lift up and down. She went up a few inches every time and Blake held her own hips in place through sheer willpower, growling every time the vampire fell back onto the base.

Weiss was loudly moaning and going faster. Blake's hands traveled up and down, petting everything she could get. Weiss removed them and threaded her fingers through them and held them out to add as a support. Blake got the idea and held her arms still and felt Weiss pushing off on them. Soon, Weiss' longer and longer trips paid off and she reached the very top, the head threatening to fall out before completely relaxing her legs and falling onto Blake's hips. Both moaned at the same time when the sensation sent electric shocks up their spines and into their brains.

Weiss did it again and again. It was maddening as she picked up the pace, " **Weiss, let me move, lemme just…** " Weiss nodded her assent and Blake added the feverish pace of her hips. Weiss threw her head back and screamed. She shouted encouragements as Blake held her hips and helped her move up and down when it was clear her legs were burning with effort and shaking at the knee.

Their rhythm was steadily pushing them forward to the edge, but it wasn't going fast enough for Blake. What little control she had over her inner panther broke and came out to play, she grabbed Weiss and flipped their positions turning the woman in her hands facedown and easing her cock into her. Weiss yelped and crooned as Blake dominated over her, one beefy paw holding her shoulder down and the other holding her open. Completely buried, the panther roared in instinctual achievement, her lover was subdued and accepting her hot dick, taking it all in, proving her worth as a mate. Blake was totally driven by instinct and placed her hands on either sides of Weiss' head before thrusting.

Weiss' breath was knocked out of her when Blake's powerful stroke slammed into her, suddenly filling and grinding into her. " _Again!_ " Weiss gasped when her hips were manhandled wider.

" _ **Oh don't worry…**_ " Weiss' eyes widened. She was just now noticing the overly primal tone in Blake's voice, she had let her panther take the reigns. The panther nibbled and licked at the necklace of lovebites from earlier, " _ **I'm going to do this again and again until neither of us can move and the village hears you screaming my name, pleading for more."**_

The next thrust had Weiss' vision blur and she used all her strength to brace for the brunt of the downstroke by planting her hands and pushing up. The panther only held the strong, slow pace for a bit more thrusts, perfecting its aim, and then it let loose, plundering and taking all of Weiss' pussy, pushing it to the absolute brink. It was a good thing Blake had the foresight to dig into the cement or Weiss would've been screwed through it. As it was, the improvised bed sunk and managed to withstand the Zoan's efforts.

Weiss managed to hold out for a few more minutes before she fell to her elbows, grunting and moaning at every smack of Blake's hips to hers and lewdly getting off on Blake's sack slapping her engorged clit. " ** _You tasty little tart, my cock's like heaven to you isn't it? You'd spend all day as my fucktoy wouldn't you? Oh-hoh! What's this? You got tighter. It's apropos for a little whore such as yourself, eternally hungry for the perfect cock. Am I perfect? Is my dick the one you've been craving since you came into this world?"_** Suddenly the panther slowed and dragged out, watching how Weiss' pussy stretched to keep it in, unwilling to let go.

When the head slipped out Weiss made an offended scoff and whined, "Noooo...put it back, put it back and fuck me dammit!"

" ** _Behold, the slut shows her true colors,_** " Taking hold of the long and hot member, and teasing the head around Weiss' entrance, causing the vampire to shake in anticipation. The first few inches spread her out and Weiss used her muscles to clamp down on the intruder, forcing a growl from it's owner. Weiss grinned.

 _"Haha, say what you like, but it was you who begged for a hole to fuck. And I was feeling charitable enough to allow you to mount me."_ Weiss' arms stretched back, snatched the therian's hips and forced them down, therefore filling her own pussy with hot dick. The panther roared in surprise at the sudden rush of pleasure shocked into the brain. Needy, the dick moved jerkily in Weiss, as its owner roared, close to the edge. When hips made contact, Weiss grinded up into it as hard as she could, the movement changed Blake's direction and hit Weiss sweet spot with _force_. She howled and came with Blake firmly set in her. The panther gasped as the vampire contracted, quivered, squeezed, and fluttered around the painfully stiff organ. Reverting to instinct the feline bent over and blanketed Weiss, wrapping both arms around her and lifting her up to an acute angle, then using her powerful legs, thrusted with all her might into her mate until the dick engorged and emptied into the screeching vampire.

Blake's consciousness floated back to the surface in time to feel extremely excellent and have a tired vampire groaning in her arms. She couldn't even stop herself from looking down and seeing that the mixed cum had exploded out the sides and was coating Blake from dick to scrote. Blake swallowed after committing the visage to memory, then very carefully nudged Weiss with her snout, " **Weiss, love, are you there? Are you okay?"**

A loud hum answered Blake. " _So good…_ " Dropping her head she saw the dripping puddle they've made, " _We're a mess._ "

Blake chuckled, proud to have given Weiss the time of her life. " **You want me to pull out?"**

" _Yeah...gently and slowly, please._ "

" **Of course.** " Blake put her down carefully, and after a moment, incrementally slid out, murmuring apologies whenever her mate flinched or groaned. Weiss' hips collapsed to the bed, and Blake waited for her to recover by appreciating the creampie she made in the heiress.

" _I'm going to be sticky for days_." Weiss rasped, managing to note the volume of discharge even through her numb legs.

Blake blinked and pondered something, " **Do you want me to clean you?** "

Weiss managed to turn her head to look back at Blake, " _You want... to lick me clean?_ " Blake nodded, her eyes almost excitedly bouncing from Weiss' face to between her legs. " _Go ahead, then, but be careful, I'm tender._ "

Blake grunted in understanding and bent down, held Weiss' hips up, and swiped her tongue along her thighs before creeping towards Weiss' creamy center. A few soft, experimental licks tested Weiss' sensitivity, then Blake extended her tongue to carefully go over Weiss' clit. The vampire gasped and murmured " _Not with that tongue. Too rough,"_ She reached back and scratched Blake's head, " _Your finger pads. Those are soft enough."_ Weiss would know, those hands were holding her so tightly throughout the entire thing but it still felt like there was cushioning preventing it from being too painful.

Blake moved into the affection and nodded. With one solitary finger, it gently brushed and gathered the cum that dripped there. In-between each soft lick only daring to venture in a few centimeters with Weiss, Blake sucked her finger free of the viscous fluid. Slowly but surely Blake poked her tongue in and wiped up the mess she left, but there was so much. The faunus thought for a second before coming up with a solution, " **I'm going to move you okay?** " Weiss furrowed her brow but nodded. With a bit of speed and care, Blake maneuvered the other woman above her and let gravity be her friend.

The heiress pitifully moaned and gingerly grinded into the panther's wonderfully perfectionist tongue. She stayed still and gained feeling back in her legs again. Weiss then noticed how slick Blake's member was. She looked down between her legs at the thorough lover below her, and made a decision. Weiss moved quickly enough that her pussy was still within licking range, but now she had a wet dick in her mouth. Blake moaned and cursed, bending her neck as Weiss shimmied lower so she could suck and lick her dick free of the sticky mess. " **You're going to drive me mad.** "

 _"Hmm, I can't get all of it. Do you mind holding me low enough?"_

Blake snorted and had she been human, would have vividly blushed. " **Tease.** " She muttered and sat up holding Weiss by the middle of her thighs to continue to get the last bits that dripped within her long tongue's down, Weiss was a tad disoriented, but took a large amount of Blake's cock in her throat, licking, sucking and swallowing. She could manage to stick more of it in her mouth than before due to her change in anatomy, her widened mouth and more flexible jaw had her eating Blake's cock like a snake ate eggs. However, length of it still irritated her esophagus and made it hard to swallow. Weiss used her hands to grip and run some of the cum up towards the head so she could lick it off.

Blake groaned, since she was happy with her job she slowly put Weiss down and right-side-up. Weiss cleaned the last few inches she couldn't get and licked the mess off Blake's balls. One long, uninterrupted lick from scrotum to head and Blake was clean. " **Fuck...you're making me hard again.** " Blake panted.

Weiss nuzzled and playfully flicked the panther tongue that was hanging out with her own. "Then come on. I want you again." Weiss rubbed and nipped Blake's ears, then slid down her torso in-between Blake's cock and her body, using the vantage point to clutch Blake's tail and rubbed the base.

Blake stiffened and then shook, her tail was a weak spot, she might as well be getting her dick rubbed. " **Are y-y-you sure? How can you even-shit!** "

Blake's tail flailed and whipped in Weiss' hand. " _You forget. I'm the heiress to one of the oldest and strongest vampiric bloodlines in all of the supernatural world. Stamina is of no concern. Us Schnee's also need to have strong, capable mates worthy and spry enough to keep up with us. I was only tired because this was an unique experience, and your inner beast certainly made sure I was well used. But now I want you again, and I empathize the word 'you', Blake."_

 **"I understand, I guess this is good, there were some things I wanted to try.** " Weiss raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she was lifted up and had Blake's dick poking at her entrance. A quick rock of hips greeted it and welcomed the shaft. The rest of her body sung as the rest of it's new friend found its way into her, fitting like a puzzle piece. Weiss sighed as she sat in Blake's lap, leaning her head to the Zoan's chest. Blake wrapped Weiss in her arms again and undulated her hips to slowly start.

Weiss moaned and started rocking her hips too, " _What was it you wanted to try?_ " Blake ran her hands up and down Weiss' form before directing both of them to her back.

" **This.** " Weiss jumped higher than intended when the base of her wings were grabbed. She squealed in surprise and moaned as Blake's gentle paws massaged the skin around the base and then the base itself. She tightened and shivered, her wings twitched behind her back. Weiss could only support herself by clawing Blake's shoulder and moaning into her chest. Blake moved her hips faster, enjoying the little moans and yelps reverberating through her fur, she uncrossed her legs and moved them to gain more ground to drive even harder into Weiss' velvet walls, her cock being pressed and held by the greedy pussy.

Blake's pads and brushing claws sent hot electric shocks up Weiss' spine, her limbs were quickly turning to jelly. Curious paws moved further up and down, tracing the lines of the bones spread out in the leathery additions. Blake found that Weiss was rather sensitive near the bottom of each "finger" they twitched and opened in time with Weiss whenever Blake hit a favored spot in Weiss. They were incredibly fascinating to Blake, whose experience with supernatural beings were few and far between even after her turning. It was only every once in a while that she was called out to bless, battle, or exorcise a demon of some sort. But to be allowed this chance for full exploration was most likely a once in a lifetime experience, not to mention caressing the wings of a powerful vampire.

Distracted as she was it was by chance she hit Weiss' g-spot, but it was hard to miss when the vampire's screams increased in pitch and she clawed her back. The scratches were deep and to Blake, they felt really, really good. Mournfully she said her goodbyes to Weiss' wings and let go of them, only to push Weiss down and bent the vampire's knees so that they rested on her shoulders and lifted her hips up. Blake decided it was time to say hello to that beloved target guaranteed to incite screams. With Weiss leaned back like this, it was easier to scrape on the upside of her walls. Blake started a different rhythm, _thrust, grind, lean back and drag out, repeat._

The sudden change in position confused the vampire before her mind stopped boggling at all as Blake's revised technique searched, found and hit every single weakspot including her g-spot. " _Faster! Right there! Right-mm yes_!"

Blake laughed, enjoying the enthusiastic praise. She stood up some on her knees, guided Weiss' legs to cross behind the her own neck and jackhammered into the vampire, gaining deep penetration. Weiss' wailing was such a wonderful payoff. Blake utilized her speed and plowed into that hot pussy as hard as she could, Weiss screamed Blake's name, meeting her rough heaves with her own speed.

" **Not enough…** " Blake groaned. The Zoan bent further and grabbed one ankle and let it drop as she turned Weiss to the side,going faster still. One leathery wing was in Blake's range, so she opened her jaw and sucked on the sensitive skin in-between the fingers, letting her tail get in the action and furbished her lover's hard, neglected clit.

Weiss couldn't stop crying out in ecstasy, Blake was attacking everything she could and ferreting out any and everything she liked. Her body was alight with fire, lightning, and pressure, she couldn't hold out any longer. " _Blake! Can't! Oh! I'm…!"_

Weiss came hard, roaring and shaking. Blake could feel her tail getting soaked and she relished how her pussy was near suffocating her dick, a few more pushes into Weiss' center that seemed fully intent on devouring her. Blake managed to pull out and come on Weiss' chest and stomach. Her tail kept urging the vampire's orgasm further until the shaking body slumped.

Deep labored breaths were the only sound in the room. Slowly, Weiss opened her eyes. She looked down to see Blake softly cleaning up her torso, making her way up in between licking her tail clean and rubbing the cum off her dick and into her mouth. The panther's eyes roamed over her entire being, simultaneously checking to see if she was alright and memorizing each detail of the very satisfied vampire. Weiss beckoned her forward with a small flick of her head. Blake obeyed and purred, the vampire licked around Blake's mouth, getting some of the missed cream off her face. _"Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing lover?"_

" **Can't say I have**." Blake nuzzled her neck.

" _Shame. But it's nice to be the first to tell you," Weiss could feel the dampness on her stomach. "Surprised you didn't fill me."_

" **I would have felt compelled to clean you up, and then we'd do this all over again. So I settled for grooming you on the outside. Besides, it's almost daybreak.** "

Weiss' body weakened along with the waning influence, body slackening she turned the panther to the side and curled into her. "Good point. How do you feel? About your heat, I mean." Blake reached over and grabbed some of the unruined blankets and covered them, she hugged Weiss close, tucking her head under hers.

" **Nothing. No aches, no fever, nothing. I feel peace."** Blake's voice was riddled with exhaustion and contentment. " **Thank you."** Weiss could barely answer, she nodded enough so Blake could feel her and drifted off.

* * *

When Weiss awoke, the bed was considerably colder than it was before. Looking around, Blake had taken her leave, she was glad that the priest left the curtains there, when she could have easily opened them and let Weiss burn.

Being alone still saddened her though. Weiss sat up, stretching her arms over her head, she had apparently returned to her original form over the night. She also noticed she was down one sheet for some reason.

She sighed, Weiss was thinking about formally asking the Were to be her mate, Blake had everything a Schnee could want, Weiss respected how she was so considerate and concerned the whole time they had sex. _Such a gentle, yet guilty soul._

Weiss sighed once more and got up, glad to see that she wasn't sticky, yet she still stunk of sex and Blake's scent. Speaking of,there was a desk chair that wasn't there before and had Blake's scent wafting from it.

She found two things. On the desk arm was a note, and on the seat, was Blake's clerical cassock folded neatly with Weiss' underwear she thought lost in the church. She slipped into her panties, sourly realizing that most of her clothes were in tatters. She picked up the cassock to inspect it. The fabric was soft and warm, perfect for the Winter cold. The high purple collar and large purple, buttoned cuffs on the end of the black sleeve looked magnificent; Weiss also recalled a sash of the same color, but it seems that Blake took that with her. The thin white lines on either side of the zipper had almost invisible silver patterns sewn into it. It was a very beautiful piece of clothing.

Weiss slipped it on, glad to be covered from the sun even though it was the middle of the afternoon and almost twilight. She picked up the note Blake left, the paper was old and yellow and Weiss could see the small clumps in the ink, probably old supplies fished out from within the dorm rooms. In Blake's neat handwriting, it said:

 **Weiss, thank you for last night. I would have stayed longer but the villagers would have noticed my absence and start searching for me, and consequentially, you. I don't want to fail on my end of the deal. I said I will let you go, and I shall. I'll come up with a story to explain my overnight stay and point them away from the church should they get curious.**

 **I've left you my robe since I destroyed your dress last night. I also got a bucket of water and put it in the corner if you wanted to...wash up. You're welcome to retreat to the church whenever you want, I expect you'll be able to hide your presence a little better. I must go, but I'll remember your cute face when you sleep. I'm not sure when or if I'll see you again, so take care.**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **P.S. It just so happens that that robe is my only one. So I might have to retrieve it sometime...  
**

Weiss smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "This damn fool...she just willingly walked out of here with a sash and a blanket covering her to make sure I had something to wear, didn't she?"

 _That daft, self-sacrificing panther dolt._


	2. Chapter 2

After two months, Blake has almost given up on seeing Weiss, the vampire who helped them out during their heat in a desecrated church. But when something isn't right, is it too early to hope?

Sequel to Sacrilege

Notes

Happy Halloween! I'm a touch late with this one but eh. I decided to make a make a sequel to Sacrilege since a lot of you had asked for a one. BTW Blake uses They/them pronouns

 **Freedom**

Snow gathered on the thick branches and long pines were disturbed by a figure that blended perfectly into the shadows of the night. Silent like the still air, only the soft paw prints of a large beast left in the snow gave any indication that something lurked in the thick forest. When the figure passed a clearing made bright by the moonlight, the black muscled body was revealed to belong to that of a panther.

An unnaturally large one.

One who could stand on its haunches and snatch animals from their resting place in the trees. A zoanthrope mutation in its supernatural form, running wild and free.

The panther smoothly transitioned back to all fours before digging into the meal. Just a snack before the panther stalked a large and injured buck. The feline had heard about it a few days ago in the small town's local tavern. Apparently the hunter was jostled by clump of snow falling behind him. The buck lived and ran off, limping, but out of the crosshairs of the hunter, lucky to live another day.

Well, that day was up according to the panther.

Quietly it abandoned the snowy ground for mountainous rock to gain reconnaissance. A few minutes later, affected hoof tracks lead to the deer which was trying to gather its strength before bearing the deep snow once more.

 **Prey. Come to me and show your belly. You know as well as we do that the chances of you lasting through the season is nil.**

The panther shook and laughed quietly before creeping down the rock face, staying out of the deer's wide vision. Nature may have given prey eyes on the side of their head, but that advantage meant nothing to the large predator.

It was a short and quick affair, and afterwards the feline rested at the edge of a clearing, eating the meal. Without the evergreens blocking the wind or fogging up the air with their scent, the panther slowly noticed an anomaly. They raised up their head and took larger sniffs of the air. Each breath brought disbelief, for the foreign was the feline's own scent.

Which was odd.

The panther marked its territory years ago, and the scent was still discernible to this day. No, this was fresher, modified by something else. The zoan listened for humans, but none were in the area. All the townspeople were asleep and safe to the 'priest's' warnings. The zoan's mortal form encouraged people away, so not to run into creatures of the night. Ironically, the warning faunus was the very thing they feared.

The zoan leaned back and rose up into its bi-pedal state before jumping high and grabbing the tall pine it was sitting under and focused.

The anomaly was proven true in its existence, but the wind obscured the direction from which it came. The panther snorted, annoyed; but slid back down to eat its hunt.

In the panther's mindscape a tall, raven-haired faunus paced. " _This is worrying."_

 _" **Obviously. Some fake is running around impersonating us."**_

 _"A mimic?"_

 ** _"I don't think so."_ ******

**_"_** _Great. Our scent is in the middle of the forest—our territory—which we didn't create."_ The faunus continued to pace. Honestly it was giving the beastly side of the being a headache.

 ** _"It is almost twilight. Any investigation will have to be put on hold. Tch, this thing has a lot of nerve waltzing in and claiming..."_** The panther paused, turned its head in thought and laughed. The faunus stopped to stare at it. **" _Blake, I think there's nothing to worry about."_**

" _What? Explain yourself."_

The panther laughed again, **_"I am you, and you are me. You know what I'm talking about."_** Blake frowned; their eyes looked off to the left.

" _…I don't want to get my hopes up. It's been two months since then."_ The beast nodded, understanding Blake's feelings. The time…during that moon fueled heat, She helped the zoan. But then Blake went back the next night under the pretenses of looking for the cassock the priest had "lost" but the damned church was as quiet as it had always been. Disappointed—the beast refused to call it 'brokenhearted'—the priest would sneak into the forest, or keep an eye out for any supernatural disturbances during the night of turning.

But it yielded no results.

Out of their mind and back into the physical world, the panther found its mortal half's pack of dry clothes and sighed while licking off the last hints of blood. A priest showing up with a bloody mouth would raise suspicion. As the sun over took the moon, turning moonlight to daylight and night to morn, the zoan's body snapped and shrunk, muscles and bones rearranging and shrinking. The now mortal faunus hissed in pain. The transformation wasn't exactly pleasant, but the cold made it sting in their bones. They grabbed their pack hanging in the trees and quickly changed. The faunus looked back one more time, but saw nothing.

"Ah, Belladonna!" Blake turned to the sound of a familiar voice from down the hill, "How was your patrol?"

"All was quiet."

"Good. That buck is as good as mine!" The hunter grinned.

"You mean the injured one?"

"Yep. Four-point for sure."

Blake chuckled and couldn't resist having a little fun, "You're a little late. I saw that buck on the way back, something made a meal out of it."

Blake laughed as the hunter's face turned red and he grumbled his way into the forest.

* * *

Blake said their goodbyes to the stragglers emptying the pews, another sermon was done. Sunset would arrive in about an hour, and another full moon was to be high in the sky. The panther in Blake had been chewing at the bit, waiting to get out.

As Blake closed the old, weathered doors made from high quality mahogany decades ago, the doors had stood tall. The priest locked up and pocketing the key. On the outskirts of town was a modest house, sitting on a hill somewhat away from the other townspeople. It also happened to be the closest to the foreboding woods set north of the town sitting behind the small house.

It seemed simple, a one-story home with two bedrooms, one was a guest bedroom. But it was merely a showcase, covered in layers of dust because it was never used. There was too much risk. However it served to keep an air of normalcy when a civilian visited. There was a small reading room in the back. Blake supposed it was an office of sorts, but it was repurposed for the faunus' outlandish number of books. It also had a secret that only Blake knew.

Their own scent greeted them when they opened the door, however, this scent was altered.

 _Blood_

Blake surged forth and locked the door before barricading it with a plank from the coat rack in the closet. Whipping around, the mixed scent persisted, flowing like breadcrumbs marking a path. Blake carefully followed it, they also tried to keep their inner beast at bay who was ready to fight, excited even.

The scent ringed around the kitchen, a cup of tea which was half finished and lukewarm. So if the intruder heard Blake coming up the way, then the tea was made fairly recently, if they had to guess, maybe sometime within the last 20 minutes or so.

Blake growled low in their throat, carefully letting the panther's influence enhance their body with sharper claws, more muscle, and sharper pointed fangs shining as brightly as the priest's golden eyes.

Closer and closer, Blake silently stalked to the source of the mimicked scent, with footsteps so quiet and light, even the creakiest board of the long hardwood hallway made nary a sound. The scent's origins, annoyingly enough came from the faunus' own bedroom. Blake paused and opened up all of their senses, they couldn't hear anything though, but the copper tang of blood rested on their tongue along with something else hidden amongst all the ichor and an aroma reborn. Blake stilled their breathing and snuck to right beside the doorframe before jumping into the doorway, fangs on show for whoever…dared…

A giggle clear as bells broke through the silence of the room. The owner gleefully watched Blake's jaw descend lower and lower. The intruder's pink tongue licked up the rest of venison blood smeared onto perfectly manicured nails.

Blake stood in the doorway dumbstruck for another minute or two before closing their mouth. "W-Weiss?" There was so much to take in. Firstly, Weiss had returned, and decided to break into their house and made herself at home. Secondly, Weiss had returned wearing the cassock Blake had given to her to preserve her modesty months ago. The clerical robe was just as it had been when the faunus left it; the purple on the neck and the ends of the black robe had not even a stain, no show of wear and tear. And the silver designs painstakingly woven into the white of the lines that bordered the gleaming zipper sparkled even without faunus vision.

Lastly and most importantly, Weiss had returned wearing the robe and nothing else. Her marble skin and snow white hair glowed in the generous moonlight of the full moon hanging high in the night. The stars had nothing on the beauty of Weiss' glacier blue eyes that pinned Blake to where they stood.

The robe hung open, her arms were inside the sleeves but Weiss' and Blake's body were tailored different. Weiss didn't have the faunus' height or broad shoulders, so it hung dangerously off hers, and the unzipped body of the robe preserved the vampire's decency. If only just barely.

The room felt too hot and their clothes were too constricting.

Weiss slipped off the bed graceful and smooth as silk. Those long legs had Blake conflicted on whether to kiss their way up or spread them high in the air.

Blake regained focus when Weiss looked around the sparse room. The shape was rectangular with the opposite horizontal being a closet. Otherwise there was a humble desk with parchment tucked away in an attempt of neatness, and ink dotted and drew thin lines on the work table where sermons were planned and penned. On a bookstand at the corner of the desk sat an open bible, old but cared for. The yellow pages betrayed the age along with smudges where oils on the hand ate through the printing and muddled it up. The binding was wrinkled, but the glue seemed to be intact, probably even replaced for restoration. A wooden dresser sat under the window behind and one to the right of Weiss. Next to the dresser were a few tall bookcases filled to the brim all except one shelf holding pictures and personal knickknacks.

Weiss strode over to the bedside table that was placed closest to the door and inspected the current book Blake had bookmarked and left. A worn book chronicling four girls' adventures as they train to become fierce warriors and even fall in love. Weiss looked so casual that it took the faunus a moment to respond, "You're naked."

 _Two months away and that's the best I can muster?_

The inner panther would have been laughing at its mortal counterpart had it not been in the same state of mind.

Weiss giggled, "No, not totally. I mean I am wearing your robe. It's very warm."

Blake's jaw flapped for a minute before being able to articulate the questions they've wanted to know for so long, "So you are." Blake coughed nervously and tried to look away from the amused blue eyes in front of them. "Where—where did you go? I kept coming back but…"

A flicker of annoyance crossed Weiss' face, and she sighed before approaching Blake, setting room temperature hands on warm clothed abs that heaved as Blake's breath caught. It took a lot of self control for them to not just bury their nose in her neck, or even just on the crown of the vampire's head. Blake wanted so bad to bury themselves in Weiss' scent of blood, mint and the sharp subtle air of the Winter chill.

Weiss slowly wrapped her arms around Blake's neck in a loose hold and she pressed herself into their body, the vampire relished the sharp breath and soft placing of the faunus' shaking hands on her hips. They were shaking as Blake tried to keep it gentle while their other side wanted to claw and hold tight. The vampire caressed the zoanthrope's cheek, causing them to pause in surprise, "I went home first. I, too, wanted to come back within a few days but…things became complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Oh, it's nothing much. Just a tense period that threatened war between vampires."

 _What?_

 **What!**

"What!?" Blake looked down at Weiss who was completely blasé to this.

"It was tense, but in the end, compromises were made and concessions given. I'm lucky to have known an utter dunce of a hunter who has the curious ability to make everyone adore her. She got wind of it and wanted to help, or be a human representative—ugh, Ruby in politics…—and somehow the leader of the opposing faction fell in love with her."

"Hm, good thing. That would make a nice romance novel." Blake exhaled in relief. Then they hummed, "Are you affected by that? Her 'ability'?"

Weiss smirked and rested her cheek on Blake's chest, "Jealous are we?"

"…A bit." Blake's inner panther huffed.

"No need to fret, She's just a friend—I use the term loosely though—and besides, I already had someone in mind."

Weiss took a step back and smiled gently at Blake, who could only shiver and point at themselves. "Me?"

Weiss scoffed, "Don't be daft Blake, of course it's you! Do you think I'd be bare under here if you weren't?"

The faunus flinched and rubbed a hand at the back of their neck. "I guess not."

Weiss relaxed, and all her irritation seemed to melt off, "I…That night we shared. It was…amazing, it was…an experience, truly. The next morning I had a question for you, but I woke to an empty bed."

Blake guiltily broke eye contact. Their ears drooped a bit and they nervously smiled, "My apologies." They offered lamely. Blake knew that anything beyond that would be excuses.

"I accept. At the very least you left a note instead of simply disappearing." She sighed and fiddled with the ends of the robe's sleeves, "I never got to ask you," She cleared her throat and stood as regal as anyone of royalty would, "So I decided to do so formally."

Blake straightened up, their curiosity along with Weiss' demeanor captured their attention and they listened carefully to the serious question.

Weiss lightly blushed and said, "I would like to ask you, Blake Belladonna, to…be my mate."

A dreadful silence followed before Blake's eyes flickered from normal to practically glowing. In one sudden move Blake shot out and clutched the doorframe and part of the walls. The building creaked before their claws punctured the wood and the crowning snapped and bent to Blake's strength.

Weiss took a step back but watched carefully the struggle on Blake's face, gritting teeth and stark muscles. After some groans the zoan gasped and looked at Weiss, however it was with great effort. "Sorry…my other side…became…excited."

"Is that a yes?"

Blake let out a quiet roar, before their teeth gnashed each other again. Had it not been for Weiss' enhanced hearing she would have never caught the words hissed through sharpened fangs and gritted teeth, "Let…me…talk to her…first…this is serious!" The sound of cracking wood ceased and Blake shakily stood up, they kept their hands on the doorframe, but their face was so placid and the vampire might have believed nothing was wrong had she not witnessed the scene taking place a moment ago. "You need to understand. I want to. But…why me? Besides a memorable night we hardly know each other." Half of Blake's face twitched into a toothy frown.

"I know what I want. And besides, I have seen enough of your character to decide." Blake raised a brow in question, "Firstly, in my father's and my family's eyes" Weiss rolled hers "You have the traits of a strong mate. Strength, stamina, even your zoanthropy proves promising for children in later generations." The faunus made a sound between a purr and a growl and Blake had to tighten the desperate hold on the door. "You are calm, courageous even. No one comes alone to fight a vampire, human or not. You could have killed me, but instead gave me an out. After that you made a deal that helped both of us. You're gentle, and considerate, you obviously care for me. During that night you could have just mounted me and be done with it, but you made sure I was ready, that I was safe and enjoyed myself. It was noble, selfless even…which isn't exactly something I get in my daily life. Furthermore, you're merciful and wanting to atone, peaceful, and most prominently," Weiss gestured to Blake's trembling arms, "Self-disciplined. Do you not want to learn more about me? Since you kept coming back I would say so."

"Y-you're not wrong. I would like to learn more about you." Blake smiled a bit, despite the strain in their face. "But Weiss, you have to understand, while it may vary in the different species of Zoanthropes, most will take after the trait in the wolves in lycanthropy. We mate for _life_. We literally leave a mark that binds our souls together; one could call it an extreme marriage." Blake growled deep in their throat, nearly shaking the house with its force. "Plus I'm a priest; just trying to visit me at work could mean your demise! People could get suspicious…I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"It's cute you think I care." The struggling priest barked out a laugh at that. "Blake, I willingly accept the consequences. Don't think I came in here without fully making up my mind. These stipulations mean nothing to me. I want you to be my mate. I want to bear your mark."

The pantherathrope blinked, and glanced down to find that Weiss announcing that she would bear their mark apparently was a turn on. They looked in her stubborn face, set in determination and firm on her word.

Blake smiled.

And in the first time in a long while, Blake and the panther were in complete agreement and totally in sync.

Weiss watched as all the struggling stopped and Blake slowly let go of the door, their head rose and she could see the happiness in their eyes, and the rather lecherous grin on their face. The vampire cautiously stepped forward and tilted her head in askance. Blake crooked their finger to beckon her closer, and when she was right in front of them, the zoan leaned down and put their forehead against hers while holding her chin.

"Say it again."

"I want your mark."

Blake purred and the vibrations thrummed through Weiss' body. "Will you be my mate?"

"Of course." No sooner were those words out of her mouth did Blake lift her chin and closed the scant distance for a kiss. It was slow, soft and gentle, lips passing and meeting. Someone—neither knew who, but one of them got fangs involved, escalating the kiss as tongues danced with one another. All the while Weiss pressed closer and closer to Blake's warm body, one hand on their cheek, and the other was placed over their heart, feeling it beat faster and faster as the kiss progressed.

After a protracted amount of time lost in the two's own world, Blake's lungs started to burn and they pulled away reluctantly. When Weiss frowned, the zoan chuckled and caressed her cheek, "Some of us have to breathe, love."

Weiss looked off to the left, a small hint of red revealed her blush. "I'm aware." She pouted.

"So cute. Besides, don't you think that was a nice first kiss?" Weiss' brow furrowed before looking at the blushing but smiling panterathrope. "That night, since I had a snout…I couldn't exactly, well, you understand. I wanted it to be special?"

Weiss laughed and hugged her new beau tighter, "You're such a hopeless romantic."

Blake scoffed, "I'm sure you've seen my books." Weiss giggled against Blake before pulling them down into another kiss.

This kiss however…was a severe step up, it started innocent, but soon mouths opened and fangs clicked together ever so slightly. Blake's hands went from the cloth over Weiss' hips to slipping under the thick robe and running up the small vampire's smooth skin. Weiss gasped when the zoan's palms stayed at the sides when they traveled up from her breasts, just ghosting the flesh with intent. Blake reached Weiss' small shoulders and ever so slightly, pushed the oversized robe off the vampire where it slipped to the ground whispering against Weiss' pale skin before falling and piling onto the hardwood floors without a sound.

Blake cut the kiss short to watch their robe, their scent rub off on Weiss and then reveal her gorgeous, flawless body glowing in the brightening moonlight. Weiss was bare and ready for them to take her.

Blake grinned.

They slammed the door shut behind them, cracking it with their immense strength as it stuck itself into the broken frame. They wrapped up the small woman in their arms and kissed her deeply, ferociously biting and getting a taste of the royal blood. Weiss moaned, making Blake's member twitch as it hardened even more. The vampire scrabbled at their shirt, pulling it free from the confines off their pants and foregoing the buttons to simply rip it off.

When the zoan frowned, the heiress whispered her sultry words into Blake's ear, "Fair's fair, right? Remember that it was your own impatience back in the church that you caused this whole mess by ripping up my dress."

"Best decision." They said before mouthing at Weiss' jaw following it down. Weiss gasped and rolled her hips into the increasingly prominent appendage in Blake's formal pants. With one hand supporting the small of the vampire's back, Blake deftly undid their belt and zipper, shoving it down to their knees as they lowered Weiss onto the bed. The vampire shivered, Blake was making use of their tongue and attending to all the sensitive spots on her neck, she retaliated by scratching up the back of the dress shirt, tearing it to tatters and flinging them to fray. All that mattered in her world right now was the bed and Blake. Their weight was perfect on top of her, and the new sensation of skin-to-skin contact made her hum and arch her body to feel more of the muscular zoan on her, their abs, their chest, she even felt up every muscle in Blake's arms. Weiss felt lightheaded, and even without the need to breathe it was hard to keep up with all the demanding kisses. Blake wanted her taste, her touch, and any sound they could wring from her.

All the grinding lead to Blake's open pants shuffling further down and Weiss crooned at the panterathrope's hot, covered cock teasing her core through their tight boxer briefs. Weiss whimpered and started to desperately push Blake's pants with her feet, she used the loose belt and slackened waistline as footholds and forced them to reveal more and more of her taller lover.

Blake laughed at her action, her patience was non-existent by now and it amused them to no end. They acquiesced to her demand and kicked off their pants where the useless piece of clothing slithered to the floor. Weiss wrapped her feet around them pushing Blake more and more into her.

The zoan finally relented with their hungry kisses that were fervent to make up for lost time and slowly started to worship the rest of the small vampire's lithe form. Weiss awarded them by scratching at the base of their ears and lightly pulling at the sensitive appendages. Blake purred loudly enough that it felt as it was echoing of the walls of the room. Weiss' moans soon joined the sounds as Blake wrapped their lips around a pink nipple, sucking, licking, and even nibbling.

Weiss threaded her hands through Blake's long curvy hair before something occurred to her hazy mind, "W-why are you still humanoid?" She looked out the large window to see the moon almost at its peak.

"We both wanna kiss, want to feel you. We're in agreement." Blake answered.

Weiss leaned Blake's head up, "'We'?"

"My panther. I accepted it, finally. Whilst you are absent, it became less of a subconscious feeling and grew to be of more developed personally, but in the end, we are the same person. Just…slightly different personalities…and priorities." Blake thought back to how the panther practically screamed to take Weiss as their mate then and there. "So therefore, 'we'. Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all." Weiss held their cheek and looked at Blake with gentle eyes, "I guess that means I have more to love."

Blake purred, " **Yes, I suppose you do, my beloved mate.** " The zoan blinked and coughed nervously, giving a slightly uneasy smile, "That…happens from time to time if we are in sync."

"You're so cute." Weiss bent and kissed the top of their head, "Now, get back to fucking me before I flip you and take over."

Blake grinned and their erection got harder. Who doesn't like a feisty lover?

They went back to work, feeling those soft, milky legs as the zoan kissed their way down there, relishing how Weiss squirmed under them. They massaged her thighs and planted little kisses everywhere but where the vampire needed it most. Blake chuckled when Weiss tried to use her vampiric strength to push Blake down but they resisted. They controlled their body to partially transform. Blake's spine cracked and lengthened before the tail bone extended and quickly became covered in flesh and fur. The bestial side of Blake controlled the tail with glee so that its faunus side could focus on what was really important. The tail struck as fast as a scorpion and encased Weiss' thin wrists in its powerful hold, forcing the vampire's hands off to the side.

Weiss whined and bared her fangs but both supernatural beings knew it was merely for show. Still, Blake was amused and indulged in Weiss' wishes. They lightly kissed her smooth lower lips and used their tongue to push and spread them open, allowing them to taste the pink soft tissue hidden underneath. "Ah! Oooh! More!" Weiss gasped. She helped her lover by spreading her legs further and rolling into each long, calculated lick. Weiss had already been a wet mess before, but her nectar was near overflowing by now, tasking Blake with the job of drinking up every drop. They increased their speed, mindful of their rough tongue, but licked Weiss in all the right ways. The vampire nearly lost it when Blake started to attack her clit with gusto, working it from the hood and drawing the swollen bunch of nerves into their mouth to be worked over even more.

Blake took note of their lover's jerky movements and pathetic whimpers between every moan. They left her clit with one long lick and a kiss before morphing their tongue. It grew and flattened, and when Blake drew a grooming lick up Weiss' core they savored the way their mate praised their name.

But they wanted more.

In one quick go, Blake entered Weiss with their tongue and held down the wild hips. Weiss twisted and shouted, screaming to the sky and letting the moon know who was giving her such extreme pleasure.

The zoan felt Weiss not only tighten inside, but closed her legs around their head as well. The vampire shivered beautifully and instinctively gasped for unnecessary air. The aftershocks of Weiss' orgasm were guided and softened by Blake's attentive tongue. Blake pulled away and sat up; not at all surprised that their dick had become so swollen it was sticking straight up through the waistband.

The zoan only realized that they had been pulled onto their back when a beautiful vampire loomed over their face, her face pulled into a grin with fangs on display. Blake blushed and stuttered until Weiss scooted down and tore off Blake's trunks and gently grasped their cock to give it a few quick pumps. Weiss came close and kissed the stiff shaft, "I'm not done with you. This time, I think I can swallow it all." Blake twitched at the breath passing their member and blushed hard at her estimate. Now that Blake was in a humanoid form—and also not in heat—their cock was much more manageable, it was still large by most standards and still thick for a regular person.

Weiss giggled when Blake's length twitched and expelled a few drops of precum into her grip. A few moderate pumps had Blake hissing and bucking into Weiss' hand. The zoan swallowed upon seeing Weiss look at them like her next meal.

Weiss tucked her hair behind her ear and started to lick and kiss the side of Blake's cock, she descended and spread their legs so she could get a nice taste of the zoan's loose skin on their sack. She sucked on it and licked it, making Blake gasp and freeze up, more delicious pre poured from the swollen member. She smoothly let her tongue slide up the underside of their cock, collecting the liquid and swallowing it. Her hand worked the bottom of Blake's shaft while she enthusiastically sucked the bulbous head on her lover's phallus.

Blake growled and whined, arching their back and trying to keep their hips still while Weiss expertly sucked them off. Their vision was blurring, all they could do was focus on the amazing feeling their mate was giving them.

Amazing turned into awe-struck fast. Weiss lifted up until her pink lips were just barely on them and then deepthroated the entire length.

This time Blake couldn't help but to bend their legs and arch, letting out a scream that devolved into a roar. The zoan looked down and saw blue eyes through white bangs, shining with amusement and lust. They reached down and gently moved her bangs aside, groaning at the sight before gasping when the vampire swallowed. Blake courteously kept Weiss' white hair out of the way with a large hand on her head while the heiress bobbed up and down, taking the zoan cock as fair as she could and licking up the copious amount of pre that was positively leaking from Blake now.

A primal growl filled the room and claws dug into Weiss' head, "Weiss…! Gonna…!" The vampire understood and proceeded to deepthroat Blake once more instead of moving away. Both warm hands rested on Weiss' head keeping her still, and then the cock engorged and shot its hot, thick load down the vampire's gullet. Weiss was somewhat surprised to find out that even in their mortal form, Blake could shoot an impressively ample amount of cum.

When Weiss swallowed and milked the last bit from the hot member, she slid off, letting her lips drag and stick to the skin before releasing the dick with a pop. Weiss inspected her handiwork: a big, goofy smile on Blake's face, twitching thighs, and hard breathing. The vampire was so pleased with the sight.

Suddenly, the heiress yelped and turned behind her to look at the damp tail that tested her wetness. She felt a large amount of heat next to her, only to see Blake smirking next at her. It didn't seem quite right though.

" **You certainly are quite the cocksucker.** " Oh, well, that explains it.

"Should you really be talking to your mate like that?" She gave the faunus a look over, "…You're not quite Blake are you?"

" **I am them, and they are me. They've checked out for a bit so I decided to have a little fun."** 'Blake' snogged Weiss neck, purring and scent marking her while pulling her into their lap facing them. They ran their hands up and down Weiss' side before one went all the way down and grinded the palm into her still swollen clit. Weiss whimpered before yelling when the panther stuck two fingers into her suddenly, going at a relentless pace and having the vampire moaning and clinging to them. " **Where do you want it? Your mark.** "

The panther had the decency to ease up a bit so Weiss could answer, "W-where do you put it normally?"

They moved her hair to the side with their free and nuzzled the crook of her neck. " **Here, where everyone can see it."**

"My, you're possessive."

The panther kissed up from Weiss' chest, nipping at her breast and mumbling into her skin, " **Mine. Mine. All mine.** " The panterathrope paused and their eyes glazed over for a second. They laughed to themselves and slowly withdrew their fingers, " **Ours.** " The panther delivered one rough kiss, unafraid to nip and tease, tangling and dominating Weiss. After a long while, the two mates separated and the zoan rested on Weiss' shoulder.

"Blake?"

The faunus popped back up, "Yes?" The vampire noted the lack of the deep baritone octave and primal undertone.

"So does that happen every once in awhile?"

"That was a first." Blake shrugged, unworried about the personality switch, "Now, did you decide where you want it?"

Weiss could help but to snort. Both of them were so focused on this that it was almost funny. She regained her composure and tapped her neck and smiled, "Here."

Weiss giggled when she felt Blake instantly get hard again.

Blake purred and turned Weiss so she was on the bed with her head on the pillow. They gentle caressed her cheek and smiled. "It'll be a little be better if I…uh."

"If you fuck me?"

"Well, I've heard that experiencing an orgasm while you are getting your mark feels _astounding._ "

Weiss raised her brow in amusement and smiled, shaking her head, "Well, who am I to say no to that?" Blake smiled, with their teeth and fangs on display. They took their wet cock and teased Weiss a little by stroking the head up and down her slit, grinding against her clit a bit. They opened her wide and she gripped their shoulders, anticipating it. Blake lined up and slowly sunk in.

Weiss gasped and clawed at Blake's back, barely able to keep still as the large phallus stretched her wide, and sunk into her wet pussy touching and rubbing against the walls. Blake didn't even really feel the pain, they were too enraptured with the way their mate swallowed them up, enticing them farther and farther to embrace the warm, velvet walls that squeezed them.

When Blake and Weiss were finally hip to hip, they shuddered. It felt like a lock and key, perfectly made for each other. Weiss reached up and brought the zoan's head down to kiss them deeply, "Move." When they got her assent they slowly rocked back and forth, making them both shiver. Gradually, Blake started a rhythm and escalated into a faster pace, they wanted to go slower but for that they got a smack on the arm and a "I took your cock easily when you were in your panther form, so don't treat me like I'm fragile!"

This sort of made the zoan even more turned on, considering the inner panther was really enjoying Weiss' "take no shit" attitude. It called the attitude, ' **strong willed** ' which was something it liked in a mate.

Soon the bed was creaking and moving as Blake took Weiss. The air was filled with their moans and gasps and the slightest scent of blood from Weiss' claws digging into her lover's back. Blake's pace had risen to a relentless pace, strong strokes, and deadly aim hitting their mate in all the right ways in all the right areas. They rested their hand over the heiresses where it was wrapped around the headboard in a death grip. The zoan grinded upwards and pounded Weiss perfectly in her g-spot. "Fuck!" Her body arched and she pulled herself closer to them.

Weiss was on the brink of climax when the zoan suddenly stopped. She looked up into their face which showed they were struggling. Behind them, the moon was in the window shining brightly with no obstructions. It had been continuously beating Blake down with its light, forcing the cursed cells to change. Something twisted and snapped as Blake grit their teeth. "I-can't put it off a **ny** lon **ger I'm going** to turn!" They slowly backed away and tried to pull out before a pair of legs and vampiric strength pulled them back.

"Ok then, turn." Weiss said as if you told her the sky was blue.

" **With me in you!?** " Blake fingers cracked and extended, the shadows of paw pads growing darker. Their shoulders spread and cracked while their face started to warp.

"Go ahead." They looked unsure before Weiss grabbed their head and pressed a kiss on their forehead. "You won't hurt me, I promise. Show you me your true self and I'll show you mine." Blake didn't completely understand but they nodded and held Weiss to their chest, lifting her from the bed and growling into her shoulder.

Blake ceased stopping the transformation with their willpower and let it happen. As always, their consciousness became hazy and the pain came and passed in waves for everything that was changed. Somehow though through all the messed up and distorted functions, they could feel below them that there was some moving on their chest before noting how their arms were forced to open enough that something stretched past their hold. Opening gold eyes revealed that what has escaped was a beautiful pair of white bat wings.

After long moments, the air was still once more with the silence chiming in after a huge snap of misplaced bones and joints correcting themselves and the tearing and ripping of skin before knitting back together.

Blake breathed heavily before gently resting their mate down. Weiss was in her complete form, horns, wings, and all. Weiss opened her blacked out eyes with royal blue irises and grinned, " _Told you that you wouldn't hurt me."_

" **Still reckless.** " Blake said, their voice having a tinge of their faunus tone as well. They nuzzled Weiss and licked her cheek.

" _I seem to have a penchant for that. Now, shall we continue?_ " The bed complained and the supernatural beings looked at it, and then looked at Blake's legs hanging off the end.

" **Maybe somewhere else?** "

" _Like?_ " Blake grinned—as much as they could in this form anyway—and picked Weiss up and stood her on the floor, she stumbled a little due to her legs still being effected by Blake's earlier pounding.

The Panterathrope kicked the beaten door off its hinges, " **Ladies first.** " Weiss snickered when Blake stooped down, and upon evaluation by way of a bump on the head, the panther decided they should just go on all fours and save themselves the trouble.

Blake led them to the reading room and went into the closet to reveal a hatch. Down a long staircase later, Blake brought Weiss to the basement, where a manner of different weapons and old, _old_ reference books for the supernatural were stored. In the back of the room there was a massive bed built into the floor, so if Blake needed to hide or contain themselves, this would be a base of operations. " _So this is where you got the idea._ "

 **"Uh-huh.** " Weiss turned behind her just in time to see the panther pounce her while transforming to their bi-pedal form and wrestle the vampire down. Weiss giggled and laughed before the sounds turned into moans and gasps. Blake touched her sensitive wings, kissed her everywhere and licked Weiss' pussy back into a wet, throbbing mess. When they entered her again, this time they didn't care about being gentle.

Blake had Weiss screaming and rolling her hips in no time, even like this, the lovers fit perfectly with one another. Blake watched Weiss' body language and how tight she clamped around their dick to guess how close she was. The panther reached down and played with her clit making the vampire's eyes widen before she screamed louder. Blake lifted her up by the small of her back and moved all that fine ivory hair out of the way all while they kept thrusting into the screeching vampire.

Weiss clenched down hard and took a breath to scream Blake's name, and just before she could get the first letter out, Blake's face became wilder than ever before and their teeth and fangs grew larger before they chomped down on Weiss' neck at the very moment of climax.

Weiss fisted Blake's fur and scratched their back. She felt so _good._ Everything was flickering and warm and electrifying. The were-poison seeped through her tissue and veins, a pleasantly warm sensation that filled her whole being. Amongst it all, Weiss could feel as though something was imprinting and melding with her, with her very soul even.

* * *

" **…Weiss? Weiss? Are you okay?** " The vampire blinked and looked at a worried Blake, hovering above her with blood on their mouth. " **Are you okay?** "

" _How long have I been out?"_ She gingerly moved her body around a little to test the waters. Everything seemed to be okay—besides the puddle of Blake's and her cum leaking out of her.

" **A few minutes, you scared me.** "

" _Sorry_." Weiss mumbled easing up on her elbows and bringing Blake's head down to groom and lick off the blood on their snout. The heiress paused when something floated across her mind. A touch of happiness. She turned to the panther with the question on her face.

" **Marks have other properties. Like minor empathy, so you connect to your mate's emotions. And if you were able to give me a mark, we'd be able to have telepathic conversations.** " Weiss could feel the hint of sadness in Blake's statement.

" _Would you have wanted a mark from me?_ "

" **Of course!** "

Weiss hummed, and thought for a bit. " _There might be something I can do about that. In my family my great-grandfather came up with a spell. It was more of a binding spell for servants, but I think I can tweak and repurpose it. It might not work but we can try."_ She laughed when Blake's tail became very animated.

" **Please. I want for people to know I'm your mate**." She nodded and kissed the crown of their head and hugged them.

" _You…wouldn't happen to have anything that would scar you? Permanently, I mean._ " Blake thought for a moment before a wave of regret and sadness hit Weiss like a tree fell on her. Blake got up and left before she had a chance to recover and ask. A few minutes later, Blake came down the stairs gingerly carrying something swaddled in thick blankets.

They put it down in front of her and eased back a little. " **Be careful.** " They warned.

Weiss raised a brow but said nothing. She slowly unwrapped the bundle before jumping back yelling, " _Why the fuck do you have a silver dagger?_ "

Blake shuffled around in their seat uncomfortably, " **I use it to now fight when a wild shifter comes our way.** "

" _'Now'_ "

" **Well, that wasn't its original intent.** "

Weiss thought to Blake's talk of 'accepting themselves' and she wonder how much that really meant.

But that was a topic for another day.

" _This'll work. Now, where do you want your mark?"_ Blake cheered up and looked all over themselves before staring at Weiss for a moment. They reached up and used their thumb to caress the family crest in the junction of her clavicle right above her sternum.

" **There.** "

Weiss' elongated scar glowed red in place of a blush. " _You really are a hopeless romantic_." She laughed a little before taking a breath. " _Are you sure you want it there? This will hurt a lot, especially where bone is close to the skin._ "

" **It's going to hurt like a bitch anyways.** " Weiss nodded and pushed Blake to lie down before straddling their chest, putting her knees on the crook of Blake's arms to hold them down.

" _Try not to move._ " Blake nodded and took a deep breath as Weiss started to chant in a forgotten tongue, even their familiarity with Latin barely offered a scrap of comprehension. The snowflake mark on Weiss' chest glowed brightly and her eyes turned into a solid white. Blake caught their name once or twice before Weiss lowered the dagger and started to carve a snowflake pattern and ancient glyphs.

It burned.

It stung.

It was the worst pain Blake had ever experienced and Weiss was only making light cuts, just trying to cut the first layers of epidermis while being deep enough to scar. It took all of Blake's self discipline to not move or even scream so as not to interrupt the ritual and go through it again.

It felt like hours since Weiss started to cut them, but after she added what had to be the last small character of an ancient script Weiss sat up straight. They watched as she went to one of the teeth marks dotting her neck, where there was a scar despite a vampire's regeneration abilities. She placed the tip of her claw there and pushed, puncturing and grabbing a sample of royal blood that had a mix of Blake's own instinctual blood magic and soul mixed with it.

Weiss placed her claw in the very middle of the snowflake she had drawn onto them and gave the last offering by penetrating the panther's skin.

Blake finally let out the scream that had been building.

The thick, eerie atmosphere that was once charged with old magic evaporated into the lines of the snowflake that contrasted on Blake's fur by glowing pure white on an ebony background. Weiss' eyes turned back to normal and the first thing she did was throw the dagger so hard it embedded itself into the stone and cement. She held Blake's hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb while she carefully cleaned the wound with her tongue. Not only did she get the blood she needed to replace the immense amounts of energy she had spent casting and rewording the spell, but the healing agent in her saliva helped close the cuts that were regenerating at a snail's pace.

Blake slowly hugged the small, fretting vampire, " **I'm okay.** "

Weiss frowned but accepted the comforting action " _You better be."_ After few moments of silence, Weiss looked at Blake and focused. She reached out with her mind using the snowflake scar as a proxy.

 _Can you hear me?_

There was a beat before Blake open their eyes to look at Weiss.

 _Can you hear me, you dolt!?_

Blake chuckled, and without losing their silly grin they answered.

 _ **Loud and clear**._

* * *

 _Who in god's name is beating at the door this early in the morning?_ Blake groaned and woke up. They yawned and stretched before looking around for moment. They were back upstairs. Blake thought back to last night, remembering how they and Weiss went another round, with Weiss riding them to avoid discomfort for the both of them with their new marks. Then the two decided that the creatures should move upstairs, for the musty smell and possible germs would be a terrible place to sleep especially with still healing wounds.

Blake gasped and jumped out of bed, going to the bathroom and feeling Weiss' mark. It was a beautiful snowflake but in between the two octagons were an array of intricate glyphs. And now that they were in their mortal, faunus form, the snowflake turned from white to black. They marveled at it for a moment more before the person at the door frantically knocked again. "Hold on!"

They ran back into their room to at least grab some underwear and a shirt before suddenly skidding and almost giving themselves whiplash. Because there was Weiss.

In her human form.

Sleeping peacefully.

On their bed.

In the _sunlight._

Blake yelped a shook Weiss already lifting her to take her to a shadowy place before they got a fist in the face. "What are you doing?" Weiss growled, her eyes closed from just waking up.

"Weiss, the sun!"

Instinctively Weiss jumped and looked out the window before glancing down at herself. She wasn't burning, or even sizzling. No smoke anywhere. Blake also took a few cautious sniffs of the air but nothing about Weiss had changed. Well, except the smell of blood in her scent was almost gone. The mates looked at each other for a moment before the knocker assaulted the door again.

"Hold on!" Blake screamed, unable to keep some of the feral-ness out of their voice. This seemed to shut the visitor right up.

They got on their feet and slid on some boxer briefs and a loose shirt before going to Weiss and holding her cheek, "Are you okay? How-?

"My mark. I heard that there could be a power transfer of sorts." She lightly touched around it, watching the glyphs light up from the two mates' short proximity.

"So now you can walk around in the day?"

"I suppose so." Weiss looked down at her naked self again before shaking her head and shoving Blake towards the doorless entryway, "Go answer the damn door before I get up and wring their neck."

Blake nodded and walked out a little dazed. Unable to believe what just happened. They reached the door and opened it to find Sun Wukong looking fearfully behind him. "Sun?"

"Oh thank god! Blake there were screams and animal roars and the whole town was scared to come out and—and—oh." Sun had turned around at the same time Blake opened the door wider. The priest was covered in scratches, bruises and bites, especially the black tattoo-esque snowflake on their skin.

"Uh…what are those—?"

Sun was cut off by a loud yawn from behind Blake. Both fauna turned and saw Weiss with the sheets haphazardly tied around herself, with her shoulders exposed. Meaning that her mating mark was out for all to see. Of course, Sun was a faunus, and he knew a mate mark when he saw one—luckily he didn't know it was a _supernatural_ mating mark—and he smiled wide.

Blake panicked as Weiss drew close and lightly hugged them from behind, "Who's this?"

"Uh—ah—well, this is Sun, one of my best friends." Blake glared at his shit-eating grin.

"Nice to meet you." Sun said extending his hand.

Weiss frowned, annoyed at the boy's interruptive actions from before, "Likewise." She growled. She turned to Blake, "Kick him out and come back to bed. I want to lounge in the sun with you." With that she turned and left.

"O-of course, I'll be by in a moment, love." They turned back around to see Sun waving a gesture and making a 'whi-pshh' sound. They frowned and rubbed their temples. "She's…not a morning person."

"I guess I can tell the town that it wasn't monsters."

"Sun…! Just. Come back in a few hours and I'll properly introduce you to her."

"Her?"

"My new fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

Vocal Practice

by YinYangBangBang

Summary

After a drunken one night stand with Blake, Weiss is left wondering why she couldn't get that evening out of her mind. Unfortunately for her when she phones for a repeat session, the Schnee singer realises she's not quite as quick to head into things than she was when off her face.

Notes

(Set in my buddy DashingIceCream's RWBY!Rock universe, thank you v much for helping me out with this and hope you like it!)

The more she thought about it, the crazier it seemed. All bands had their after party celebrations, some drinking and ending up hooking up with a fan or the nearest available person; but the last thing Weiss expected was going down that path. And especially not with Blake, their own band's Bassist!

It'd been a few days since and she couldn't get it out of her mind still. The evening, what she remembered of it, was _fantastic._ Considering how much they'd had to drink, she was surprised she could remember the hookup part between her and Blake. She knew for a fact it happened, and it felt good. And she remembered how she had the best night's sleep she'd had in years in the aftermath of it, and even the small shock in the morning when she woke up to see Blake's figure laying by her side. Sure, Weiss made it clear it was just one night where she let her hair down and had some fun with someone she trusted, no strings attached.

So why did she want to do it again so badly?

Weiss had been staring down at Blake's number on her scroll for nearly ten minutes, thumb only just avoiding the call button while she ran through it all in her head. How would she even ask for this? Was it best to set up some sort of activity together and hope it trailed on to more, or was it best to just ask outright? Even if she was needy, she didn't want to _seem like it._

Throwing caution to the wind and swallowing her nerves as best she could, she thumbed the call button.

Bringing the phone to her ear, Weiss only hoped the outgoing tone could drown out the thudding of her own heartbeat. She hadn't even rehearsed what she was going to say, or how she was going to say it! The last thing she wanted to do was seem desperate, or offend Blake in some way by making her think she was only useful for _that._ Maybe she should have written something down and looked at it before-

 _"Hello?"_

No time. Swallowing once again, Weiss had to force herself to keep going. Even if she didn't know what to say, she wouldn't let it dissolve into an awkward silence. "H-Hey, Blake! I-I was just… Wondering how you were, what you're up to, thought I'd give you a call, you know..."

There was a small chuckle from the other side. _"You could have just texted me."_

"W-Well, u-uh… M-Maybe I wanted to _call_ you!" Smooth. So much for doing this calmly and not seeming clingy.

 _"Huh… Fair enough."_ Blake didn't seem to mind, or at least didn't seem so from what she heard. It was hard to tell without seeing her face to face. _"Well I'm good, I'm just reading in my room. Hotel doesn't really have much around but I've got a decent book. What about you?"_

"Oh, I'm good as well! I don't really have anything at the moment so I'm enjoying some 'me time'." So far so good, that didn't sound all too awkward, but she had yet to ask. Biting her lip for a moment, she took a short breath in before starting. "I wondered if… you wanted to come over. Practice isn't for a good five hours, I thought maybe we could… enjoy one another's company?"

For a short moment Blake was silent again. Either she was turning a page or she didn't know what to say. Weiss assumed the first, when she only responded with _"You want to hang out with me? I thought you and Ruby were best friends?"_

"No! I mean, yes we are, I guess; but that's not-" Sighing, she decided to truly risk it. Last time it happened there was no script, and everything went just fine. Having one now seemed pointless, and at this point it couldn't get any worse.

"Okay, let me be straight with you… This is more about… you know, _that night."_

 _"Oh… right."_ Sighing gently to herself, Blake spoke softly; _"Look, I seriously don't mind that you don't want a relationship or anything. I admit, I had a lot of fun. It helped me blow off some steam, but I really am cool with it being just between us and never happening again."_

"It was a lot of fun, and it helped me blow off some steam too. I don't think i've done that in a… long _long_ time." Weiss agreed, leaning back against the headboard as she looked up at the ceiling. Moment of truth. "So, I got thinking… if it was good for the both of us, and we both really enjoyed it… why should it be just one time when we're both completely drunk?"

Taking advantage of Blake's additional silence, she explained further. "And… perhaps; if you were interested in that happening again… I have a free room for a good few hours we can… take advantage of?"

That last moment of silence was the worst. That moment was where things clung in the balance. She had either offended Blake so much she didn't want to speak, or she'd got her seriously thinking about it. The longer it went on, the louder the thudding in Weiss's ears got. What if she ruined their friendship forever in one poor choice of words and just made it awkward?

But it seemed not so;

 _"What's your room number again?"_

"Oh…" In the back of her mind, she didn't expect Blake would go for it! But that confirmed it. "It's room 603, floor above you."

 _"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Y-yes! Fine! S-see you in a few then!"

Before she could embarrass herself any further, she quickly hung up the call. While that was probably the most awkward Blake had ever heard their lead singer, Weiss couldn't help but bring her phone against her face in the sheer shock of what just happened. _Blake did want to do it again._ She really had just organised another rendezvous with their mysterious bassist for no strings attached fun.

Now she had to swallow her nerves long enough for her to get there.

Ten minutes and nothing. That wouldn't have been much for her to worry about, if Weiss hadn't been panicking about the whole thing making the minutes seem longer. What was taking Blake so long? Did she back out at the last minute without notice? Or even worse, maybe she went to Ruby or Yang's room to make fun of her for being so needy. Panic made her think of all kinds of scenarios, each one increasing in craziness and decreasing in likelihood.

 **Knock knock knock**

It nearly made Weiss jump out of her skin, but at least it stopped the train of thought taking more wild turns. Quickly checking the peephole, she sighed with relief. Blake hadn't bailed after all. Rather quickly she opened the door, narrowing her eyes at her for a moment.

"You certainly took your time!"

"It's not my fault I didn't realise I ran out of… supplies." That was left vague, but given that she was clutching her handbag, it was probably something essential. Brushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear, she asked; "Are you gonna let me in or are we having the corridor watch?"

"Oh, just get in here." She could chastise Blake for longer, but given that she was already anxious about things happening again, the fear of someone knowing wasn't something she wanted on top of that. Once Blake was inside, she took the time to flip the sign on the door to the 'Do Not Disturb' position before she closed it. "I thought you'd bailed on me for a second to laugh at me or something."

Blake was already making herself comfortable when Weiss turned around, sitting herself on the edge of the bed and taking off her shoes. "Yeah, you caught me; I left you high and dry to go to Yang's and laugh about you." When that wasn't met with a laugh or any form of response, she clarified; "That was a joke."

"Ha, ha." Weiss was unamused. At the very least she wasn't alone with her own thoughts, but she didn't appreciate being the butt of a joke when this was so fresh to her. "What supplies were so urgent you left me hanging, anyway?"

"Let me give you a hint; this is a _booty call._ "

"I know that! But what's so important you have to put off- oh." Finally the penny dropped. Condoms. That was more than enough reason to make Weiss wait considering what could happen if they weren't so safe. Running her hand down her face in embarrassment, she tried to hide how truly flustered she was.

" _You_ could have texted _me_."

"I thought I would be a few minutes tops." Blake tried to laugh, clearly getting flustered herself. She might have been one of the quieter members of the band, but she'd had her fair share of flings to know to be safe. She just didn't expect those flings to happen with someone else in the band.

Sensing that Blake was just as nervous as her, she scratched her head gently. Weiss wasn't good at easing the tension, she never knew how the sisters managed it so easily. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to voice the questions on her mind. "So… I have to ask; did you run out of supplies when you and me…?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Shifting her weight to get more comfortable on the bed, she rested her bag on the bedside table. They'd be needing it soon enough after all. "I usually make sure to have a couple on me for if I ever get lucky, I'm pretty sure we used them both."

"Oh, I see. That's very responsible." She chastised herself inwardly. That sounded so patronising! Quickly she changed the subject again, attempting whatever she could to make some small talk related to the subject; "Did we… do it twice? That night is still hazey to me."

Blake could only scratch the back of her head, ears twitching lightly with her nerves. Goodness did Weiss think those ears were cute…

"I'm pretty sure we just did it the once," Blake clarified, "But given how drunk we were, I probably fucked up the first one putting it on wrong then got it on the second. But I remember definitely using one."

"Okay, great. One less worry off my mind." Shifting her weight to the other foot as she leant against the wall, she asked; "What else do you remember? Of us… canoodling?"

Laughing lightly to herself, Blake ended up blushing even more. Weiss could barely believe she'd gotten Blake to laugh so easily, but it was music to her ears. Everything that came from her mouth was.

"Canoodling? What century are you from?" But as the laughter died down, she thought about that. And _really_ thought about it.

"I remember wandering back, barely able to keep our hands off each other…" While she was simply answering Weiss's question, it seemed she had an ulterior motive, given that her voice began to lower in tone, and she seemed to be smirking in her direction. "We made out the instant the door opened, and I remember you pushing me down onto the bed and pulling my shirt open…"

"So far drunk me sounds like Yang." Weiss had to comment. Unfortunately for her, Blake's plan was working. The poor girl's cheeks were beginning to glow red and warm.

Just as Blake planned, and intended to continue. "I don't remember how we started, but then I remember how into it we were. You yelped and shivered when I kissed at your neck. I think I still have the scratch marks on my back from how you tried to get a grip."

"GOD!" Weiss couldn't even look at Blake anymore, having to turn around as she covered her face with her hands. She never expected someone who was usually so quiet make her feel so hot and bothered.

But all Blake could do was laugh to herself quietly, patiently waiting for her to turn back around so they could get back to it. Even encouraging it. "Okay, I'll stop. Sorry, it was too much fun to fluster you like that."

"You _know_ I don't usually do these sorts of things!" Only just turning back around, she still struggled to look at Blake. Before all this she never gave Blake a second thought. Blake was just Blake, a skilled but quiet bassist and Yang's best friend. Now her perspective was completely shifted. The quiet girl was now a fine figured woman who ticked all of Weiss's boxes. Tall, mysterious, had killer legs; She must be doing something right to get this lucky. "I'm amazed you even went for it in the first place. I thought out of everyone in the band, Yang was more your speed."

"Eww, no. Yang's my best friend, that would be like… screwing my own sister or something." She shuddered at the thought.

"That's fair." Finally smiling again, she shrugged her shoulders. "And, you came when I suggested doing it again, and now I'm standing here rambling…"

"Weiss," she interrupted, sighing gently and shrugging her shoulders. She could tell how nervous Weiss was, and even if she felt similar, she had to say something. "If you don't want to do it, that's totally fine you know. We can just hang out, watch TV or whatever."

Sighing outward, she internally debated. Blake was so understanding and sweet, even when she expected something completely different for their day. She really was lucky even now. Stepping forward, she sat herself down on the edge of the bed next to Blake, telling her honestly; "But I do want to. I just… argh." Looking up to her eyes directly, she asked. "How do you even start? This was so much easier when I was too wasted to care."

"Well…" Blake punctuated that word with a smaller action. She brought her hand onto Weiss's thigh, rubbing up and down gently. Not what Weiss expected from someone so quiet. "That depends what you wanna do, I guess. I assumed you had some kind of idea?"

It caught her off guard. This might have been what she wanted, but it wasn't what she _expected._ Then again, she didn't even know what she expected when she had no experience to begin with. With a shaky breath, she clarified, "I didn't think that far ahead. I know I want to… _you know what_ , but that's as far as I thought."

"Okay, then let's just start with..." Leaning in toward Weiss, Blake's eyes gently closed as she captured the singer's lips. Soft and tender, she cautiously kneaded their lips together, gently rubbing her thigh all the more to add into the sensation.

It was working wonders for Weiss. She knew what she was doing with kissing, and eagerly returned Blake's actions. Easing her mouth open, she couldn't help but sigh with joy when she felt Blake's teeth capture her lower lip, raking over them gently. As the speed began to increase, the corners of her mouth began to perk up. Now things had started moving, she found the bravery to go further. And started by shifting herself forward up against Blake's body instead, hanging onto her shoulders and seating herself on her lap.

Things heated up a lot further from there. One hand held the back of Blake's head to keep her in place as she kissed deeper, nuzzling her mouth open more with her own. She felt the hand that was on her thigh leave to loop around her back instead, holding her safely.

Once more Weiss received a shock when she felt another tongue brushing against hers. It took a lot to stop herself squealing or instantly pulling away, but nothing could stop the shudder of pleasure when she gave into it, matching Blake's slow and sensual movements. ' _But why stop there?'_ She thought. Blake's tongue was wonderful to feel, but she called her here to feel something a little lower. Something she had to work at to wake up. Lightly smirking into the kiss, she teasingly rolled her hips forward against Blake's, allowing one of her eyes to peek open to see the reaction.

Blake's eyebrow furrowed. She hummed with pleasure against Weiss's lips, finding her knees shuddering lightly. That was the signal to keep it going. Closing her eyes once more, Weiss rolled herself forward again every so often, moving the hand from her shoulder to her side, where she stroked up and down.

But her lover for the day returned the favour. The feeling of Blake's gentle fingers stroking her spine was pleasurable, even with a layer of clothes in the way of her bare skin. How Weiss wished she had the confidence to make that dive and be the first to remove that barrier. Perhaps if this kept going…

"Mrff-!" After another few thrusts forward, Blake pulled herself back from their kiss, taking a moment to catch her breath again before she whispered. "Damn, you know what you're doing! You're gonna have to stop if you want me to last."

Already? For saying she had little experience, that was a great ego boost for Weiss. Perhaps a little too much given that she didn't move off Blake's lap. In fact, she rolled forward once again, leaning in closer to Blake's ear. "You think you can go twice?" She whispered teasingly.

"Hnn…" Now there was an idea. Weiss said from the start they were both free for a good few hours, that was more than enough time to regain her energy and go again should she keep going. And Blake did want to keep going, she was so agonisingly close she didn't want to say no.

"... Yeah."

With a mischievous grin, Weiss took that cue. She pulled back from Blake's ear and gave a small push to her shoulders, enough to shove her onto the bed properly. And that wasn't the end of it. She took both of Blake's hands, holding them down above her head before she reconnected with Blake's lips again, this time far more frenzied than before.

She was thrusting herself forward at a much higher speed, holding back her own sighs of pleasure when she felt the heat between her legs rubbing up against the ever hardening bulge in Blake's jeans. From her new position, she could feel her lover's girth fully, making her groan with anticipation against Blake's lips. She _could not wait_ to get started.

After a few minutes of such crazed movements, there were the telltale signs that Blake was done for. Her arms and legs both began to quiver, her back arced up away from the bed as she closed her eyes tightly. The instant Weiss backed away, she gasped sharply for breath, feeling the length between her legs throb as white hot pleasure coursed through her veins. There was no possible way that could be anything but a finish.

And Weiss witnessed it all first hand. One of a few orgasms she'd be having this evening. Even if she didn't share in Blake's happy ending, she certainly didn't mind. Seeing and feeling Blake in this way was almost as satisfying a climax anyway. _Almost._

"Sounded like you had fun…" She teased as she removed herself from her lap.

"Hah… ah…" Still seeing stars, Blake could barely respond in a way other than panting, only having the strength to nod in response. Mustering her strength together, she sat herself up enough to look down toward where Weiss was rubbing, before sighing in annoyance. "Probably should have guessed to bring more undies."

Looking down with her, Weiss couldn't help the heat building in her cheeks. Somehow just knowing that Blake had messed her underwear thanks to her actions was a huge turn on. Something she never considered before. Still, biting her lip gently, she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it gives us the incentive to remove them?"

"... You're not wrong." Blake agreed, sitting herself upright fully. It would be a little while before she'd be ready to go again, but all the more time for her to return the favour. If she was going to go multiple times this evening, Weiss would too. She'd make sure of it. With that in mind, she began to unzip her jeans, shuffling side to side as she pushed them and her underwear off in one go from under her. And yet all the while, she could feel Weiss's gaze.

"You know, it would speed things along if you got ready too."

Still red as a tomato, Weiss noticed she'd stopped pulling off her jeans the rest of the way, keeping what she was eager to see for herself hidden. She had to use all her effort to shift her gaze to Blake's eyes instead. "Sorry," She nervously said, "I just realised I… never really got a good look before. I-it's… interesting to me."

Hesitating still, Blake was trying her hardest to hold her own nerves. It wasn't anything she was particularly cautious of showing, they'd passed that hurdle before; but now that Weiss was giving it such a good look…

Swallowing her nerves, she pulled them off the rest of the way, throwing both her jeans and underwear alongside her boots.

"Ooohhh…" _There it was._ Maybe it wasn't to the full length she could feel when she'd been grinding against it through clothing, but it was still a sight that made Weiss smile. For some reason, the word 'cute' came to mind, seeing it in this softer state. In fact, seeing it that way first was a bonus. It was far less intimidating to see that first before jumping straight into the deep end. "It's… different to what I imagined. Not that I could tell you what that even was."

"Thanks?" Blake seemed unsure if that was a compliment or not, but to keep them going, she shuffled further up onto the bed again, sitting herself up against the headboard instead before she progressed further. Wasn't fair she was partially naked while Weiss remained fully clothed. "Quit distracting me, anyway. You've got to catch up still."

"Do I?" When Blake simply nodded, she huffed in defeat. As much as she wanted to sit and inspect her for a few more minutes, it really wasn't fair to keep her waiting. To return that favour, she stood up, crossing her arms across herself to pull up either side her top, sliding it up and over her shoulders and throwing it aside.

But that wasn't all. Rather than remove her bra right away and have one half of herself bare to be even with Blake, she already began to unzip her own jeans, and made short work of them as she pushed them down and off, kicking them among the pile of Blake's clothes with her too.

If being nearly naked in front of Blake wasn't enough to make her blush before, the small purr she could hear in response certainly did. So she was enjoying the sight after all. That small boost of confidence was enough to push Weiss past the final barrier. Reaching behind her back, she made quick work of the bra strap, unclipping it and allowing it to fall down her arms and to the ground below.

The gaze she was met with when she checked for Blake's approval was one of awe. She couldn't say a word, only able to look Weiss's form up and down, perhaps lingering a little too long on the newly exposed chest.

Clearing her throat, Weiss broke such a silence between them. "When you're done staring, would you mind moving over so we can continue?"

Lightly laughing under her breath, Blake did as she was asked. She shuffled herself over to the furthest side of the bed, watching eagerly as Weiss climbed back on. But she couldn't be silent any longer. "Sorry, you're just… well, you're really attractive, you know that? _._ "

"And you're not so bad yourself. Despite the mess you made in your underwear." When Weiss shuffled up against the pillows, she began to think about that again. Just her kisses and grinding were enough to make Blake finish before she'd even seen the thing, that was a hell of a compliment. Quietly, she asked; "Is it wrong I found that I found that… hot?"

"Great, you have a humiliation kink or something?" But it seemed Blake's lighthearted comments were to mask her own arousal, no matter how obvious the blush on her face made it. As she tucked herself up against Weiss, she rested her head up against the pillow at her side, staring her in the eye and starting to smirk. "Well, I'm not letting myself be the only one with messed up undies."

A shaky sigh fell from Weiss's lips. Blake's hand found its way to her inner thigh, and began petting it up and down, mere inches from her underwear. Perhaps from here Blake could already feel the heat that had been building, a heat that was practically burning Weiss' very core the longer it went unsated. She _hungered_ for more Blake.

And more Blake she would receive. In addition to the petting below, her head moved forward. The soft lips she had a taste for earlier made their way onto her neck, lavishing it with a long, firmer kiss than normal, giving her no choice but to lean her head to one side to allow her the room. Mixed into that was an occasional grazing of teeth, each time threatening to clamp down as she sucked harder on her skin. It didn't take a genius to figure it out; she'd be needing a scarf or something later.

Once Blake's fingers made contact with her underwear, Weiss let out a long, quivering moan. One that increased in pitch when the fingers pressed in further, causing friction to her heat at long last. The fingers ran up and down, rubbing the fabric directly against her crotch with each stroke. Feeling her eyes drop closed, her breath picked up in speed with every movement.

But Blake could sense she was holding back far more than she wanted to. To try and encourage something louder, she opened her mouth wider against the neck, and clamped down with her teeth firmly.

"OH!"

It worked. To Weiss's surprise, the bite goaded a much louder moan from her, and many more to follow. Any hopes of her possibly slowing down to take a moment were dashed away when she felt the fingers against her heat increase in speed, pleasure and pain both mixing into something that was driving her wild. All that she could do was grasp the sheets below firmly, already finding her legs quivering in response to all the attention.

The sounds were affecting Blake too. A few times she had to shuffle her body where it lay as her own heat grew intense yet again. But the biting on her neck remained. Even if they'd both agreed this would go no further than the occasional lay, it gave her great satisfaction in knowing there would be a mark when they were done. Something to tell the world she'd been there.

A vocal reminder was soon provided too.

"Blake…!" That was the last word uttered as she clung to the sheets for dear life, the quivering intensifying in her moans and legs as she too found her finish. She could feel her muscles below throbbing as her rendezvous lover dragged her fingers against the underwear over and over, squeezing as much of a good experience from her they could get.

Gradually the moans began to die down, and the quivering began to stop, but it was difficult to think with so much joy flowing through her. But as that died down too, she could feel the pain of the bite coming through.

"Hah…" Weiss managed to rasp out, weakly reaching to pat her lover's cheek in an attempt to get her to release. "You're hurting a bit."

For a brief second Blake's eyes opened wide when she realised. She'd been enjoying her moans for so long she had forgotten she was still clamping down on her skin. Releasing at last, she shuffled a few inches away and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry, I got carried away," She too was panting for breath, but her eyes opened wide once more when she stared down toward Weiss again. Specifically to where her mouth had just been. "Holy shit…"

"What?" Bringing her hand to where Blake had just bitten, she slid her fingertips over the skin; and could already feel the grooves where her teeth had been. That really had been a hard bite. Had she really been so overwhelmed with pleasure she hadn't noticed? Needing to see the damage for herself, Weiss quickly reached for her scroll on the bedside table, opening up the front facing camera to have a look.

"Oh my…"

The area around the bite was tinted a deep purple, already forming a bruise that the whole world could see. Even if she suspected she'd be marked, she never expected it to be as bad as it was.

Yet… it _wasn't_ _a bad thing_. If she wasn't already blushing from her recent finish, it would have come back with a vengeance from the sight. A reminder that her and Blake had been together that would last for a week at least.

"You really did get carried away."

"You don't mind then?" When Weiss shook her head in response, Blake sighed with relief. She sat herself up and back against the cushions properly, scratching her head nervously. "Sorry I didn't ask. I just kinda… went with instinct there."

"Well, your instincts served you well." Weiss complemented, shuffling up by her side as she continued to catch her breath. But in their brief moment she took the time to gaze up and down Blake's figure again. And at one particular area, Blake's now hardened length. "It looks like another instinct is kicking in."

The heat returned to Blake's cheeks once more as she looked to where she gazed, before nodding in agreement. She well and truly was ready to go again if Weiss was, and even leant in toward her to leave a kiss on her lips. "Looks that way. Want me to get a condom?"

But Weiss's interests turned elsewhere, shown when she stroked her hand up Blake's chest slowly, before toying with the collar of her shirt. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hesitating, Blake looked down at Weiss's hand. The small smile she had faded away in that time, expression turning more into that of concern.

Confused, Weiss asked; "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Blake sighed sadly. Her feline ears ended up folding back. "I'm covered in tattoos from my White Fang days. I know that's a dumb thing to care about when we were probably naked that first night but… this is different." She shrugged her shoulders, looking back up to her eyes again. "The marks I have from while I was still in that band aren't exactly as nice as the ones I can put on your neck, you know?"

It tugged at Weiss's heart. While she knew vaguely of The White Fang's reputation and Blake's connection to it, the reminders of that toxic band were a part of her forever, plastered all over her body from a time she thought it was the best thing in the world. It was horrible to imagine that the art once brought her joy to look at was now tainted in the shadows of who she was.

She began to realise also; her and Blake had never truly _talked._ Yang and Ruby were usually present when they had their nights out, and they were on good terms; but that talking was never one to one. Blake was a whole book of her own that Weiss was just figuring out how to read. One that she was ever eager to finish in more ways than one.

"Hey…" she reassured, moving her hand to her shoulder instead. "I don't care. You said you were a member, and now you're not. You can't help it if you got tattoos back when you were a member, right?"

"No, I suppose not." Still hesitant, she kept her shoulders raised. "I just don't like how it makes me look weak or something."

"It won't." Petting at her arm instead, where she assumed most of the tattoos would be, she smiled reassuringly. "They're who you were, and the White Fang is a part of who you once were. But you moved forward, you _survived._ So… you should see them in a mirror and be proud you did that. Be proud you're so brave."

They were back to awkward silences once more. In that time, Weiss honestly thought Blake would tell her where to go, or that she'd get up and leave. But her fears were put to rest when her hands first went behind herself to unstrap her bra, then came to the buttons on her shirt. One by one, she undid each one, and then pulled her shirt open, sliding it and her bra off each arm and then tossing them to one side.

She wasn't kidding. The tattoos did stand out instantly on Blake's pale skin. Particularly the purple symbol on her right shoulder, the White Fang's emblem. No wonder she didn't want to take off her shirt straight away when it was so prominent.

But Weiss didn't mind. In response, she stroked over her arm again lightly, petting over the emblem and looking at it intently, then back to Blake's eyes.

"See? That makes you look strong. Like you fought to overcome what the mark was."

"You make it sound like a battle scar or something." It seemed Blake was grateful however, shown as she reached for the singer's hand, petting it softly with her thumb.

A part of Weiss was saddened to see Blake so torn about her past, to see the usually confident, if a little quiet, bassist so down on herself and needing of approval. But if she could help her overcome that fear, she would. It was strange how much she was realising she'd do for Blake when taking into account they didn't usually talk.

" _It is_ a battle scar." She smirked instead, "and you know what they say about scars, they make you look stronger. And sexier." In the hopes of getting Blake in high spirits again, Weiss tried to change the subject back to what they were doing, and moved her hand from the tattoo down her side instead. All those curves looked even better now Blake was completely naked, and now she could have a good look. Blake really did tick all her boxes.

The distraction seemed to be working, and Blake instead looked back into their singer's eyes again, finding a smile coming back to her face. "You sure you're not just saying that because you want round two?"

"Maybe I was saying it _as well as_ wanting round two." Looking back down Blake's body again however, she spotted one flaw in pulling that off straight away. In their conversation, it seemed Blake's length had 'lost its steam'. But that wasn't something that would be a chore to resolve. "How about you? Maybe I can start helping you build some better memories of the future?"

"Hmm…" When Weiss's hand slid it's way down to her softened length, Blake couldn't help but purr with joy. And that purr continued when said hand cradled it, holding her and running a thumb over the soft skin there. Now Weiss's confidence was clearly building, she was curious of how she'd get her going again.

As was Weiss. An idea had stemmed into her head while she looked down at the delicious skin below, but it couldn't easily be performed from this position. Releasing it again, she instead shuffled back and stood up, patting the sheets where she just lay. "Sit at the edge of the bed, I have an idea."

Blake willingly obeyed. She shifted herself over rather quickly, draping her legs over the edge of the bed as she was asked and sitting herself up. Gentle hands made their way onto her thighs, pushing them apart and leaving her exposed.

Such a sight had Weiss blushing once more. It was one she couldn't get enough of, no matter what she thought of before all this! And it was hers for the taking. With that in mind, she had no problem at all with getting to her knees between Blake's, staring toward her goal with half closed eyes.

She softly grasped Blake's member again, eyes looking up at her's again to see her reaction as she stroked.

"Hhhnnnn…"

Blake bit her lip, letting head fall back as Weiss had her way with her. It took no time at all for the length to grow again in Weiss's grip, soon going back to the firmness she witnessed a few minutes ago. That was another compliment Weiss took in her stride; if Blake was so easily turned on by her actions after such a short amount of time, perhaps she ticked all of Blake's boxes too.

Knowing just how she could test that, she moved on to the second phase of her idea. Craning her head forward, she took the head of the hardened member into her lips.

The bassist gasped as she felt the warm tongue lavishing her member. The more Weiss's head bobbed up and down, taking more of her into her mouth, the tighter she found herself grabbing the sheets. Still staring at the ceiling, her breathing was getting heavier as pleasure flowed through her body for the second time this evening.

But just as quick as it was there, Blake felt the cold air again when Weiss withdrew her from her mouth, looking up to her with a mischievous smirk. "I'd keep going, but I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

Groaning in frustration, Blake released her grip on the sheets again and looked down at Weiss. Heavily breathing and blushing to the high heavens, it was a sight made from heaven. And that would only get better once they started. It seemed Blake had that in mind when she asked; " _Now_ do you want me to get the condom?"

Weiss nodded in response. Standing and moving out of the way so Blake could get to her handbag, she then looked at the bed a moment. _Now it was happening._ The teasing and toying had lead up to this moment. Only question was; _how was it happening?_

From what she could barely remember, their last time was a simple missionary position. Scratches on Blake's back like she described seemed to make that obvious. Maybe this time they should do something else. Sitting on her lap was out, considering that was how she'd wound Blake up not even an hour ago. Perhaps she could be on top, pin Weiss down and take charge, or at least try to. But for her second time, she wagered she wouldn't have the confidence for that just yet.

As she crawled on the bed, a different idea formed. Maybe they could do it from behind. From what she'd heated in the girl's gossipy evenings before, it supposedly felt _good._ At least that's what their drummer kept saying before. That wasn't the only thing that was appealing either. The idea that Blake would have the control, the ability to just freely move Weiss to however she wanted and gaze down at her was getting her hotter and hotter by the minute. She'd be treated both as a cherished lover and as a pet for Blake to freely use. Neither feeling was unwelcome.

With that in mind, she simply waited there, looking back over her shoulder at Blake. Now with her member wrapped and ready to go, she looked over to where Weiss was positioned. Her eyes were very obviously looking up and down Weiss's form, taking in the sight before her. It was another obvious sign that Weiss was doing something with, especially when Blake licked her lips.

"So eager…" Blake complemented, crawling onto the bed behind her and stroking the skin of her thighs gently. Already the reality that Blake would be the one with all the view was kicking in, making Weiss feel even warmer as she felt the soft fingertips stroke over her back in places, tracing over the beautiful glyph symbol that resided there. In more than one way, Blake could gaze down at art as they got into things.

"Can you blame me?" Weiss asked quietly, looking ahead instead and closing her eyes. "You've been looking so good, it's no wonder drunk me ended up in bed with you."

Still wearing a smile, Blake seemed to hesitate in thought on that comment before she answered. "Perhaps that was a good thing. Else we wouldn't be back here, doing this again…" another moment's hesitation, until Weiss felt a pair of soft lips between her shoulder blades, planting a single soft kiss there. "You really are a catch."

That sentence seemed to echo in the Schnee's mind. She knew she was perhaps attractive, but to be considered a catch? That meant a lot to her. Especially from Blake, someone who today she'd found a lot more attractive than she first considered. Having that compliment returned meant something to her, a lot more than just a meet up to blow off some steam.

Perhaps she'd think on that more when she wasn't so desperately needy, and when a hard length wasn't sliding against her wetness below.

"Let's just do this." She whispered, facing ahead and moving her hips side to side against Blake's to entice her. "I'm ready if you are."

"Alright."

Weiss felt the member leave her wetness as Blake drew back. She felt one of Blake's hands resting on her back to steady herself, and the bed move as she shuffled into a better position behind her. Then the covered head returned, pressing up against her folds and finding its goal. A desperate groan was the only sound that fell from Weiss's mouth as she pushed inside.

A groan that was echoed by Blake. She was no louder in the bedroom than she was in normal conversation, the only real noise coming from her breath picking up. With each thrust forward there was a half-pant half-moan that followed them, enough to make it clear for the singer that she was having a good experience.

Grasping the sheets, Weiss kept her eyes firmly closed throughout. From their position, there was nothing worth seeing, but god _she could feel it._ The difference between having it in her hand or mouth and having it inside her was incredible, it felt so much bigger than she first assumed. With each thrust filling her, coaxing moan after moan from her every time Blake's hips met her rear. She didn't want it to end.

But another thing adding to the experience was Blake's noises. On the odd thrust inside, when she hit the walls just right; Blake let out a low toned moan of her own. Everything was good alone, but Blake's voice, lathered with the pleasure she was clearly experiencing, was making it _perfect._ As time went on between them, Weiss knew both in her head and her heart; _this couldn't be a one off thing._

Blake's other hand fell to her shoulders, and the weight shifted. She was leaning further forward, using Weiss to lean on as her thrusts got deeper within her. It took all of Weiss's energy to not lean forward with her, but she used that pent up energy to grab the sheets harder.

"F-fuck…" Weiss was struggling to keep herself composed, biting her lips to stop the moans from getting louder and embarrassing herself. But Blake wasn't about to allow that it seemed. A hand moved from her back to Weiss's other shoulder, using it to balance as she leant in toward her.

"Stop holding back," She teased, trying to coax more out of her as she stroked over her lover's body. How on earth was Blake, by far their quietest member of the band who she never thought to look at twice, having this effect on her? Such a quiet voice was like music to her ears, willing her to do anything. Especially when she leant down to Weiss's ear, whispering huskily; "It turns me on when you moan…"

Her wish was Weiss's command. No longer concerning herself with how needy she'd look, Weiss let herself completely lose. It was a mixture of moaning and calling that followed from her, louder than anything that'd come from her yet today. To be expected from the lead vocalist of a band perhaps, but this wasn't a song she'd sing for many people.

"Ah! F-Fuck!" She called a lot louder, bracing herself against the sheets again as Blake picked up the pace. It was getting difficult to think of anything other than pleasure, so she didn't. She kneaded the sheets beneath her and focused on all that mattered in that moment, not even hesitating to call out what she was thinking.

 _"Fuck me!"_

Blake seemed just as shocked at that leaving her lips as Weiss did. It made the thrusting slow for a short while, for the duration it took to process, but soon enough she was thrusting just as hard, and just as fast again. In fact, it was even faster. This time though, it was a louder set of breaths and moaning that came from Blake herself. The moans really were turning her on.

All too soon, it was over for her though. Before she could bring Weiss to her end, the thrusts were pushing as hard as they could against Weiss's backside, but slowing right down to a halt. Then came a louder, much more pronounced moan from Blake while the member within her body throbbed, again and again, until that came to a halt too. For a short moment, she remained there, hands still supporting herself on Weiss's back while she got some of her breath back.

Not for long however. The job was only half done. She leant to one side, asking Weiss softly; "You're not finished yet, are you?"

Finally opening her eyes again, Weiss looked back over her shoulder as best she could. Blake was _exhausted_ , yet still concerned about her own well being before her own. Or perhaps there was selfish intent, given how she'd begged for Weiss to moan louder a few minutes ago. Giving an honest answer, she whispered,

"N-no, not ye- HNN!"

Not even before Weiss could finish her sentence, Blake slid herself out, and was replaced with something else. Three fingers. Straight away they were being pushed in a pace that was just as pleasurable, making her squeal and moan just as she had been doing throughout their moment. Blake didn't allow for Weiss to be left high and dry, she only cared about her partner's happiness and made sure she shared in as much joy she did. That was it, Blake really was the perfect fuck buddy.

As it was, she had been close in the first place. It took a little over a minute for her to reach the same end Blake did, letting out a loud, dwindling call as her lower regions quivered with joy. She felt her muscles below clamp down on Blake with all they could, only intensifying her pleasure when they felt her still there.

Once the shudders were over, Blake withdrew her fingers. Both women took their moment at last to recover, panting loudly as they moved back to the pillows, taking a break to figure out what had even just happened. At least that was what Weiss was doing. As she leant back against the pillows, she did so with a huge smile. That was the most intense experience she'd had in her life, and she could never leave it at one.

Blake however, had other ideas. She looked over to Weiss and smirked;

" _'Fuck me'_ huh?"

It took the singer a moment to realise what Blake meant, but when she did, she looked away with wide eyes. The blush was practically burning her face when she remembered just how much she yelled in the midst of their madness, and all she could do was try to cover it with her hands. "Oh my god I did say that…"

Suffering a secondhand embarrassment, Blake laughed nervously. She scratched behind her ears, admitting with a soft voice; "I thought it was sexy…? You were obviously having a good time."

"Yes but not… I don't… argh!" She covered her eyes instead, too embarrassed to show her face to Blake. "It's still embarrassing!"

"Oh psh, what's the point in sex if you're not gonna have some fun with it?" Blake tried to reason with her. Once she'd sat up again, she removed the condom, leaning over to quickly trash it before she shuffled up closer to Weiss again. She right away extended one arm for her to lean on, patting the space on the bed next to her with the other to invite Weiss closer.

"Hmph." Although grumbling, Weiss shuffled into Blake's arms with no hesitation. It felt natural for her to wrap one arm around her in return, and to lean into her shoulder while they lay idly in one another's loose grasp. Behind there already was a lot more calming than being alone, neither could really explain why the feeling of the other's heartbeat was a comfort.

But it truly was. When Weiss instinctively nuzzled closer, that was all she could think of. She simply couldn't believe she never considered Blake an option before, even when she was there the whole time. But now, it seemed like the only option worthy of consideration.

Blake was not only a phenomenal lover, and an attractive person in general, but she was sweet and kind, determined that everyone would get their own fair treatment. Out of everyone she knew, she had the most 'girlfriend potential' out of anyone.

The arrangement they had for now though, was perfect. No strings attached, testing things out and finding out their likes and dislikes. It was more or less the same thing, but without the label, right?

Either way, it was exciting to find out. Looking up at Blake, she smirked; "You do realise we can't leave this as a one off, right?"

Blake could only laugh in return, stroking Weiss's arm idly.

"You know, I was kinda hoping you'd say that."


	4. Chapter 4

Band Rehersal

by YinYangBangBang

Summary

A few questions leave Blake stressed out when she thinks of how much she's changed since leaving The White Fang and her old relationship with Adam and Ilia. Thankfully Weiss is able to sense her friend's upset and offers a far more exciting way to ease that stress rather than smoke a cigarette.

Notes

(I'm so pleased Trans/Intersex/Nonbinary Blake was so well received by you guys, thank you for your feedback! This one goes out to you, I couldn't just leave it at one drabble ;) Same as the last one, it could be left alone but also leaves room for me to continue it if I feel up to it. Hope you all enjoy!) (A great big thank you to two people for this one. My buddy Dash first, who inspired the two fics with her amazing RWBY Rock AU and for proof reading the first half of the fic; and my buddy Tex for helping me figure out how exactly the position would work (lmao) and also for giving it a read and their approval. TY both of ya!) (The last part was edited using the Grammarly add on, which I thoroughly recommend if you're like me and struggle with confusing words and punctuation, and it's free!)

 _"_ _AND A ONE, AND A TWO, AND-!"_

The concert hall erupted with sound from the huge speakers in each corner of the room. It was two days to go until RWBY's first performance in this venue, and they needed to be in top form. If they had any hope of making it to one of the bigger music festivals of the continent, they'd need to swamp any competition and impress potential judges. Thankfully the first evening was a guaranteed sell out, that would surely be a big enough hint that they were going in the right direction.

Truth be told, the group was growing in popularity as of late. Smaller venues were grasping at any chance to have the newest sound in, and bigger ones didn't need much convincing either! Everyone was shocked at how fast their fan base had seemed to be growing, but everyone was equally pleased and proud.

Today was just a practice, but it was all about staying on top form. Even just for a rehearsal, they were all playing their very best. Both Ruby and Weiss were sure as they performed to keep moving around the stage, making things just as interesting to watch as they were to hear. According to their managers, an interaction was always adored by the fans, and thankfully the two were good enough friends that they never disappointed in that regard.

Blake continued to take her subtle approach. She was too focused on playing the correct notes, doing her part in delivering the bass. She knew all too well that singers and guitar players usually got the most attention, so remained in the background so as not to upstage that. It was comfortable for her to stay in the back, safer, but that wasn't all that was on her mind lately.

While playing, she found her gaze turning to Weiss every so often. Now they were regularly meeting outside rehearsals and drinking nights, Blake was seeing their lead singer in a whole new light. At first, she didn't have time for Weiss. She thought she was pretentious and obnoxious, only interested in herself and keeping up appearances. That view had entirely changed. She could see Weiss for who she was; a strong independent force who was trying to make a life for herself, breaking away from the family role to find her better self, and having fun while doing it. She admired her for that. But there were, of course, other things she saw more in her ever since they'd started their ' _private rehearsals'._

Being in the background had its perks when it came to watching Weiss perform. Those skintight jeans did wonders for her body, really bringing out the definition in her legs and in her backside. Shamelessly, Blake found herself looking a little too often, her own face darkening with her blush on occasion. She didn't need to do that on stage when she sees the full thing in her hotel room regularly, but that wasn't about to stop her anyway.

 _"_ _Mirror Mirror, I'll tell you something, I think I might change it aaaall!"_

Weiss blasted out the last note of the song, holding the microphone up as she sang it out to the empty hall, eagerly waiting for everyone else to be finished with their parts.

 **SMASH!**

Everyone on stage jumped in fright when the guitarist's instrument was slammed against the stage floor, snapping it in half and severing most of the strings. Instantly she held her hands up in the air, cheering with glee. Funnily enough, that expression was not shared by her other band members.

"Woah woah woah!"

From the back of the room, their lead manager was running as fast as he could toward the front of the stage, holding his hand out in some desperate hope it would have saved the electric guitar. No such luck, of course. Out of breath by the time he got to the main stage, he took a moment to pant, before looking up; "What's with the guitar smashin', squirt? You know they aren't free, right?"

"Sorry Uncle Qrow!" Ruby apologized, holding up what was left of the headstock as she shrugged her shoulders. "You know our audience, they love a good guitar smash!"

"Rubes, there's no audience here."

"But there will be!" Ruby argued, tossing its remains on the floor. "Guitar smashing is a fine art that requires practice."

Qrow pinched his nose and groaned in annoyance, shaking his head in resignation. He grumbled something under his breath about his poor wallet before focusing elsewhere instead. "We'll talk about this in a minute, Rubes. Other than that, you and Weiss were putting on a fantastic show, as always." His attention then turned toward their drummer, who he offered a smile to. "Yang, you were pretty damn good too, but I think you're right. Those drums definitely need a light show to bring you out a lil more."

"YES!" Yang exclaimed, throwing one of her sticks high into the air, somehow managing to catch it again as it came down. "And I still think we should be throwing some of these to the audience, they need souvenirs!"

"Ho jeez, I thought we talked about the insurance of that. And last but not least…" He turned to the final band member. "Blake, mind if we have a word?"

Having just lifted her guitar over her shoulder, Blake leaned it against one of the speakers before she addressed Qrow, pacing to the edge of the stage, giving a small nod as she knelt to his level. "Yeah?"

"You ain't really movin' much still," He gestured to all of one side of the stage, "Got all this room. Y'know, Weiss and Ruby barely hop that way so you don't gotta worry about falling over each other or anything."

Blake could only shrug her shoulders again, sighing. "I know I have the room, but it's just not my style to make a show of myself. I'm the bass that's always the background, and I like performing that way."

Qrow raised one of his brows in doubt, folding his arms as he leaned against the stage. "You don't think I never went to a White Fang concert? You weren't always that way."

Those were days Blake didn't enjoy thinking about anymore. It was a year or so ago, but the time with The White Fang was still in her memory forever. She was indeed a lot braver then, daring to jump around the stage in excitement while she performed alongside their vocalist and guitar player, sometimes even in a flirtatious manner that always got the crowd roaring. She blamed it on her innocence back then, when all she knew was that she wanted to have fun and make music. How naive she was. Since her leave she'd been a lot more mellow with performances, sticking to the background and being sure to avoid making a huge show of herself. Despite being the backbone of most of their music, on stage, she liked to make herself almost invisible.

"That's what it is, ain't it?" Qrow seemed to have sensed Blake's drop in mood. He pulled away from the stage and instead leaned against it, looking up more sincerely. "They won't be anywhere near here if you're worried about that. I spent hours convincing the liaisons here that you were cool, they were very vocal that they don't want The White Fang back here again."

Frowning, Blake simply folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She seemed to be in no mood to talk about this, especially not with someone like Qrow Branwen. The last thing she needed was a loudmouthed drunk knowing her insecurities. "Things change, I've changed. I'll work on it, but I don't see how making a fool of myself on stage is really gonna make us better."

Shrugging his shoulders Qrow left the stage instead and folded his arms again, resigning to the situation. "Fair enough. Give it a shot when we come back tomorrow if you can. I think we're done for today." Stepping back to the other side again, he pointed to Ruby, gesturing for her to follow him offstage. "Meanwhile I'm gonna have a lil talk to my nieces about the costs of insurance and guitars."

To which their lead guitarist called out in annoyance; "You just don't appreciate my art!"

While the others squabbled among one another, Blake was already putting her guitar away back in its case, placing it toward the back of the stage for the stage men to take care of. As she paced toward the stage exit once done, there was only one thing running through her mind after that conversation; she needed a goddamn cigarette. It wasn't the healthy option, it wasn't even the smart option, but filling her lungs with red hot smoke did wonders to help her try and forget her former life. At least a stick of tar wouldn't ask her to come clean about her feelings like their manager always seemed to do.

The instant she pushed the backstage fire door open she was lighting up, leaning against the door to keep it open as she took a breath in. Finally, some release for the day. She stared out toward the open as she took her breath back out again, quietly thinking to herself.

While she didn't want to admit it, Qrow was right about something; she was in a far better place now. She never had to worry about any of the RWBY members going out on all night benders and returning with bloodied knuckles in the morning, or about entire venues and hotel rooms being trashed through their orders. The heaviest thing about them was just the music, the way it should be.

Overall, she was happy now, right? So why couldn't she act that way on stage anymore?

"I see you've made yourself a little smoking den already."

Looking back around, Blake spotted Weiss just indoors. She spared her a smile as she paced closer, but did nothing other than take another drag of the cigarette and breathe it out toward the outdoors. As she flicked off some of the ash, she shrugged her shoulders. "Gotta go somewhere. You want one?"

Weiss shook her head, holding a hand out in dismissal. "Pass, but thank you for the offer, I guess." She stepped a little further in, shifting Yang's motorcycle helmet to one side of a crate to make a seat for herself, where she hopped up to idly. "Do you always smoke after you receive unorthodox questions, or is this just a coincidence?"

Blake lightly smirked, raising an eyebrow as she stared back outside again. "Helps me calm down, figure stuff out in my head, ease stress, that sorta thing."

"I see." Weiss idly swayed her legs from side to side, looking down toward the ground. Lightly smirking, she joked; "I'll bear that in mind next time you light up right after we 'hang out'."

Unable to help herself, Blake chuckled during the drag she had, quickly taking the cig from her mouth and clarifying; "That's definitely for the 'calm down' part, don't worry about that. What you and I do together is a different way to ease stress."

"Nice save." Weiss laughed lightly, keeping the smile for the moment in silence while Blake finished off her cigarette. But that wasn't the end of it. Blake could tell by now when Weiss did want to say something but was debating. She'd wait patiently, looking off into the distance sometimes or twiddle her thumbs idly if it was serious. And that seemed to be true when Weiss asked; "Was it those questions that stressed you out?"

There it was. Blake allowed the end to fall from her fingers and ground it into the concrete with her foot. Immediately she leaned back against the wall again. "Only because they came from him. The dude might be Yang and Ruby's uncle, but he's not mine. I'm not one for talking about exes to strangers."

"I figured it was something like that. He can be rather invasive at times, especially after a drink or two."

"Tell me about it." Blake rolled her eyes again, running a hand through her hair. "Glad he's at least sober enough to keep from suggesting I should do what I used to, randomly make out with one of the members on stage.

Where she expected Weiss to laugh, she did not. Instead, she was actually very intrigued, raising an eyebrow. "You really did that with them? Live during shows?"

Right away Blake's face lit up. She did just let that slip easily when she framed it as a joke. _Welp, this is awkward._

But Blake just shrugged her shoulder again. "With Adam or Ilia, yeah. I mean, the three of us were dating at the time, we were always trying crazy ways to get the audience _screaming._ Guess I was just glad it was that over smashing the venue and running up a huge bill."

"... Huh." Weiss appeared bewildered. Even though the two had been getting to know one another a little better since their arrangement, it seemed that wasn't one of those things. "There really is a lot I still don't know about you, huh?"

Allowing the fire door to fall shut again, Blake leaned against the wall instead, looking over at Weiss again. She sighed deeply. While she knew Weiss had the best intentions at heart, the whole subject was exhausting. "It really isn't important. The past is the past, I'd rather just focus on 'Making better memories' as you put it."

"Oh, no, I'm not saying you shouldn't focus on that! I just… I don't know, it's interesting to find these things out? Like I never knew you were bi or poly or…" Sensing this wasn't helping to lighten the mood, Weiss immediately stopped. "Sorry, that isn't helping."

Unable to help herself, Blake chuckled lightly. As frustrating as it was, she could still understand Weiss's heart was in the right place. She cared for her feelings and was just curious as her friend. That warmed her heart. When she looked at Weiss again, she was left with a smile.

"You are helping," She reassured her, "God, you've all been helping. It's been so nice to be in a group who cares about each other, who just make music because we love it rather than use it as an excuse to cause chaos. And… uh…"

Finding her cheeks beginning to burn once more, the smile she had was turning sheepish. " _You Especially_ have been helping. It's been nice to just mess around without any pressure and just… _have fun_. And with you its… really, _really_ fun."

The redness grew in Weiss's cheeks also. For a moment, she found herself unable to look Blake in the eye, instead looking off toward the wall to try and avoid eye contact. But in that moment of silence, she took the time to look around the backstage area. When she was finally ready to speak she shifted her position slightly on the crate, moving closer and speaking quietly, "How about we 'have some fun' right now?"

"... Huh?" But Weiss's expression never shifted. She appeared just as smug, in fact even more so once the cogs turned in Blake's head. Her eyes snapped open when realizing, and she whispered back; "Wait, are you serious? Right here?!"

"Why not?" Weiss asked, "No one's exactly coming back here, they're all packing away to head back to the hotel."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Then… why don't we just wait till we're back there too?"

"I don't think you're quite getting it." Shifting forward off the crate again, Weiss refused to let her confidence slip just yet. She looked to Blake with a half lidded expression, pacing very slowly toward her. "I mean… I'm _pretty sure_ no one will be back here but there is a tiny chance someone might…"

"Surely that's all the more reason to go back-"

"Doesn't that excite you though?" Once close enough, Weiss trailed one of her hands up Blake's arm. Agonisingly softly, until resting it on her shoulder as she looked up and met her gaze. "The thrill, the risk… That tiny chance someone could walk in. You don't want to do things too adventurous on stage anymore, I get that; but how about adventurous backstage, right here, with me instead?"

A shaky breath escaped Blake's lips. Now that was definitely something worth the risk. No matter how skeptical she was of Weiss's intentions at first, the longer she gazed into that half lidded expression, the more she felt her own need growing. But Weiss just smirked, continuing to hold her close and stare up at her. That was enough for Blake to make her choice.

She grasped Weiss's wrists from her shoulders, using it as leverage to push her back into the opposing wall, where she immediately captured those lips with hers in a heated embrace. Mere seconds it took for them to find a rhythm, bodies pressing up against each other and grinding to try and fill that need they both shared. Blake released her wrists, instead bringing one of her hands to the back of Weiss's knee, pulling the leg up and against her so those grindings would do more to satisfy her.

And they did. Numerous times Weiss had to pull away to catch her breath, but a moan hung in the air every time. And she always returned within seconds, immediately crashing their lips again and opening her mouth wide for Blake's advances. That leg Blake pulled against her looped around the back of her knees, pinning her in place in the hope Blake would grind against what was between them. Even though both Blake's and Weiss's jeans it felt good, but she needed more. They both did.

When they next pulled away, Blake went to her neck. She immediately began kissing and biting, making Weiss moan out in desire. The bassist was determined to drive her crazy, pulling her leg up further and pushing up against her just so they could tease one another for longer. But it couldn't continue. Their needs were growing too great.

After a few seconds of resisting, Weiss finally had the courage to push on for the next step, quietly whispering; "Condom?"

Blake nodded, at last breaking away that kiss and releasing her leg. While she fussed about the packet and getting it open, Weiss was already eager to go and unzipping her jeans for her, smirking and grasping the waistband of both her jeans and her underwear, pulling it down just enough to expose the hardening cock there. They were well past the point of talking. Both could read each other like a book and everything worked perfectly without words. Blake moaned quietly as Weiss jerked her, feeling her member grow to its full length before Weiss took the condom from her and put it on for her. Now they could get started.

In a swift movement, Blake knelt down and pulled Weiss's jeans and underwear together down to her knee, scooping her legs up as she stood again. The quick action knocked the wind out of Weiss when she was pushed against the wall, pinned there by Blake's body and her legs on her shoulders. But the instant she felt Blake's wrapped member pushing itself up against her bare lips she smirked again. It wasn't at all a glamorous position, but neither cared. All they were both focused on was how good it was going to feel.

And once Blake guided her member inside, the gasp from them both was a clear example of that. A smug smile formed on Blake's face when she witnessed Weiss's eyes falling shut with pleasure, unable to keep her eyes off her while she settled into a fast paced rhythm, breath getting heavier with each thrust. There were moments when a small moan escaped Weiss's lips, but she each time, she tried to suppress such sounds by biting her lip. Such a sight made it a struggle for Blake to keep herself from moaning as well.

She found herself remembering their first real encounter of this nature, where what got her going was Weiss's noises and screams. Now it was completely different. It was the thrill of pushing her own limits to get Weiss off quickly and quietly before they were discovered. What a way to create such adventurous memories.

The faster pace was taking its toll on the both of them. She felt Weiss's hands grasping at her shirt tightly as she desperately clung on, eyes screwed shut as she tried to suppress her urge to scream out loud. Blake's own breath was getting faster, and a few quiet grunts escaped her lips as she pushed in over and over. Seemed neither of them had quite anticipated how good this position was. Already Blake could feel the odd tremor from Weiss's legs when she thrust particularly hard.

"S-Shit…" Weiss could barely hold herself together anymore, shaking her head side to side in some kind of attempt to hold on longer. But it wasn't working at all. She just barely managed to mutter out for Blake; "C-Close…!"

But Blake was already feeling that for herself. She could feel her lover's muscles tensing more often, hear the odd hum of pleasure that managed to escape from Weiss's lips. She nodded in response, supporting her rear in order to make her thrusts that bit harder and faster, desperate to push herself for her own end alongside Weiss's.

With a sudden whimper, her lover met that end. Weiss's legs shuddered even more against Blake's shoulders, finding muscles below clamping down on Blake's member with each thrust, trying to pull her to her own finish with her. Blake watched as her face turned to a vision of pure ecstasy, finding it spurring on her own end much faster than she thought it would.

A few moments later, Blake met that end as well. She thrust herself to the hilt and allowed a quiet, long groan, feeling her member throbbing inside Weiss's body. Her own eyes screwed shut as her mind was flooded with pleasure, quivering all over as the height of her orgasm passed over her. The knowledge that she'd came so close to when Weiss did was definitely a memory she'd be clinging onto for a while.

The both of them remained that way for a while, taking the moment to catch their breaths back again and just enjoy the afterglow. All Blake could bring herself to do was stroke Weiss's lower back, just enough to ensure her she was there and had thoroughly enjoyed herself, as though her orgasm wasn't enough. But it wasn't long before Weiss was patting her shoulder.

"Okay, you can let me down now."

Although at first whining sadly, Blake gave into her lover's demand, drawing her hips back and the member out of Weiss's body again, holding her rear firmly to support her as she brought her legs back to the ground. Both of them were still out of breath as they tidied themselves back up, Blake quickly tossing the condom in the trash and zipping her jeans back up while Weiss pulled her own back. Should anyone come in now, at least the only possible sign was the redness in their cheeks.

"So…" Blake began, holding her hands behind her back as she tried to think of what to say. In the end, only one phrase was perfect, but also not enough. "... That was fun."

"Oh yeah." Weiss weakly laughed, trying to tuck away the few strands of hair that'd managed to come loose while she was pinned. "Jesus, that position was just incredible."

Shrugging her shoulders, Blake was straightening the collar of her shirt, folding the sleeves back again to their usual position. Still, her interest was piqued, she raised an eyebrow when looking over. "Just cause it was new or…?"

"Blake, you're my first, everything is new." Weiss clarified with a small laugh, but her cheeks went pure red when she explained it. "It was _so deep._ I don't think you have ever managed to get in that much before. It was… wow."

Blake also blushed. "Wow, really? I mean, I knew I could make it hard, but I never realized it was that good."

Though she found her ears perking up at a sound. There was the low rumble of a motor outside. A small one, most likely belonging to their drummer, Yang. Seemed the rest of the band were making their way back to the hotel.

"C'mon, we can talk about this back in the room." Blake walked to the fire door instead, where the volume of the engine increased significantly.

"Right, yes, let's do that. I should probably take Yang's helm-" Though when Weiss turned to face the crate she was sitting on earlier, she stopped. She appeared deeply confused, raising an eyebrow of her own. "That's odd… I could have sworn her bike helmet was on there a minute ago."

"Maybe you saw her put it down and you're remembering that," Blake reassured.

"Perhaps so. Yes, that was probably it. Either way, she has it now, so we can just go back to the room ourselves and relax and…"

Blake let Weiss ramble on about their evening plans as she followed her out, smiling to herself as she watched her talk, even if she wasn't necessarily listening. She couldn't help but keep looking at her, keep thinking about how she came backstage just to make sure she was alright and how she could even tell something had been wrong in the first place. That was something only Yang or her family had been able to do for her before.

Maybe this was all a sign that this was going to last. Or maybe it was a sign it could blossom into something more.

* * *

Hours later, the hotel bar was full of hustle and bustle. Both from the residents and from the few people who'd wandered in from outside to have a good evening, drinking and laughing with their friends over beers and cocktails. A relaxing social atmosphere to be in for most.

But it always felt awkward for Blake. She wasn't one for socializing with anyone other than a few close friends, so a bar atmosphere wasn't something she enjoyed. But Yang was going, and she could barely say no when she'd be on her own otherwise. She sat at the bar with her friend, nursing the bottle she'd just started.

"I was looking at some of the lights for my kit, some things are _insane._ " Yang had been going on about her drum kit for a good five minutes now, seeming excited to tell Blake about it after their long day. Was this really what she wanted to come down here and talk about? "I could light the thing in fuckin' pride colors if I set it up, I mean can you imagine a rainbow pulsing each time I hit a beat?"

"Sounds pretty fuckin' gay." Blake agreed, managing a smile as she looked at her. "At least it's better than your other idea, I think fireworks would have gone down with Qrow like a lead balloon."

"Dude what if I could get _pride fireworks_? Kill two birds with one stone!"

"And one of those birds would be your Uncle if he saw how much the insurance would charge to cover that!"

"Alright alright, point taken!" Yang laughed with her, taking a long sip from what was her second bottle for the evening. Yang always could hold her drink better than anyone else in the band, usually she needed at least two for a casual evening, and this was no different. This was tolerable for Blake, she could handle a bit of a louder atmosphere as long as she had someone to talk to, and that someone tonight was her best friend. It wasn't all too awkward after all.

Until the subject changed.

"So… You and Weiss have started hangin' out a lot lately huh?"

Blake paused. It was a simple enough statement, but given the context, she already felt her heartbeat getting faster. She and Weiss hadn't told anyone of their arrangement yet, and Blake wanted to keep it that way. She laughed gently, keeping herself as calm as possible so to not give it away. "Alright, I'll admit it, you were right; she is great once you get to know her. We've got a lot in common it turns out."

"Right, yeah. Like you both like Malibu and coke, or taking a walk in the park when the weather's good," Yang was watching Blake's every move, waiting for her to take a sip of her drink, before she slipped out, "or fucking in public…"

 **PFFFFFF**

Instantly Blake spat out the drink, luckily managing to aim it at the ground in time rather than spraying it directly in Yang's face. _No, anything but that._

"Wha- I-Uh- E-excuse me?!"

"Oh don't pull that bullshit, I walked in on you both!" This was getting worse and worse by the minute, but Yang shuddered at the memory. "Very quickly, of course. I walked in, saw you two… _yeah_ ; grabbed my helmet and noped outta there fast as I could."

"Oh my god…" Blake was covering her face in an attempt to hide her shame. They really had been caught after all. "I am so sorry you saw that-"

"I mean from what I did see, Weiss sure is flexible…"

"Will you please stop talking?"

Yang could only laugh as her friend leaned against the bar, burrowing her head into her hands more and more. While she didn't like to think about her best friend watching that, it seemed she did more or less leave as soon as she realized what had been going on. Yang was rather vocal on that part. "Look, I don't care what you do but like, Jesus, I wasn't expecting to see my best friend's bare butt today."

"Hey, my butt isn't that bad!" Blake finally perked up to argue. Though her cheeks were still completely red with the humiliation she felt. "Sorry again, by the way."

"Oh don't worry about it, I just like teasin' that's all." Yang gently punched her shoulder. There were clearly no hard feelings. "I'm just kinda surprised! I didn't know you and Weiss were dating."

"We're not." Blake clarified, taking a much longer sip of her drink, sighing with relief once done. She needed something to ease the embarrassment. "And you weren't supposed to know. We agreed it's probably best to keep it secret that we're…"

"Fuck buddies?"

Blake cringed. "I was gonna go for 'bed buddies' but that works too."

"Hey, if it works for you, then it's totally cool! So long as you're both having fun and you're both sure that's all you're doing, then fucking without the commitment is pretty damn fun."

Although Blake nodded in agreement, she started to think about that a little more. Yes, it was fun without the commitment. It was what she needed after the last mess she went through with Adam and Ilia before. But the more she thought about it, the more she started to think; did she want to just do this without commitment? Her and Weiss had been growing closer and closer as of late, not just in the bedroom. She knew in her heart, if it did grow into something further, perhaps she wouldn't mind that at all. It could be even more fun than their current arrangement.

But she didn't know if Weiss felt the same yet, and nor did she want to ruin their current one. For now, she was satisfied, as was Weiss. If she made the first move in the future… Then perhaps.

"Anyway, I gotta ask, outta curiosity…" Yang snapped Blake out of her train of thought, leaning closer and wearing a curious smile. "Was she good?"

"Fucking hell." Blake immediately called for the bartender's attention. "Please get me the strongest whiskey you have."


	5. Chapter 5

Where I Belong

A/N: So…my muse apparently came back, but for Monochrome. Not complaining here, just found it funny how it switched like that. Based on bonpyro Medieval AU, this scenario is a little event that happened after the Sacred Bonding. Hope this is up to standard for ya Bon! ; A;

Also, on another note, the Pridelands consist of three regions, the Summit, the Teref, and the Bellows. Most of the regions are watched over by Blake, with the exception of the Bellows. If I get a chance to write another story, that will be explained as well in due time. Dust is a powerful tool in this world.

Word Count: 1,574

Content: Slightly NSFW, Implied Futa, Slight Angst/Drama, Some Fluff

Pairing: Monochrome/Checkmating, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee

—

Blake got up from behind Weiss, heading to the other side of the tent. Weiss shivered as the warmth left from her mate. Mate.., she thought to herself, the sacred bond done. The night was still fresh as she felt a fur coat placed over her. It wasn't the same as Blake behind her, but it would have to do. Blake found her hosen to the side, putting them on. She looked back to the laying form of Weiss before she walked out of the tent.

Weiss closed her eyes, trying to not to think about what they just finished doing. Not only did she see Blake in a whole new light, but her thoughts were racing on, about what this meant now. She couldn't go back home anymore. She couldn't even kill Blake, her mate as of this moment. Weiss felt conflicted at the Faunus and her words. She was kind and gentle, even though she knew the whole ordeal would make her damned in either manner. She gave respect to Weiss more so than her father ever did. Even with their differences, they managed to settle on a middle ground with how they helped one another. Now here she was, by herself in the tent, pondering at the whole mess or was it a blessing? Hell, she would even go as far to question if she loved the Faunus to even go through this knowing well what it meant.

Here she was, deep in enemy territory, completely cut off from her family and home, the bond finished with. Now what would she do? She failed her mission and if she went back home, she would have to deal with the forced marriage onto her hand. To hell with that.

Loneliness crept up to her as she turned around on the mat, realizing Blake had been gone for a little while now. How lost was she in her thoughts? She got up, her nude form protected from the cool night by the fur coat. She wrapped it around her as she walked out of the tent, looking around the home grounds. Everyone appeared to be in their tents, a silent night on them after the earlier trial and execution. Weiss didn't want to linger on that image too long. The ground was freezing compared to the air, another shiver going through her. Her shoes were somewhere amidst their clothes in the tent, but damned if she was going to be looking for them when Blake was missing. Or so she thought, as she looked to the ground.

Blake either wanted to be found or did not care for her tracks, as Weiss followed the trail. Branches broken and leaves set to odd angles and crushed, the barefoot trek evident. If there was something Blake taught her, it was to track down people in her Pridelands. Not only did she pick up on the methods, but it helped whenever the Faunus children wanted to play with her a game of hide and seek. The children here were much more vibrant than those back at home and seemed much more open to newcomers than the adults were. Not that she minded them, she grew fond of the children. It's funny, they helped her practice her tracking and she helped teach them to read as she had done so for Blake. She never thought she would be taking lessons from the Faunus, but here they were now, aiding each other.

As she continued on her path, the sounds of the river became louder. Bathing at this hour…?, she thought as the tracks stopped. She did not spot Blake, sighing softly as she looked downstream. She was starting to have hard time walking barefoot, still not accustomed as the Faunus were. Her steps faltered slightly as she followed the river, her feet digging into gravel. Perhaps Blake was downstream by the waterfall. The first time she found Blake by the waterfall, it was a comfort zone for the Faunus, until Weiss interrupted her. That day she could not forget. It was one of her first attempts at assassinating her. Look how well that worked out.

She finally spotted Blake, seeing her at the edge of the cliff by the waterfall. Her muscles were relaxed rather than tense as she was most of the time. The moon was high in the sky, it's light illuminating the land. Her mate's ears twitched as she approached her, Blake not bothering to look back to who it was.

"You should be resting."

"I couldn't get comfortable" What a lie.

Blake nodded, as Weiss joined by her side, looking out to the Pridelands. It seemed peaceful at this hour with the nocturnal creatures scurrying and hunting. She knew that beyond Blake's lands were monstrous individuals who sold Faunus as slaves and killed them for their body parts at the Bellows. Her father helped further the trading and the routes by providing Dust to the traders. The Faunus were much against the use and teachings of Dust. It's what gave her the upper hand to stay alive for so long in the Pridelands, but it wasn't enough to convince the Pride. They couldn't track Dust trails as she could, her teachings saving many more lives than they ever had before and gaining access into the Bellows. This gained only some trust of Blake's Pride. Their arguments from earlier garnered for one final push to accept Weiss as one of their own. A sacred bond was to be performed and if refused, Weiss would be damned in either manner. Again, her thoughts were trailing, but Blake's voice pulled her back out.

"Weiss, I want to ask you something, what do you see in front of you?"

"I see the Summit and Teref that belong to you. A forest filled with creatures I had never fathom existed and a home for the Faunus. Riv-"

"They are not just a home for the Faunus nor are they my lands alone. This is now your home and your lands. They are your people just as they are mine. This land and the people who live here you protect with your life as I do mine. You're my mate now, until the day we both pass on from this world." Blake stated, looking to her.

Weiss looked up to her, a slight scowl on her lips as amber eyes stared into her light blue eyes. The words were heavy at first, reality coming back to her once more. She remembered earlier deep thrusts from behind and tears trickling as she hid her face away from Blake. Blake respected her and acknowledged the request to finish from behind. Deep and passionate, hidden tears and soft moans along with throaty groans and low growls. She didn't regret what they did, but a moment of fear surfaced. Weiss was being loved and threw away everything she knew of her life for that one moment. She could never go back to the Vytal Empire, but her tears ceased when she came to a conclusion. It was better this way and at the end of the night, it was her choice to follow through with the bond. At the last thrust, she bit into the pillow, as Blake leaned down onto her, biting into her shoulder. She poured herself into Weiss, a hearty growl let loose and muffled moan lost to the pillow.

"This is where I belong now and I don't regret it. If that is what you're implying. I accepted the sacred bond and said it was my choice, did I not?"

Blake nodded to her, being somewhat conflicted on the matter. She didn't know what to think of the younger woman before her, now being her mate. She could say there were possible feelings there as Weiss had grown on her. Whether it was mutual or only a matter of business was another story. Blake couldn't be bothered by those thoughts for now, other matters having to be attended to when dawn breaks this day. As long as it was a mutual agreement, she would settle with this for the time being.

"You did. We should head back. We have a long day ahead of us."

Weiss was slightly distracted at the sight before her, her eyes wandering down from amber orbs to the marks on her neck. Did she do that? She continued further down, her half nude form bathing in the moonlight, breasts bountiful. They were always hidden away under the armor. A blush found its way to her cheeks, as she felt her mate's hand cup her cheek, thumb running over the lower half of her scar. Weiss closed her eyes, leaning to the touch, her fatigue catching up to her.

"Blake…could you please carry me back, I don't think I could walk barefoot back..I really don't know how the others and you do this on and off."

"You'll get use to it with practice.." She chuckled, her hand pulling away from her cheek.

Blake swept her mate off her feet, holding her close with the fur coat wrapped around Weiss. She relaxed in her arms, head leaning into Blake's shoulder, closing her eyes. A gentle kiss took to her forehead, a low purr eliciting from the cat Faunus. A small smile played on Weiss' lips, as Blake carried her back to the tents.

It would take time, but she could get use to this.

"You'll get us to the tents.

It would take time, but she could get use to this.


	6. Chapter 6

Song Cover

by YinYangBangBang

Summary

A confused Blake is left fighting her feelings. Should she ask Weiss for a real relationship or just continue their commitment-free arrangement? Seeing her ex in the evening might make that choice a little harder.

Notes

(A Calico fic for you guys! Someone pointed out in Blake's V5 trailer, the experiences Ilia goes through are very similar to trans women, so I thought that'd be fun to play with in this fic. Hope you enjoy! Once again, a big thanks to everyone on the various discord servers who's read through this to check it's ok, and a bigger thanks to Dash and Tex who've given me info for this AU. Hope I do ya proud!)

"A double whiskey, please."

Perhaps drinking with a mind so messed up wasn't the best idea. But what were the other options? It seemed pointless to wallow in confusion all day when Blake could just have a few drinks to clear her head. Maybe the answer really was at the bottom of the glass, or maybe she'd be pushing it back to figure out another day. That was a problem for sober Blake to worry about later.

Who knew the casual conversation her and Yang had would be on her mind all this time? Blake absolutely didn't, but she couldn't stop thinking about the answer she gave, and how easily it fell from her lips.

 _"_ _We're not dating."_

That answer almost became a mantra to Blake. Even after two weeks, she had conflicting emotions about that answer she gave. It was correct, but it was an answer that raised an important question in her head.

 _"_ _Why aren't we dating, though?"_

Well, there were numerous reasons. They were on tour together, for one. Tensions would be high at times and that could cause arguments, arguments could lead to breakups, which could destroy the band entirely. With the band being Blake's only lifeline away from the world of The White Fang, that wasn't an option. But the second reason was just that. The White Fang.

The relationship she had left behind there was a mess. While it could have been blamed on her naivety back then, Blake had always blamed herself for allowing it to get as bad as it did. Adam would control and manipulate both her and Ilia with the threat of ending it before they were ready, or display behaviours that were continually destructive and threatening to others, making them both fear when tempers rose in all other situations. It was a toxic atmosphere, one Blake had gathered great courage to leave, but one she never quite got over.

 _"_ _But Weiss wouldn't do that to you,"_ She tried to convince herself. _"She isn't Adam, she'd never use the relationship as a threat when she felt like it. And when has she ever even raised her voice at you?"_ She blushed to herself at that thought. _"Well, except the times you ask her to…"_

Resting her head in her hand and tapping the bar with the other, she continued to think as she watched the barman getting around to making her drink. _"You're both more or less dating already, just without the sappy words or the commitment. Would it really be the end of the world to ask her and_ ** _try_** _to move on with your life?"_

"Here ya' go, double whiskey with ice." A rock glass containing ice and whiskey was pushed close to her arm, cutting off those thoughts for now. "Sorry 'bout the wait, gal over there with the ponytail _insisted_ she get this one for you."

Blake looked to wear the barman gestured behind him. Could it be Weiss? Maybe she did come to the bar to get a drink just to spend company with her for the night. Looking over she scanned the crowd, trying to spot the trademark platinum blonde hair among them. But when her eyes aligned with a ponytail, she completely stopped.

Definitely not platinum blonde. Blake stared over at the Auburn hair and at its owner. Far darker skin than Weiss, dotted with even darker spots on her arms, shoulders, and cheeks. There were similar bright blue eyes, but this was someone completely different, and one of the last people Blake expected to see again.

Ilia.

Taking her drink, she took a long sip of it first to calm her nerves. It'd been a very long time since she'd seen her ex-girlfriend, so of course, it'd thrown her off. But the White Fang had broken up months ago, chances were Ilia and Adam did before that. It was unlikely he was present, but one could never be too cautious.

Still, desperate for answers, she made her way over. She slid herself onto the spare seat by Ilia's side, resting the glass on the bar. One couldn't be too careful, she took a quick glance around first, before asking;

"What are you doing here?"

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. " _Hi, Ilia,_ " she said in a mocking tone, clearly imitating Blake. " _It's been so long, nearly a year! Thanks for the drink by the way, how have you been doing?_ "

Even with so much caution, the mockery did make her rethink the approach again. Obviously there was no ill intent, otherwise, she'd have never spent a dime. Blake turned slightly to face her, idly tracing her finger up and down the rock glass. "Can you really blame me for asking? Haven't seen you for so long then suddenly you buy me a drink outta the blue."

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you to see you here." She nursed her own drink again, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. With a content sigh, she answered Blake's question. "Figured I'd try my luck, saw you and… well, here we are."

"Yeah? Well, afraid you're not getting lucky with me." Taking another sip of her whiskey, Blake allowed the silence to sit for a moment. It really had been so long since she last spoke to her. Not even a call or a message. Despite being so close and intimate to one another before, so much time had passed she no longer knew what to say.

"... How _have you_ been doing?"

"Oh, y'know… Hangin' in there. Found myself a regular job, got an apartment, boring shit but that's life." A small smile formed on her lips at the question. At least she realised Blake actually did care. Turning towards her, she spoke a little quieter. "I went to your show last night."

Blake's ears perked up in surprise. Seeing Ilia was enough of one, but learning she'd actually wanted to see her in her new band was even more of one.

A fact which Ilia noticed, "I've been listening to your guys' sound for a while, you're all really good. Seeing tickets on sale afterward, I couldn't really resist taking a peek," She smiled gently, idly swirling her drink in her hand. "I wanted to check you were doing well, that you were happy. And while you weren't exactly jumping around everyone like the old times, I could see you were."

"Huh…" Blake looked away, staring blankly down at her own drink again. "I didn't think you'd wanna see me, not after I left the way I did."

Knowing it would come back to this, Ilia shrugged her shoulders. She finished off the last of her drink, before lowering her glass again and pushing it back to the bartender for another. "It hurt like a bitch, I ain't gonna lie about that. But I got over it, realized you had to leave. We both did. You leaving was the main thing that helped me realise what a monster he was anyway."

All the talk of wanting to create new memories, everything Weiss had said about creating new ones and a better future; it was all being tossed aside as they dug into the past. But they were all answers to questions she'd had for a long time. No matter how much it hurt, Blake needed to know. It was a welcome relief to know Ilia didn't hold any bad feelings against her for her quick exit in the past, making it a relief that she was spared having to explain; but it did hurt to know Ilia took the brunt of the downfall.

But Ilia… She noticed. She cleared her throat right away to change the subject. "Listen, I'm not here to cry about what was when life's so much better now. White Fang's gone, you got a new band, I got a new life, water under the bridge. So, are we going to sit here and cry about the past, or am I gonna have a drink with my old gal pal?"

Turning back to Ilia again, Blake found a smile forming on her face. That was the Ilia she remembered, one that could always make her drop everything and just focus on the good things in that moment. Even with how good things were, she had to admit it was a part she'd missed all this time. Maybe having Ilia back in her life would be a good idea after all.

The choice was easy. Finishing her drink, she slammed the glass down again, immediately calling; "Another double and whatever my friend's having?"

* * *

Half an hour later and it was like no time had passed at all. Both got one another up to speed in no time, learning of the other's ventures on their own, their current goals and wants anything. Pretty soon Blake was wondering why she was ever stressed about seeing Ilia again, finding herself settled right into her company once more.

It seemed the feeling was mutual to her ex-girlfriend. Now the initial hurdle was over, Blake and her could bond together again just like old times. Perhaps not to the same level or with the same amount of intimacy, but it was still just as meaningful and caring, or so she hoped.

Which moved Ilia on to the final subject of the evening to catch up on. Taking a sip of what was now her third drink, she asked; "So, got anyone else new in your life, if you know what I mean?"

Blake smirked to herself, eyeing up her own glass as to debate on it she should have another or not. She wasn't drunk and didn't want to be this evening, so was deciding against it for now.

"Not in that aspect," Blake clarified. "Just a few casual encounters to blow off steam. No point in commitment when you're on the road."

"I'll drink to that." And she did, taking another sip before placing it down a moment. "Haven't been in the mood for commitment either. Hard enough to find someone who's cool with me let alone someone who wants to commit to it. But whatever, single life isn't too painful."

"Means you can do whatever the hell you want, big change from _him_." Blake didn't give the man the pleasure of saying it aloud again, even if he wasn't here. Instead, she smiled at Ilia again. "Do what I've been doing, blow off your steam, then leave. No awkward questions, no clingy guilt, just you and a friend having a good lay."

"That's really how your life is now, huh?" Ilia smirked, looking up at her.

Blake found herself pausing at that comment. No, it wasn't at all how her life was now. Sure, she hadn't committed to Weiss as such, but she didn't exactly leave her either. It was consistent. And that involved becoming closer as people, as friends. If there was a label, they were more or less in a relationship. Just a very open one.

Still, that wouldn't exactly make Ilia feel better to tell her that. So she played into her own comment. "Sorta?"

Humming in agreement, Ilia pushed the remainder of her drink back to the bar again, clearly showing she was done for the evening. She looked at Blake again, tapping the bar with her fingers for a moment. She was thinking of something.

"You know, I should," she agreed, giving a small smile. "It's been long enough since I've had any action and I can't be fucked with the dancing around with that stuff. Might as well just dive in and ask for what I want."

"There you go." Blake nodded in agreement.

Taking the dive, she leaned in toward Blake and asked calmly; "So, your room or mine?"

Blake scoffed a moment, trying to hold back a small giggle. She didn't expect Ilia to be the joking type. "Good one, you got me there."

But Ilia's expression didn't change. She didn't laugh or roll her eyes, or anything of the sort. She remained calm throughout, waiting for Blake's laughter to die out. Only then did the question really hit home and she asked; "Wait, you're serious?"

"Dead serious." Shuffling herself closer a moment, she took the opportunity to tease Blake for her nativity, looking into her eyes with a half-lidded expression. "I mean if you wanted to? Would save me the time of dancing around with a noob figuring out if they'll be game. And not to mention…" she pressed her fingertips against Blake's upper thigh, walking them slowly upwards over the skin until one rested on her crotch area. "We understand each other's bodies better than most people in here would be able to."

Blake felt her breath hitching up. That offer was terribly tempting. Previous experience had her knowing all too well that Ilia was good, even if it was a relationship long over. She had a point, it would be very rare for her to casually meet another woman who could know her _that_ well. Even Weiss, who was still excellent in the bedroom, had some things she just never would understand due to being cisgender. But someone with a similar body to Blake's, like Ilia herself, could grasp the concepts a lot better. And that was before applying previous experience.

"So, what do you say?"

When Ilia repeated herself again, Blake looked over. Weiss had been uninterested in hooking up tonight so the only other plan would have been a movie and bed. Something that Ilia's offer far bested. In the end, it was her heat doing the talking. She made her answer clear when she pushed herself out of her seat, encouraging her to follow shortly after saying;

"My room."

* * *

The door to Blake's hotel room swung straight open, and the two were immediately rushing inside in a heated embrace they hadn't shared in years. Contrary to her usual with Weiss, it was she who was submissive. Ilia was pushing Blake into the room with her, both lips locked and giving their all as the paced toward the bed, merely being cautious not to trip beforehand.

Once the back of Blake's legs hit the bed, she fell backward, pulling Ilia with her on top. They returned right to deep kissing, both moaning on the occasions they took a breath, humming with desire. It had been a long long time Blake and her slept together, and a long time since Ilia has this sort of attention at all. They knew what they wanted, there would be no delay in them getting it.

Blake felt Ilia's hands slide up her chest and immediately begin undoing the buttons on her shirt one by one, a gesture Blake was trying to return as she reached up to her, moving her hands over her body in search of any zips, buttons, something to get those clothes off. When there was nothing she could feel right away, she groaned in frustration, pulling herself out of the kiss.

"That's cheating."

"Is it?" Ilia had pulled Blake's shirt open in that moment, looking down at her with a slight smirk, cheeks going red when she looked down at Blake's exposed chest, only contained now by the black bra beneath. But as fun as teasing further would be, Ilia was needy herself. She took the time instead to sit upright, unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall from her body, where she kicked it away to one side to be forgotten about. Now down to her underwear, she was significantly more naked than Blake. "Now it's fair."

In awe at the display before her, Blake's mouth hung open as she stared up at Ilia. It'd been a long while since she'd been staring at her smooth skin or the freckles that dotted it. Even now, it was a site that she revealed in. Both in an endearing way and in a way that got her hot under the collar. Face as red as a tomato, she quietly whispered. "Still as good as I remember."

The dark brown skin pulsed into a pink, the darker freckles becoming a lighter red to express her own blush. But also her eagerness to continue. Desperate to carry on, she continued to the next step, reaching to unbutton Blake's jeans.

Blake offered no fight back, in fact, she shook her hips to make the job of removing them so much easier, allowing for her lover for the evening to throw them off into the corner with an ever-growing collection of clothes. Both were down to their underwear, and both didn't want to waste time any longer.

"Hmm…" Ilia looked down with a wide smirk on her face as she reached behind, fiddling with her bra to get around to removing it. "I'm assuming if you're this rearing to go, you have what we need, right?"

Having just tugged her own bra off and tossed it aside, Blake paused. That… was a good question. It'd been so long she didn't even think she'd need any particular supplies again asides from Condoms, which she had plenty of. But sex with Ilia required something… a little extra. Something she didn't have anymore. Looking a little ashamed of herself, she shook her head.

"Well good thing I got us covered then, huh?" But to tease, she pulled at Blake's legs to bring her closer again. Moving her hips forward, she ground her pelvis up against Blake's backside firmly, drawing out a soft moan from there. Growling under her breath, she giggled. "God, you're practically begging for it! But you know I can't just charge right in."

Gasping again, Blake looked up at the woman pinning her down and grinding against her backside. The heat that was building within her was intense, making her bite her lip to try and resist letting out a moan already. They'd barely even got going and Blake was hard as a rock, only covered up by her underwear.

Something Ilia spied for herself. She couldn't resist taking a peak, and hooked one of her fingers under one side of it, pulling it to the left to expose the hard length at last.

"Well, hello there again," Ilia smirked in delight. Tucking her panties to one side, she then took the length into her hand for a short moment, running her thumb over the head delicately. "You are a sight I've missed…"

Blake growled with delight. She began to claw at the bed sheets, looking upward at the ceiling in order to distract herself from the pleasure she was feeling already. Likewise, Ilia's hand was a feeling she missed, especially with the gentle care she gave, particularly to the head at the top. Already she could feel she needed a real distraction to try and prevent herself meeting her finish far too soon.

To try and accomplish that, she wound her legs around Ilia's hips and used them to force her forward again, ramming her into Blake's rear end.

Forced to grind up against Blake's backside, Ilia let out a small purr in delight. "So very eager…" From the way that forced her own breath to pick up, Ilia was eager as well. Deciding to get straight to it at that point, she drew her hands away again.

"Tell me," Said hands had gone to her own hips, lowering the black panties as she spoke, "How many partners have had you this way since we've been apart?"

Blake watched as Ilia kicked her underwear off her foot and to the remaining pile of clothes, before looking over to her again. The view of Ilia's bottom half was obscured as she held her legs in place, but she gasped again at the feeling of her flesh against that of her ex-partners.

"Only you." She answered honestly, trying her best and failing not to seem so needy. She released Ilia's hips from the grasp of her legs, and shuffled further upward onto the bed, allowing her partner the space to climb on with her rather than be forced to lean over. "No one's been interested in having me this way since you two…"

"Interesting."

When Ilia did just that, Blake gained a much more rewarding view. Below her stomach, a small trail of short brown hair lead toward a hardened, smooth length. Rock hard, just like her, rearing to get on with things just as Blake wanted. "Then this ass is still mine then, isn't it?"

There was an odd thrill in that. Not just in seeing another hard cock by her own for the first time in months, but in knowing that no one else apart from her ex-partners had penetrated her behind like they had. It was known to them both, she knew there wasn't the worry of having to teach her how to do certain things she liked. But more than anything, it was the very faint thought in the back of her mind that the few good things had never really ended.

While Blake nodded, Ilia was already preparing for the next step. She'd pulled her bag to their side and was already retrieving a few items. Two condoms, and a small, pink, travel sized bottle. There was a small grin of delight from Blake when Ilia took that bottle into her hands, rubbing it between them rather quickly.

"You remembered to warm it up this time," Blake whispered.

"You always got twitchy when it was cold," Ilia teased, popping the cap once satisfied with her work. "Still gonna be a little cold though."

"Just do it," Blake begged, hating how needy she sounded. "It never really mattered that mu-OH! F-F-FUCK!"

The instant Ilia squoze a hearty helping below her sack, Blake instantly shuddered, legs twitching and muscles clenching. Even warming the bottle didn't help in her rather harsh reaction to the sudden change in temperature.

Ilia just laughed, capping the bottle away once satisfied and reaching for one of the two condoms. "Oh my god, that never gets old! You're so sensitive down there."

Finally managing to calm down, Blake resumed her position once again, spreading her legs to give Ilia the space to work with. She watched as Ilia tore the packet open, retrieving the small plastic ring. "Well, yeah. It is still my…" She debated a moment, before looking off to one side, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not giving you this satisfaction."

"Aww, can someone not admit where I'm about to put my fingers?" Ilia asked. She pulled the sheath down over two fingers on her right hand. Satisfied with her work, she already brought her hand below.

Next thing Blake knew, there was something rubbing the lubricant in. Not only did the covered fingers spread the viscous fluid around the general area, but they began to push against the tight ring of muscle between Blake's cheeks. With each circle, she pushed a little more, giving a healthy amount of time for the muscle to loosen up and allow her advances.

"You know, you always used to make little faces and bite your lip while I did this," Ilia taunted. Once it was loose enough, she pushed her covered fingers further inside, sinking into the loosened entrance with ease. She watched as Blake did just that again, biting her lip, grabbing the sheets and hanging on as they pushed in and out of her body, twisting and turning to touch at all angles. With a smirk, she allowed her fingers to curl once they were at full depth, using that to tease, "Yeah, just like that."

" _Oooohhh…_ " A strained moan followed while Ilia toyed with her to get her ready. She couldn't help the occasional twitch in her legs or clenching of muscles. Already it was incredible sensations, and this was just a mere taster of what was to come.

Satisfied that Blake was ready, Ilia withdrew her fingers again. Pulling off the condom from them and instead prepared the next packet, Ilia looked up at her ex-girlfriend again, looking right into her eyes for a moment as she got ready.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Ilia wanted to be clear. It had been such a long time, and they were missing one of the partners who was involved before. But there was also the position of power to think about. "I have way more condoms if you'd rather us flip over."

"No way." Blake insisted. She looked up at Ilia through half-closed eyes, trying to draw her in and notice her. All thoughts had vanished from her head in that moment. All the concerns of commitment, the concerns of bringing up the past, the concerns of Weiss; gone. In that moment, all that mattered was her overwhelming need to satisfy her libido. She could worry about the rest later. "You have no idea how bad I want this."

Ilia gave Blake a grin. "Considering you're still rock hard, I have an idea."

Now with a covered member, Ilia got herself into position. One hand held Blake's leg to one side, the other was trying to position her member against Blake's rear. Gradually she began to push forward, and both of them let out a gasp of pleasure once it penetrated the ring of muscle.

Ilia took great care in starting. She moved her hands to support Blake's legs against her, using them as balance while she pushed in a little further at a time, her pink skin turning more intense as she etched further. Blake let out a long moan in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets tight to try and anchor herself while she accepted more of the length inside.

Of all the times as of late when she'd penetrated Weiss, it was such a different pleasure in comparison. It was her turn to be at the will of her lover and take it, something she didn't realise she missed so much once it was happening again. The feeling of vulnerability was rather welcome, even more so when she felt Ilia's hips coming into contact with her legs.

As she was drawing back out again, Blake let out another dull moan, legs trembling lightly against her lover for the evening. Her eyes fell shut. She wanted nothing more than to soak in the presence of the other and allow herself to be taken over by the pleasure that came with it. Against her better judgment, she let go of the sheets with her right hand, and instead reached and grasped Ilia's wrist.

An action she took well, it seemed, given that she pulled back and held Blake's hand in hers instead. In the midst of her work, she looked down at Blake below, licking her lips at the sight. Blake was in pure bliss, head laid back with a grin of pure joy on her face, moaning out loud each time Ilia moved into her again. It was everything like they both remembered from before, which in this case was no longer a bad thing.

"You're not giving this much attention…" Ilia managed to tease in the midst of her own moans, pulling her spare hand away from Blake's leg and instead brushing the backs of her fingers against the hard member laying against her stomach, giving a light smirk again when she felt it twitch. "Thought you'd be way ahead jerkin' it."

In truth, this time Blake wasn't interested. That part had a lot of attention lately, it made an interesting change to get pleasure without that being involved. So she remained silent. That was until a particular thrust hit something.

"HNN!"

It was almost like a switch had been flipped. Everything had been good before, but that single thrust had hit _just right_. Grasping Ilia's hand tightly, she found herself begging; "Right there! Please!"

"Oh, right… here?"

On the next thrust forward, Blake shuddered hard. Her member twitched as she let out a high pitched moan, one unheard of for a long long time. She immediately nodded. "Yeah! Yeah, there, please… Please don't stop…"

"This is so new," Ilia remarked. But pulling back and then thrusting forward once again, she grinned in delight as the twitches and moans continued, making sure to soak in the look of glee on Blake's face each time. She was far needier than she'd ever seen. Whether that was because it was her again or just the way they were doing things she didn't know. But god, it made for good viewing.

Blake was certainly enjoying it too. Now Ilia had maintained the angle and depth, Blake's head swam in pleasure. She could barely even think anymore, mind abuzz with how good everything felt. Being thrust down into the bed, a hand in hers, the occasional brushing of fingers against her member. Everything was mind-blowing, and already she could feel herself getting close.

"D-Don't hold back…" Ilia managed to rasp together through her own moans. Her skin was completely pink and burning hot, like a full body blush. Anyone could tell it was getting intense for her too. This time she wrapped her fingers around Blake's member, trying to time it right to jerk it in time with her thrusts. The odd quivering from her own hips as she pushed in was a sign that Blake wasn't the only one ready to blow, Ilia wasn't close behind.

So she didn't. She didn't hold back anymore.

 **"** **W-WEISS!"**

Grasping the hand tightly, and the bedsheets even tighter, Blake felt the pleasure swim through her veins and make her shudder all over. The member being jerked throbbed hard, and spewed strings of white seed upward onto her stomach, dotting her sweat covered body.

And below, Ilia had the same reaction. She moaned out loudly, pushing herself into Blake as far as she could get and feeling her legs shudder, and felt the spectrum of colours pulsate through her skin. Blake felt the member throbbing inside, biting her lip as she let herself tighten against it. They'd achieved a swift finish, so close to one another too.

But in the midst of their afterglow, there was something unaddressed.

"... Weiss?"

The instant the words left Ilia's mouth, Blake was yanked out of her peaceful state. _Oh shit. Anything but that._

"U-Um…" There wasn't exactly any defense she could make about it, she practically screamed it to the rooftops. How could she so careless to call out another woman's name during something so intense! Weiss was doing a fantastic job at screwing her brains out, that was no reason for her to be thinking about-

 _Ilia! Ilia was the one screwing your brains out you idiot!_

"N-no?" Even now, she couldn't escape from it, but she continued to try. She laughed nervously, attempting to back away, but biting her lip when finding it tug down below. God, it was impossible to think with Ilia _still inside her._ "I-I said… rice. I was thinking about… lunch?"

It didn't fool anyone. In fact, Ilia gave a rather annoyed look in response. Usually, Blake was used to the skin returning to its darkened tone with brown spots, but this time it turned to red in annoyance while she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot. Weiss Schnee, your singer, right?"

Realising she'd been completely caught, Blake gave in. She looked to one side, ears pinned down in shame, trying not to face Ilia. "Yeah."

Sighing reluctantly, Ilia took a hold of Blake's legs to pull herself out again. She wasn't about to lean in and offer a cuddle or a kiss after that, and instead perched herself on the edge of the bed looking downward. At the very least her skin was returning to its natural brown, that came as a relief.

"It's not what you think," Blake attempted to reassure her, sitting upright again and shuffling to the edge to be close to her. "I wasn't lying about being single if that's what you're worried about. I just… I don't know what I was thinking about."

"Her, clearly." Looking toward her instead, she crossed her arms over to cover her breasts, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever despite what they'd just done together. "I know we said fuck commitments and all that but I didn't expect that to mean 'imagine someone else is doing it'."

"That wasn't what I was doing." She perched on the bed with her, brushing the few strands of hair out of her face. For a moment, they sat in silence. In an attempt to try and ease the blow, Blake clarified.

"... She's… the one I usually blow off steam with." It couldn't make anything worse by letting Ilia know. She didn't exactly know the rest of RWBY on personal levels so there was no worry of her tells by anyone. "I've just gotten used to it the past three months, that's why I yelled her name. I was just thinking of how good it felt and I forgot."

"Right," Ilia said half-heartedly. She grabbed her bag from the side of them, stood up and paced to the pile of clothes one side the room, tossing the wrapping into the trash can first before collecting her underwear, and starting to get dressed. "Y'know, people don't usually call their fuck buddies name."

"... I know." Blake's ears were still pinned down as she looked to one side. That was just the problem. She was starting to think of Weiss as far more than just someone to bed to let off steam. Not only was she a better friend, but she was a lifeline. Someone Blake could talk to and rely on to unwind with after a rough day. And she wanted to do the same for her in return. That wasn't something 'fuck buddies' did.

Sighing sadly, Ilia had already put her bra back on and was sliding her dress over her shoulders. "Look," she began, reaching around to zip up the back. "I'm gonna get outta your hair. I know you probably didn't mean it, but if she's really on your mind that much… then maybe you should do something about it."

"You don't have to do that." Blake was quick to get up as well, grasping Ilia's arm before she could start walking away, this time facing up to her fears and looking Ilia in the eyes. "You can still stay. We don't have to do anything but if you wanted to stay and just… hang out?"

She thought about that, she really did. Both of them locked eyes for a while, still breathing slightly heavier in their recovery. But while it was tempting for Ilia to say the night, in the end, she held Blake's wrist, pulling the hand off her. "To be honest, not only am I feeling a little used, but I don't want to stick around and confuse you more."

"... Alright." Reluctantly, Blake paced back to let her leave. While she didn't want to let her go, she couldn't disagree with the reason. There was a lot for her to figure out in regards to Weiss, and digging into the past wasn't at all a good decision no matter how good it felt at the time.

"... I am really happy for you though." Ilia hung around the door a little longer, watching as Blake collected her clothes again. When their eyes met once more, she offered a smile. "It gives me hope, in a weird way. You've got your life together after Adam's shit, means I will too."

Blake smiled back in return, sitting on the edge of the bed again with her clothes. "Thanks. And… I'm sorry for tonight."

"Don't be. It was still fun. Maybe once you've figured your things out we can meet back up again for a real drink." Ilia grasped the door handle and twisted, opening the door by a couple of inches. Though she found herself laughing a little. "You might wanna wipe the cum off your stomach before you put your shirt on."

Looking down again, Blake flushed red once more, crossing her arms over said area and trying not to laugh. "Hah, yeah… I'll get onto that." But more importantly, she offered a small wave, ears perking up again. "I'd like to meet up again. Same digits, right?"

"Same digits." After checking the coast was clear, Ilia opened the door a small fraction to slide out, closing the door gently behind her, leaving Blake alone to get dressed.

* * *

"Anyway, I'm just really glad I'll be seeing you soon."

Weiss was currently ascending in the elevator, scroll to her ear and a smile on her face. She'd just left a meeting with Ruby and Qrow when she received the call from her elder sister, Winter. She'd been away with the military a good few weeks, with contact being sparse if at all. Now she was back for a month, promising to visit as soon as possible no matter what city RWBY would be. And both sisters were thrilled with said news.

"As am I. It'll be nice to be able to speak with you face to face over a warm coffee rather than by scroll or by letter," Winter spoke happily through the scroll, letting out a small sigh of relief. "I'll be able to come see one of your bigger shows at last too, I've been looking forward to that."

"Oh, that'd be fantastic! I can have Qrow send you some tickets with passes so you can come in after-" Weiss cut herself off, cringing at what she just said. "Or… I could contact Klein, have him take them to you and spare you from the man twice your age trying to flirt with you again."

"Thank god." There was another small laugh from the other end, and Winter's voice then sounded like she was wearing a smile. "If that's no trouble for you. Last time it was just extremely awkward. I don't believe he quite understood the comment about being on the wrong team."

"Next time you should wear a big fat rainbow across your chest or something, he might notice it that way."

The elevator door opened, Weiss began making her way down the hall toward her room. Typical that her and Blake managed to get the one _right at the end_ of the hallway. Still, it left longer to talk to her sister. "I believe the next venue is Beacon in a few days, it's in the middle of Vale. It is huge."

"Your biggest venue yet, so Yang was telling me. I believe she also said something about it being a sellout?"

"The last night is, which completely blew my mind!" Weiss threw her spare hand up into the air as if Winter would be able to see it. "Beacon seats over a thousand people, I can't believe they're all here to see us!"

"Well, I'll have to come that first night before that too sells out, like it will." The words of confidence made Weiss smile. Winter always took great pride in her sister and made sure she knew it, even if she wasn't brilliant at saying it in person. "I'll have to come with you in the evening. I have a pre-scheduled event in the morning that I don't want to miss. But perhaps the next day we can go get a coffee or something?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to." Finding a smile coming to her face again, Weiss spoke with glee. "Hey, I think Yang said something about being in the city in the morning as well, you could hang with her a while after and make sure she's not late."

There was another small chuckle on the other end from Winter. "Somehow, I already knew she'd be around. I shall be sure to prompt her to return on time."

"Good. Wow, I didn't realise how much you and Yang really talke-"

Weiss's voice cut off when she saw someone else walking down the corridor. A dark-skinned woman, with hair back in a rather messy ponytail, with random strands unkempt and messy, pacing back rather hurriedly. For a brief moment, both made eye contact with one another, both appearing as started as each other.

But in that same moment, the woman kept her head down, holding her bag in closer and pacing even quicker down the hallway, seeming in a real hurry to walk by her. For some reason, Weiss felt compelled to look back at her and tried to do so without it being too obvious. That was until the small voice snapped her out of it.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Sorry!" Looking back to her destined direction, Weiss shook her head. "Someone just walked by me, I felt a bit awkward. Goodness me though, that was definitely _the walk of shame_."

A wincing came from the other line. "From experience, not a nice feeling. And this time of night too? Evening must not have gone well."

"Apparently not. Anyway, I'm nearly back to my room now. Perhaps I can call you again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I have some paperwork to complete on my arrival into Vale, but I can talk and write at the same time. Take care, sister. Have a good evening."

"You too, Winter. Good night." Bringing the phone away from her ear, she thumbed the red button to end the call. Giving a small sigh, she smiled happily to herself. What a way to start her evening well. Talking to Winter always put her in a good mood, but knowing she would soon be able to see her made her feel even happier. And now she could wind down, end the evening perfectly by joining her friend in bed. Maybe if she was lucky they would even get to _canoodle_ before they slept.

Finally, at her room, Weiss placed her scroll on the reader and then pushed it open, quickly pushing it closed behind her.

"I'm back." She was already taking off her jacket, pinning it up on the hanger to one side of the door. "Sorry I didn't join you for that drink. Qrow and Ruby wanted to talk to me about some-"

When she began to walk toward the bed, she was in for a sight. Blake was only half dressed, sat in her underwear at the edge of the bed with an open shirt while dabbing at her stomach with some tissue paper. The contents of which certainly weren't any food product.

"... Um… Well…" Finding herself unable to stop staring, Weiss's cheeks were beginning to heat up again. Still, she placed her bag on the nearby futon, at least starting to make herself comfortable. "You looked like you had fun while I was out, anyway."

"Y-yeah…" Blake's ears had pinned against her head. It was an unusual reaction for someone who'd just relieved themselves Weiss thought. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be. Sometimes you need to do it by yourself to scratch the itch." Weiss took a seat at the dressing table, already getting herself ready for the evening in. She reached for the small pack of wipes to one side, soon rubbing away the day's makeup as she continued chattering. "Need I remind you of the times I've done it while you've just been reading?"

This was strange. Blake was quiet at the best of times, but never _silent._ She didn't even hum or nod in response, just resumed buttoning up her shirt once she was clean again. While Weiss wanted to ask what was wrong, she didn't want to intrude, and so stayed quiet as she leaned to throw one wipe into the trash can.

Which was not empty…

Aside from the usual contents, Weiss spied something she didn't inspect in there. Not one, but two condoms. These cans were emptied daily, that much she knew from the past few days, but her and Blake hadn't been up to anything that day. So why were there condoms in the trash? And on that note, why did Blake need to clean herself up if she'd used protection?

That's when it hit her. The dark-skinned woman in the hallway, the one who was walking away rather briskly as soon as they made eye contact. The walk of shame, she must have come from Blake's room, which meant her and Blake must have…!

"... You had someone back here?" Weiss asked. While she wanted to turn and look at Blake, she found herself unable to. Instead, she looked down, waiting for an answer.

"... Ilia was in town." Blake admitted, stopping everything she was doing to also stare down at the ground.

"Ilia, as in, your ex, Ilia?" Weiss asked, looking back at the mirror instead, staring at the reflection of Blake just to see her reaction. "As in one of _'the past is the past'_ exes?"

Blake said nothing. She offered no reaction, not even a nod. The silence answered the question for her, and it felt as though a knife had been plunged straight into Weiss's heart, and twisted.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do _something._ Something other than continue staring at the guilty expression on Blake's face through the mirror. Never before had she felt so betrayed or so hurt in her life.

But why?

Right at the beginning, they said it fair and square; there were no commitments. She had no right to be angry or mad at Blake, they communicated what both of them wanted right from the beginning. A commitment-free arrangement, just to blow off steam and relax until something came along. So why on earth was Weiss feeling so hurt that Blake had gone with someone else for one evening? Was she… jealous?

No. She refused to be. Quickly catching the tear that had threatened to fall with her hand, she tried to keep a steady voice as she spoke quietly.

"I… Don't care." That was a complete lie. But Weiss had no grounds to express her true feelings without being selfish. So she wouldn't. She pushed it to the back of her head, at least until she could let it all out privately. Blake deserved that. "We said it right from the start, no relationships. I don't care if you wanted someone else for one evening, you know."

"I'm sorry." Now Blake spoke. In an almost silent voice, one that was full of guilt and shame. Despite all her attempts to hide it, she could see for herself Weiss was hurt. And in a way, she was hurt too.

"Why are you sorry?" Weiss asked, looking back at Blake properly. She could barely manage that, not without giving in to her urge to just cry. _No, hold it in Weiss. You're not allowed to._ "You… did it safely, in a safe place, you have nothing to be sorry about."

It did nothing to shift Blake's mood. Both were saying very little, barely able to look at one another. All those weeks of growing closer as friends, those weeks of strengthening their bond and becoming something more than just friends with benefits, those brewing feelings both of them had to be the first to say something… It felt like it'd been crushed into dust. There was nothing to say, and only the thick twisting feeling in both of their stomachs to deal with. In a way, asking for commitment from the beginning would have been easier. At least it would have made the horrendous urge to scream valid.

It was only when Weiss got up and walked away Blake looked up again, managing to speak up this time. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna have a long shower, helps me think." She hadn't even taken her bag of toiletries or her own towel, she'd just walked straight toward the bathroom. Clearly, she just wanted to get away for a while. "I'm probably going to sleep on the futon tonight, the past few nights I've been too warm and I could do with a decent rest before we go on the long drive tomorrow."

Blake could see straight through that lie, Weiss just didn't want to sleep next to her tonight. But for the same reason as her, she could say nothing. Weiss was her own person, and that was her choice. Still, it hurt her to learn that was the case. "Alright. I'll set it up for you for when you get out. I might be asleep when you do if that's okay?"

"Fine by me." And with that, Weiss vanished into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. A small gesture, but something she hadn't been used to Weiss doing for a while since they'd started sharing a room together. Yet another sign she was hurt and needed to get away.

Running her hands down her face, Blake let out a moan of despair against them. That hurt far more than it should have. At the beginning of the evening, she'd been talking about asking Weiss properly if they wanted to date, to have that commitment. After so long of their time together, it made sense! Now…

Ruined. Utterly ruined. If she asked now, Weiss would see it as an insult. There'd no doubt be some sort of comment about being 'sloppy seconds' and ruining their friendship entirely. She couldn't risk that. At least this way, things were just hurting temporarily. It would pass, they could go back to being buddies as they were and forget about this awkward evening. That was of course if Weiss was ever willing to share space with Blake again.

Holding her head in her hands, Blake shook her head to herself, closing her eyes tightly.

"Blake, you fucked up bad."


	7. Chapter 7

Blake looked through the window as they pulled into the parking lot, the frown on her lips becoming more severe as she read the neon signs garishly lighting up the outside of the establishment. There were many, many times in her life when she'd felt the keen sting of regret but none compared to this moment.

"Are you going to be grumpy the whole time we're here?"

Instantly, she shot a dirty look at the monkey Faunus beside her, her feline ears laying back and blending into midnight hair. "When I said I would make it up to you for missing your baseball game a few weeks ago, this is not what I meant."

With a fond chuckle, Sun pulled into a space and put the car in park, shutting it off and turning towards her in his seat. "C'mon, Blake, it's not that bad! It's basically just a bar."

"A bar filled with naked women and lechers," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She'd dressed appropriately for a club- skin tight pants and modest heels, a nice off the shoulder shirt with long sleeves fit for the late autumn weather- because she'd mistakenly thought her best friend would pick a reasonable punishment for accidentally blowing him off. It wasn't her fault that a new deadline hit at the last minute. "I just don't understand the appeal of a strip club. And aren't you leaning more towards the gay side now?"

"Hey, I'm good with all sides of the fence, babe, you know that!" He chuckled, checking his reflection in his rearview before popping open the driver's door. "Just because I've been on a string of dudes recently doesn't mean I'm not still interested in-"

"Please, just don't finish that statement." She massaged the bridge of her nose, already feeling a headache coming on and wishing she could simply will it away. "Regardless if your bisexual butt feels right at home in a place like this, I am straight. There's just no appeal for me here."

"The points I'd give you for the alliteration are instantly taken away for avoiding saying 'ass'; it's not like we're going to church, Blake," Sun said, getting out of the car and leaning against it, one brow raised up expectantly. "Look, if you really want to sit out here in the parking lot, that's fine. I can go in by myself. I'm a big boy."

"The amount of times I'm going to hear women reaffirm that statement is taking whole years off my life, I want you to know that.." Reluctantly, she unbuckled her seatbelt and popped open the passenger door. "How long are we going to stay?"

Running a hand through his shaggy blond hair, the other Faunus sighed. "Give me two hours. That's enough time for one drink and to be completely sober for the drive home, okay?"

Some part of her wanted to just walk away but she had made the mistake of not specifying 'no strip clubs' when she offered to make up for the missed outing. Granted, she'd thought it was implied, but nothing to be done about it now. "Deal."

She left her purse in the glove box, hoping a single drink and the cover charge wouldn't exceed twenty lien. Honestly, she didn't expect much- perhaps she could even get a cola or water rather than something alcoholic- but she could at least sit with Sun and check her e-mails or download a game to her scroll. Anything to distract her from the seedy interior of a strip club, honestly.

As they approached the front doors, a blonde woman in a tight, plain black T shirt with the words SECURITY stamped across the chest in bright yellow glanced their way and pushed off the wall, holding out her hand with a small smirk. "ID, please."

"Oh come off it, you know who I am!" Catching the look she immediately shot him and chuckling nervously, Sun scratched at his chin. "Oh, right, I've never introduced you two, have I? Blake, this is Yang- we used to work for the armored car company together, remember?"

She blinked as her ears perked at the name- one she actually did recognize- and she offered her hand towards the woman. "I thought you quit to join the pro boxing circuit."

"Yeah, but fate had other plans." Yang rotated her right arm, showing off the shiny scar running down the length of her forearm, still in the process of healing. "Wrecked my motorcycle the day before the match. Luckily, this gig pays pretty well and isn't as labor intensive. Most days, anyway." The woman then shook her hand, smile growing a little wider. "Too bad I'm on duty tonight; would love to throw one back with you. Sun's told me all about his best friend and the sort of trouble you two can get up to. Try to behave tonight, though; I'd really hate to throw you out."

"He told you about senior year, didn't he?" Blake shot her best friend a look. They'd sworn to never dredge that bit of their shared history back up again, but given the sudden, intense interest he had in the crown molding, she could guess he hadn't quite held up his end of the bargain. "Why are we still friends?"

"Because you love me." He winked, though his expression smoothed out into something a bit more sincere. "And because you know there's no getting rid of me."

"I dunno, Sunny Boy, I'm pretty sure they have medicine for infections like you nowadays." Yang teased, nodding back towards the door. "But if you two are here for the girls, you'd better head in now. It's almost primetime."

"Can I just stay out here and talk to Yang?" Blake offered, about half sincere with her words. "It'd save me five lien."

"Aw, c'mon, you two don't think I'm actually going to make you pay the cover." The woman laughed, waving one hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nah, Miss Goodwitch gives me a little leeway in that department. Consider this my way of saying sorry I can't hang with you two tonight." She smiled a little wider. "Oh, and tell the twins behind the bar that I've got you first drink. It's the least I can do."

"Man, talk about the VIP treatment!" Sun laughed, grabbing his former coworker's forearm and pulling her into a hug, their off hands clapping the other on the back as they briefly embraced. "Thanks for the solid, Yang."

"No problem. Now go have fun!" She grabbed the door, motioning for them to head inside. "The ladies here are some of the best in the city. Super talented."

With polite nods, Sun and Blake went inside, past a rather nice looking foyer and into the darkened main stage area, music playing just on the edge of discomfort over the speakers as women in varying states of undress milled around, going from table to table until they could sit down and talk to a customer. "I'm going to try very hard to ignore what she might mean by that."

"I dunno, maybe- and here's a thought- she meant exactly what she said?" Sun shrugged, casting a look around and finding an open table, bumping their shoulders together and nodding towards it. "Go grab that one and I'll get our drinks. Since they're free, how about a shot apiece?"

"I'll take a beer," she said, not exactly thrilled at the prospect of being left alone in the middle of a strip club but resigning herself to getting the whole ordeal over with as soon as possible. "I'd rather have something that'll last me, and if we start shots, we won't stop anytime soon."

"Yeah, you got a point." With a chuckle, the monkey Faunus sauntered up to the bar while Blake claimed the table, doing her best to make her ears stand up tall instead of laying back in distaste. While she had to admit the interior of the strip club actually looked much nicer than she'd given credit, she found her gaze couldn't linger in any direction too long without suddenly being obstructed by some half naked woman.

At the same time… she could appreciate the diversity on display. There were humans and Faunus, of all varying skin tones, and she could pick up on a few accents- as close as southern Vale and as far away as Mistral- that didn't seem forced or feigned. Some wore heels but one or two had on flats and the vast majority had very tasteful lingerie in lieu of more modest clothing. That didn't preclude a few from wearing nothing more than pasties over their nipples as they walked around, every step sending breasts jiggling in a very distracting fashion- purely because it looked uncomfortable, of course.

The moment Blake sat at the table, a woman appeared in the chair next to her, an alluring smile on her lips as red eyes raked over her. "Good evening, beautiful."

"I'm not sure what's 'good' about it," she replied in a grumble, perhaps a bit more rude than was entirely acceptable. Considering the setting, the Faunus really shouldn't be surprised or even annoyed about being addressed by some stranger in tan lace that contrasted against her darker skin rather nicely.

"You're talking to me, Sweetie." The corners of the stripper's lips pulled a bit wider as she offered a hand. "I'm the Thief. What's your name?"

"Blake- and should I be concerned about my wallet?" She couldn't help the way her ears laid back, not entirely sure how to best discourage the woman from continuing this vein. It wasn't like the Faunus had come with the intention of, er, paying for any services while at the establishment, so it would be best for the stripper to move on to more receptive customers.

"No, Blake; I'm just here to steal your heart." With a wink, the Thief leaned closer, over the arm of the chair and drawing attention to her cleavage, the way the lacy bra pressed her breasts together in a very flattering way that simply made it hard to ignore.

The Faunus wasn't looking intentionally, of course. "I doubt that. You'll have more luck with my friend."

"Oh?" Red eyes followed her nod, spotting Sun as he made his way over to the table. "Boyfriend or just a friend?"

"Just a friend, and I'm just here for moral support." A mischievous smile came to her lips as an idea occurred, one she opted to follow through with to discourage the monkey Faunus from ever trying something like this again. "He's nervous about being in a place like this for the first time, so I offered to help him overcome it. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Strip clubs not your style?" The woman leaned back, seemingly picking up on what Blake had meant. "Or just not this sort of strip club."

"The latter," she replied, silently reveling in the understanding nod she received. "But, if you'd like to give my friend a warm welcome, his name's Sun."

The stripper smiled wide and stood up just as he reached them. "I'll be sure to let the girls know. See you around."

"Let the girls know what?" Sun raised a brow, setting the beer bottles down on the table and claiming the seat recently vacated.

"That I'm off limits but they can have all the fun with you they want," she said, reaching for her beer. "They're here to earn money, after all, and I have no interest or desire to pay them. They're better off not wasting their time trying to encourage me otherwise."

"You're really trying to take the fun out of this, ya know." He sighed, taking a sip before shaking his head. "Look, Blake, I know this isn't your thing, but maybe it's time for you to get out and date a bit? It's been over a year-"

"Please, do not bring up a serious conversation about my love life in the middle of a strip club." She reached up to rub at her temple, thankful when the volume of the music seemed to drop sharply. When she looked up, she saw the Thief standing by the DJ booth, making a motion back her way. Odd, she thought, that they would be so considerate, but then again this particular establishment had proven her wrong at every turn thus far, so maybe she should just accept that this one didn't fit the mold of what pop culture had conditioned her to expect. "But… I mean, since you brought it up... I've been thinking about signing up for a dating site recently."

"Okay, alright!" A chuckle left his lips as he reached over to nudge her shoulder with a fist. "You've been holding out on me, huh?"

"It just… never seemed like a good time to bring it up," she said, noting the lack of conviction in her voice. Honestly, while the thought had occurred to her several times, Blake hadn't really wanted to go through the tedious process of trying to meet someone again. Between work and her- admittedly, few- social obligations, the idea of a relationship sounded nice on paper but also required some serious work. Plus commitment which, considering the disaster that constituted her last relationship, had her more than a little hesitant. "But it's been on my mind."

"Well, then cheers." He lifted his beer. "To what the future holds."

Rolling her eyes, she clinked their bottles together as the music shifted, dropping down even lower for an announcer to speak over it. The woman had a flowing, smooth voice, that seemed both soothing and sweet while retaining a razor's edge at the same time, dripping with something Blake could only classify as 'sultry' running through every word.

"Good evening, Gentlemen, Ladies, and Distinguished guests, to the primetime show here at The Good Witches Club. Tonight, we have some of our lovely ladies performing their own special routines, and we ask that everyone be mindful of the rules. No touching, no monikers other than the ones given, and no begging- though I know that last one's a bit… hard." Blake suppressed a groan as the various men in the club gave a few hearty chuckles at that. "First up, we have the irresistible Invincible. Club dollars are accepted forms of praise for her performance; drool is not."

"Well, isn't she cheeky." Blake grumbled, looking over to the DJ booth and seeing a woman with dark hair and almond skin, bright golden eyes burning despite the darkening room, a single spotlight appearing overhead. It lit up the stage and the single pole in the center, two other poles in the back corners for perhaps group shows but they were ignored for the time being as the woman who took the stage- tall, lean, with fiery red hair and a charmingly demure smile, despite her state of undress- took the stage.

Mentally, the Faunus checked out, though her best friend seemed entirely invested in the performances. Blake could admit they were good of course; they certainly appeared to have bit of talent, each playing to an individual style- and she probably wouldn't have believe there could be more than one way to spin around the pole yet, here she sat, watching just that. It amused her, to some extent; while everyone else was too busy sliding or tossing dollars onto the stage, the rare patron given the honor of sliding a crisp bill between the lace or a thong or stocking, she could watch the performances for what they were. Each stripper had a differing amount of strength, with some preferring to utilize their upper body while others used lower, some spending more times crawling across the stage while others did acrobatic tricks off the pole, and still others moved with the beat of the music in a masterful fashion.

She had to admit it: she could be impressed by their proficiency. How they tailored their dances to their specific style or sought to fill a niche for the increasingly rowdy crowd- she found herself watching very intently to the way their bodies moved, trying to decipher their level of comfort with the movements. In the end, every stripper who took the stage owned it in some way, regardless if they projected that through their performance.

As she took a long pull from her beer, Blake thought it might be nice to talk to them after the little parade of dances ended. Just to sate her curiosity, of course. Maybe they had some degree of formal training? She'd heard of pole dancing classes being advertised as a means to lose weight but perhaps there were advanced courses for those who wished to pursue the career. It might be worth attending, just to learn the different styles; some of these women might even be willing to demonstrate.

"You okay, Blake?" She blinked, looking toward Sun, who wore the most peculiar expression. He seemed caught between amused and confused, though she really couldn't imagine why.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a shrug. "This just isn't my thing."

"Uh huh." He didn't sound entirely convinced, pulling a wad of folded paper bills from his pocket and throwing them onto the table. "So, I know you aren't going to put up your own money, but will you help me spend this?"

A frown tugged at her lips. "Sun, I told you-"

"All I'm asking is for you to walk up to the stage and put a few bills down. Is that really so much to ask?" The monkey Faunus chuckled, poking her shoulder with his tail. "At least then you could say you've done it, ya know?"

"I'm not that eager to get started on a bucket list." Blake gave him a wry grin, ignoring the way he split the wad in two and pushed half towards her. "I'm not doing it."

As the current performer left the stage, the woman from earlier spoke again, her voice just as pleasant as the first time. "Well, my friends, that brings us to our last performer. I know some of you have been holding onto your dollars until now, so let's give a big, warm welcome to the resident Ice Queen- the seductive Snowflake."

The urge to roll her eyes at the themed introduction left almost as soon as it appeared, banished by the woman who took the stage. Every stripper to perform so far was pretty, in conventional ways, and they abided by their respective themes or gimmicks to an extent.

Not this one. This one went all out.

Snow white hair done up in an offset ponytail, with some sort of tiara to hold it in place that looked like a snowflake, and dazzling blue eyes- Blake would like to say those were the most notable features and where her attention had been drawn. But amber eyes traced down, over a bare chest to linger on the snowflake pasties covering her nipples, and then further, across the smooth expanse of a lean stomach to the light blue thong, then down beautifully muscled thighs and to tight calves, the white heels on her feet nearly stilettos though she seemed perfectly capable of striding across the stage in them. The tilt of her chin and the smile on her lips spoke to her confidence- she reveled in the rowdy crowd shouting praises and adulations, bills already flying onto the stage.

Objectively, Blake could admit somewhere in the back of her mind that she wasn't any prettier than the previous women who'd taken the stage, but when their eyes met, she could feel two very different pulls in two very different places. In the moments she stood there, beneath the spotlight, Snowflake knew she had the eyes of every person in the room on her and without a word she demanded that much, took control of the place without uttering so much as a word.

By the time she reached the pole, the Faunus had to force herself to blink, both because of the sting in her eyes and the distinct lack of oxygen in her lungs.

"Yo, Blake, go throw some bills," Sun said, effectively snapping her attention away from the stage just as Snowflake lifted herself up onto the pole, much to the enthusiasm of the crowd.

She probably should've verbalized something rather than returning her focus to the stage. A 'no' or a 'forget it' or a 'pass' but coherent thoughts didn't seem to be in the cards today. On top of that, she couldn't be entirely sure she would object to the idea, except for that fact that when she shifted the smallest amount to get more comfortable- and to stop squeezing her thighs together so hard- those blue eyes pinned her in place even as Snowflake twirled around the pole, her body stretched out horizontal to the ground and seemingly defying all logic and laws of physics. When her feet touched the stage- with two loud clacks of her heels that Blake felt reasonably sure stopped and started her heart again, the erratic beating making it a little difficult to breath.

Like water, Snowflake stalked to the edge of the stage as the tension in the room rose sharply, everyone sitting forward in their seats. Blake probably should've asked what was going on, if the monkey Faunus had any idea what to do, but no words would come, not as long as she couldn't break eye contact. The woman sank down to the stage's edge, dangling her legs over for a moment before pushing off, now down on the floor in between two tables filled with customers holding wads of the club's dollars. Snowflake walked straight past them, hips tilting with every step- a strut, straight towards Blake, and with every step, she could feel just a bit more heat coming to her cheeks.

When the stripper stopped dead in front of her, she had no idea what to do, what to feel, or how to act, and something must've showed. With a soft chuckle, Snowflake leaned forward, and for the first time since she appeared, the pale scar running over her left eye became visible, though Blake almost forgot about it the moment she noticed due to words being spoken in a low tone, as if they were meant for her ears alone, and the feline appendages atop her head swivelled and strained to catch them.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

Blake's mouth popped open as the heat in her face and neck rose even higher, though any manner of response seemed entirely beyond her power to articulate. Luckily, it didn't seem like that was what Snowflake wanted of her, reaching towards the table and grabbing a smaller stack of the dollars, lithe fingers sliding across the paper for a moment before she leaned forward and pulled at the low collar of the Faunus' shirt- not much, just enough to slide a few of the bills between fabric and skin, the itch of them against her chest a far away thought. Another bill, this one folded lengthwise, was held up enough for her to see before being set across her lips, smooth fingers along her jaw directing her to lightly close around the paper to keep it in place.

Then- as if whatever was happening hadn't flustered her enough- Snowflake took another step forward and put a knee on Blake's chair, towering over her for a moment before settling quite comfortably in the Faunus' lap, arms draped over Blake's shoulders as she leaned in close.

"And remember: no touching."

Honestly, she could hardly handle breathing at this point, much less the coordination requires to move her limbs, but she nodded dumbly all the same as the stripper smirked down at her before ducking her head. Lightly- teasingly slowly- Snowflake extracted every bill she'd stuffed into Blake's shirt, using only her mouth, and the Faunus had to sit there trying to process far too much all at once. The warm weight of the woman sitting on her lap, the rasp of the paper as it was pulled from her shirt, the heat of her breath as she 'missed' a few times and skimmed her lips over the skin of her collarbone, and the knowledge in the back of her mind that everyone in the room was watching them- how she managed to remain breathing through it all would forever surprise her.

Until Snowflake got to the last part. For a moment, she straightened up in Blake's lap, peering down at her in plain amusement, and then a hand came to cup the Faunus' jaw, keeping her in place as the woman came down and lightly bit into the bill. Then, her lips covered her teeth, and for a moment their lips touched in the strangest kiss Blake had every shared with anyone, both of them still looking into the other's eyes as their breaths mingled and their noses touched. Something told the Faunus to open her mouth as Snowflake drew back, taking her prize with her.

"You get a dance tonight," Snowflake said, after taking the bill from her mouth and tucking it away in the waistband of her thong. "If you want, of course. Come to the back." Her lips pulled into a smirk, eyes falling half lidded as she slid out of Blake's lap. "When you're ready."

And with that, the woman turned and walked away. Only then did the Faunus register that the spotlight had disappeared, the lighting returning to normal as several strippers began chatting up the tables that hadn't gotten the attention they craved during the primetime shows.

"Hey, Blake? You alright?"

"I'm gay- great. I- I meant I'm great," she said, swallowing now that she noticed her suddenly dry throat, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. "What- what just happened?"

"Uh, if I was gonna guess, I'd say you just got turned on by a stripper," Sun said, far too much amusement in his voice as he clapped his hands together. "Aw man, I can't wait to tell Neptune! Thanks for making me fifty bucks richer!"

"Wha- what, what are you even talking about?" Her ears flattened out as her brain suddenly kicked back in, catching up with the events of the past several minutes. "Wait, you think- you think I'm turned on right now? Because I'm- I'm definitely not!"

He raised a brow. "Your blush says otherwise."

"I just had a half naked woman in my lap! How else am I supposed to react!?" Shaking her head, Blake ran a hand through her hair, absently rubbing across her chest where the bills had been placed.

"So… you're not going to get the private dance?" Amber eyes shot to him, a refusal resting on the tip of her tongue but refusing to come out. "Because I did ask the bartenders about what Yang meant earlier. They said that Snowflake is super picky; she doesn't work the floor and she rarely does private dances. So, this is kinda a once in a lifetime opportunity for ya."

Blake looked away, rubbing at her neck and feeling the fire coursing across her skin. To some extent, she could at least admit that, even if she didn't quite understand it, Sun wasn't wrong. Somehow, without actually touching her, Snowflake had managed to get her more turned on than she'd been in months, if not years- and that included the last few months of her previous relationship. It wasn't like she hadn't seen anyone attractive during that time, either… and that did warrant further investigation.

"What bet did you make with Neptune?" It seemed like a left field question but it bought her time, time she desperately needed to figure out just what the hell had happened.

"Oh, about a year ago I made a bet with him that you're bi, just like me." He tapped a finger against his temple. "He swore up and down you didn't ping on his gaydar, but my bi-fi is never wrong." Now, she regretted asking, because she couldn't quite handle his smug grin at that moment. The lack of a any reaction regarding him betting on her sexuality, however, seemed to be enough of a flag in and of itself that she could only lament the situation in her head. With a growl, she downed the remainder of her beer and snatched up the remaining stack of bills before she stood. "Hey, where ya going? You're not going to leave me here, are ya?"

"Yes, I am," she said, with every intention of heading towards the exit. However, her curiosity pulled at her again, and she found her first few steps lead not towards the exit but instead the darkened little corridor Snowflake had disappeared down. "I'll be back."

"Good luck!" Sun called out, a bit too loud for her liking as she felt her blush return in full force.

Blake lost some of her confidence as she made her way to the… private rooms, or so the sign above the doorway said, but the knowledge that turning back would mean either sitting at the table with her highly amused friend or trapping herself in a car with him being insufferable spurned her forward. If anything, perhaps this special dance wouldn't catch her off guard and she could walk away perhaps a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal but ultimately unaffected. The stripper just caught her off guard before- something about the way she moved and the look in her eyes, the way her expression read 'mild disinterest' to the casual observer but seemed far more guarded upon closer inspection- and, now that she'd mentally prepared herself, it would just be a few awkward minutes followed by a polite 'thanks' and the secured knowledge that she could make her best friend lose his little bet.

Pushing past the bead curtain, the Faunus stepped into an even more dimly lit area of the strip club, at once thankful and resentful of her heightened vision. She could see the slightly thicker curtains serving as partitions to little alcoves with various seating arrangements, some obviously meant to accommodate groups while others were smaller, more… intimate. Her ears twitched as she picked up on the muttered whispers traded between strippers and customers, barely restrained groans coupled with the rustling of fabric, and Blake quite nearly turned back around and left.

The only thing that stopped her was Snowflake leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed over her chest, the woman raising a brow and smiling at her arrival. "Oh, so you do want your dance?"

"D-did you think I wouldn't?" Mentally, she kicked herself for the stutter, but also couldn't quite help how heavy her tongue suddenly felt. With the spotlight on her, the stripper had seemed ethereal, beautiful and powerful like a Mistrali sculpture come to life, but in this part of the club, her appearance… Blake couldn't take her eyes off the woman, her form standing out against her darkened surroundings.

"I consider all the possibilities," Snowflake replied, beckoning her forward with two fingers while her other hand drew back the curtain on the furthest little alcove. "But seeing as you've opted to take me up on my offer… won't you step inside my office?"

She could still turn around and bolt for the door. Yang would probably keep her company, though the teasing would begin in earnest the moment Sun caught up to her.

After a few weeks, it would be a distant memory brought up whenever she was getting onto him for something or other, the only manner of response he would be able to muster when he inevitably screwed up.

But then… she would never know what, exactly, about this woman had caught her interest. Not interest, of course, because she'd never been very inclined towards women… except for that one time in college… and… well…

Blake's feet carried her forward as she swallowed thickly, wondering even as she moved if she'd just made a mistake. On the one hand, embarrassment and teasing without ever knowing why. On the other… still that, but at least with a little more context to help decipher the mystery.

Stepping into the alcove, a thrill ran up her spine as the stripper followed her closely, the whisper of the thick curtain falling across the door barely audible under the woman's voice. The music, pulsing in the main room, didn't seem to reach quite this far, though she could still catch snatches of the mumbles from the other sections.

The alcove didn't have much. A single, small, circular table in the corner and a chair set just a bit further than the dead center of the room, black light shining down to form a halo in front of the chair.

"Should I… uh…" The words couldn't seem to arrange themselves properly, unfamiliarity with the surroundings and procedures making it difficult to anticipate what she should or shouldn't do.

"Well, first, what's your name?" Her shoulders hunched, the voice coming far closer than she'd anticipated, and just how did someone with such high heels manage to move without making any noise? Idly, she conceded that the lack of shifting fabric probably helped, though it didn't make her feel much better.

"Blake," she replied, turning to look over her shoulder at the stripper, who seemed to be admiring either her hair or… something a bit lower. "Yours?"

"Snowflake." Blue eyes snapped up, meeting her gaze and flashing with something like steel. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

For a moment, the Faunus thought about defending the question, but then reality set in and she managed to cough awkwardly into her fist. "I'm… having trouble thinking, I suppose."

"Well, now… I believe I can help with that." A hand pressed against the small of her back and lightly pushed her forward. "Take a seat."

On unsteady legs, she complied with the direction, settling into the single chair without a word. In one hand, she still held the club money, which she would probably need to relinquish at some point. Coming out and asking how much the dance would cost seemed crass while keeping hold of the paper came off as a tad awkward and she couldn't be sure which would be worse, given the situation.

Therefore, rather than trusting her voice, Blake held up the paper and tilted her head to the side, asking the question without a word passing her lips.

"Oh, so you really haven't been here before, hmmm?" Snowflake chuckled, a soft, low sound that seemed only a little condescending despite the words. "And here I thought I'd somehow missed you all this time. Lucky me, I suppose." The woman stepped forward, the halo of light falling over her shoulders, the contrast between shadows and purple tinted light forcing the Faunus to draw in a sharp breath. With nimble fingers, she plucked the paper from Blake's lax grip and set it on the table, returning to standing just before her while smirking. "Now, anything you'd like to tell me before we begin?"

"You're beautiful." The words burst from her lips without bothering to check in with her brain. Thankfully, they were absolutely true regardless.

The woman gave out a soft chuckle- hardly audible due to its brevity- and leaned forward, upper arms pressing her breasts together. "Well, aren't you sweet." She tilted her head and lowered her voice, prompting feline ears to strain forward as a new song started up in the main room. "I suppose that means I can do whatever I want, hmmm?" Hesitantly, Blake nodded, nerves flaring at the unimaginable possibilities- because she'd certainly never entertained the outcomes of a trip to a strip club before tonight, especially not in such vivid detail- but something about the way Snowflake reached out and cupped her jaw lightly set her at ease. "Don't worry. We'll start off slow."

Without another word, the woman straightened up and spread her legs about shoulder width apart, hands reaching towards the sky as the muscles of her torso pulled taut. Blake watched, amber eyes quickly flicking over her form before being directed to the stripper's hands, which started at her own shoulders and started smoothing down. Lithe fingers travelled over her own chest to her breasts, lightly cupping one in each hand and lifting them up, squeezing gently and then a bit harder. Amber eyes couldn't be torn away, noting the way the flesh dimpled under the pressure, how the snowflakes covering her nipples warped as the skin they were attached to moved. The Faunus expected her to go down further but she lingered, brushing along the tender underside and lifting up again before letting them fall.

The sharp point of her own teeth dug into her bottom lip as Blake did everything in her power to keep her moan in check. Her own breasts were sensitive, too, and she rather enjoyed when someone took the time to give them proper attention. Hands balled into fists on her thighs in an effort to keep herself from mimicking the actions but she continued watching, breath catching in her throat when short, manicured nails dug beneath the edge of one pastie.

"Should I take these off?" She could see Snowflake's smirk at the edges of her vision but couldn't quite tear her attention away. "Well?"

"Sh-should you?" The Faunus' ears started to lay back, either in embarrassment at her lack of experience in this particular field or to drown out the sound of her own heart beating erratically in her chest, she couldn't say. Though… probably the former.

"Would you like to see them, Blake?" Snowflake took a step closer and began lifting up, separating the material from her skin with a practiced sort of ease that- for some reason- made her mouth water. "It's a simple yes or no."

"Y-yes. Please?" She had four ears and still could hardly believe her own voice. Did she really want to see another woman's breasts? In the back of her mind, she could hear Sun complaining- you have a pair of your own, ya know- but all thoughts of her best friend evaporated as one pastie disappeared in a quick, fluid motion, revealing a pink nipple that began to stand out prominently against the lighter areola as the relatively cool air in the club hit the newly revealed skin.

A fingernail slid beneath the other but didn't pull it off immediately. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" A blush rose in her cheeks even as the second pastie disappeared, leaving the woman entirely naked save for the heels and thong, and Blake's hands clenched atop her thighs. The urge to touch- to mimic the motions the woman had just made herself ran through her, almost terrifyingly strong.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a little pent up, Blake." Snowflake took a step forward, running her hands across her abdomen, dipping low to run along her belly and sneak fingertips beneath the elastic of her underwear before retreating, and suddenly the Faunus wanted to know if she could be persuaded to remove that article as well. "Perhaps I should… lend my assistance."

Alarm bells went off in the back of her head as her gaze snapped up, hands raising off her lap to weakly ward off any impending contact, but Blake found herself wondering… well, would that be so bad? It wasn't like she hadn't had sex before; she'd had committed relationships and quick flings before. Just because her last relationship ended on a sour note didn't mean she had to have hang ups now, right?

However, the debate was solved for her when a finger wagged in her face, blue eyes shining with a bit of arrogant mirth. "Ah ah, remember the rules. No touching. Can you handle that?" The answer was probably 'no' but she didn't exactly want to admit that either. Her silence did her no good, though. "I suppose we shouldn't take chances, now, should we?" Two hands cupped the Faunus' face, thumbs brushing across heated cheeks as the stripper cooed. "Sit on your hands for me."

"What?" She blinked, ears standing up atop her head.

"I can't quite trust you to keep them to yourself and I would hate to end our little dance early, wouldn't you?" Something gleamed in the woman's eyes, lips drawing into a smile. "Put your hands under your thighs and sit on them. Or, if you'd prefer, I can take a step back-"

"No!" Blake had the presence of mind to be at least a little embarrassed about the volume of her reply as well as how quickly she'd given it but busied herself with complying as a distraction. "L-like that?"

"My, you are such a sweetheart." Snowflake leaned closer, setting the words against the Faunus' lips without actually touching, a maddening display of restraint that she found difficult to replicate. "Now, be good for me. I promise you'll enjoy it."

The woman neither requested a reply nor expected one, it seemed, immediately turning around and sitting on Blake's left thigh, straddling her leg and leaning back. Snowflake's right hand effortlessly slid into raven locks, directing the Faunus' gaze to look down and over the woman's shoulder. It… well, certainly served as a unique perspective, allowing her time to note how every breath made her breasts move, how her thighs parted and allowed for a striking contrast between pale skin and black pants, how a little shift of her hips had firm buttocks grinding into Blake. The movements came at a pace much slower than the pulsing music, doubly so than the pounding in her chest as she tried to process the whole situation. Her ears laid back as fingernails raked against her scalp without pulling her hair- and what clever fingers, to seek out that sweet spot where feline ear met skull and press just so to coax a breathless moan from her lips.

This… counted as new on many different levels. The warmth of someone- a very nearly naked someone- sitting on her lap, the weight of the smaller body against hers, the unique angle to appreciate supple skin and pert breasts, fingers other than hers massaging her scalp and ear, and while she might've… had some experiences with past romantic and sexual encounters, she couldn't recall a single instance where she'd been the taller of the two. It hadn't become obvious until she'd sat down- allowing her to note the lack of bend to her back that would be necessary to allow Blake the peek over her shoulder- but the woman was at least a few inches shorter, despite walking on the stage and even in the room like she instantly had control of everyone in it.

Yet, for all the things that should be sending her normally anxious nerves into overdrive, she couldn't help but set all those sensations behind the pulse beating heavily in her ears and she could tell her breathing had become heavier as the stripper continued to grind into her. The friction itself did nothing but her imagination apparently saw fit to assist, trying to mentally remove the fabric of her pants from the equation, because it had been far too long since she'd felt the heat of another's skin against her own.

"Has anyone ever told you that you turn the most gorgeous shade of red when you're turned on?" The words, set against her human ear, forced her eyes wide open, and she hadn't even noticed when they'd drifted shut. "Because, I must say, I believe it's just become my new favorite color." She tried to stutter out a reply- what that response might be, she couldn't honestly be sure- but Blake's tongue and voice didn't seem to work properly anymore, especially as the hand buried in her hair directed her head down, lightly dragging her lips against the stripper's shoulder. "I suppose I could… bend a few rules as a reward. You should know not many people end up impressing me."

Taking a few deep breaths- and trying not to lick the taste of vanilla from her lips even as the scent of the woman's body wash or lotion invaded her nose- she managed to string together enough words to call it a sentence. "I-I'm not turned on."

Her name was Blake Belladonna and she currently made her home firmly in the state of denial, trying to avoid the muscles just below her belly jumping in response to the words, as if her own body wouldn't allow her to lie.

Snowflake merely chuckled. "Oh, then I'm not doing my job, now am I? I suppose I'll need to use some… advanced techniques if that's the case."

Part of her wanted to pale at the idea that the woman could pull something from an unseen bag of tricks to turn her further into putty but the overwhelming majority eagerly awaited what else would come.

Fluidly, the woman rose from her lap, disentangling her hand from Blake's hair and turning, sliding one knee to the outside of her thigh before the other came up to match on the other side. Now straddling the Faunus' lap, the stripper rose up onto her knees, towering over her for a moment.

She didn't know where to look. Up and into blue eyes sparkling with amusement and something else? Ahead and at the breasts mere inches from her lips that made her mouth water with the idea of taking the puckered flesh of a nipple into her mouth? Or down to see what else she might've missed the first time the woman straddled her and inspect the thong preserving the last bit of the woman's modesty?

Ultimately, she settled on the former, because something about the eye contact had her squirming in her seat, hands beginning to hurt from the force of keeping them trapped beneath her own thighs.

"You do have beautiful eyes." The stripper mused, drawing a finger along the side of her face and across her cheek, resting on Blake's lips. "But are your lips soft, I wonder. Keep your mouth closed; no tasting, understood?"

"Yes, Snowflake," she said, her voice weak with want as another twinge below her belly erased any doubt as to her state of arousal.

"Beautiful and well mannered. You certainly aren't a regular." Again, a hand buried itself in her hair and directed her, planting Blake's face in the woman's chest. The smell of vanilla made her nose tingle and her mouth water, the smooth skin of her breasts rubbing against the Faunus' cheeks, the idea that a turn of the head would give her more access- she couldn't help but whimper and press her thighs together, desperate for some sort of contact against her crotch. "What would you do to me, if I let you have the chance?"

Blake let out a groan, not even sure if she possessed the verbal skills required to answer that question at present. But when her head was pulled back, allowing her to blink dazedly up at the woman in her lap, something came out. Once again, it didn't bother checking in with her brain before leaving her lips, and she had to actually listen to the words to catch them at all.

"Take you to dinner."

Snowflake blinked at her for a moment. "You mean… eat your dinner off me?"

"N-no. Just. Dinner. Movie?" She worked as an actual, paid editor in chief for a publication, and right now, the very concept of language escaped her entirely. Sentences, verbs, words- all meaningless.

A chuckle of disbelief passed through glossed lips as the stripper shook her head. "Either you're dense or sweet. It's remarkably difficult to distinguish between the two, to be frank." The she leaned down, pressing a kiss to Blake's cheek. "I suppose I can give you the benefit of the doubt and go for the latter." Ears twitching, trying to catch the undercurrent to the woman's words, Blake blinked up at the woman as she drew back, looking the Faunus up and down. Then those slender digits slipped beneath her collar once more, pulling at it slightly, pushing it down her shoulders. Not enough to be indecent- though she supposed the very concept of decency varied wildly while within the walls of a strip club- but enough to put Faunus' collarbone on display as well as the points of her shoulders. "I suppose you deserve something of a reward for being so sweet."

Blake looked up, ears perking- because what, exactly, did the word 'reward' mean in this context, how different was it from the suggestions her mind seemed keen on presenting- and her breath caught in her throat as the woman leaned down, slipping an arm around her waist while the other held her shoulder. One hand played with her hair while the other splayed across her ribs, held her tenderly, like a lover would, and she found herself entranced by dazzling blue eyes again, following Snowflake's motions as she moved even closer. Once again, her head was tilted, this time away, her eyes unfocusing as she lost sight of the woman's eyes and directed to look off to the side, but then she had to close them as a pair of lips gently landed high on her cheek, almost at the corner of her eye.

A kiss.

It took a minute to process but there really existed no other way to describe it. She'd just gotten a kiss- actually, a few of them, as Snowflake work her way towards the Faunus' lower ear- and it brought a whimper to her lips as she squirmed. With her collarbone exposed and the arm around her waist, she could feel so much more of the woman than before, skin against skin, and she could still feel the weight in her lap with every shift. Her hands had gone numb from sitting on them for so long but she couldn't complain, ears laying back and her heart racing as lips worked down to her jaw and then to her earlobe.

The flash of teeth, nipping lightly, made her jump and a moan burst from her chest.

"Oh, so that's a sweet spot," Snowflake said with a chuckle, giving her a moment to breath heavily and try to speak, though only squeaks and whimpers left the Faunus' mouth. "I suppose there's really only one thing to do."

"Ah!" Her eyes shot open as the woman began lavishing attention on her earlobe, using lips and teeth and then a tongue to trace the shell of her ear and she quite nearly thrashed at that. Blake quite nearly pulled her hands out to grab the hips lightly grinding against hers, just for something to hold onto as her eyes rolled up and her ears flicked, some part of her wanting nothing more than to lean further into the mouth against her. It felt so good, making her heart pound as every part of her body felt like it was on fire, back arching as she tried to- to- something, honestly, she didn't know what, she just wanted more, craved it like hunger or thirst.

"You really like that." The words, set against her lower ear, held the edges of a smile and Blake suddenly found it very difficult to swallow. "Now I'm curious. I suppose I'll have to test it out."

"Wh- wha-" She blinked, trying to get herself under control only for the woman to shift higher. This put the Faunus' face back in Snowflake's chest, the smooth skin of the woman's breasts sliding against her cheeks, and she had the thought to close her mouth for a split second before all rational thought disappeared altogether.

Lightly, teeth closed around the tip of her feline ear, sending an electric shock down her spine as she jerked forward and into the woman's body. Her mouth opened as a moan spilled forth, muffled by the supple flesh suddenly there, and her thighs nearly left the chair, freeing her hands in the process. Only by the barest of margins did she manage to keep from reaching up or bucking the woman off her lap- or both of them off the chair entirely.

"Oh." The single syllable, breathed into her sensitive upper ear, quite nearly stopped her heart then and there. "That was cute."

Shivers sparked by the words trailed down her spine, pulling another panting moan from Blake, and she instinctively began massaging the skin in her mouth- no teeth, no tongue, just working her lips against the swell of the woman's breasts, making small movements to the left and right so neither felt neglected.

"Well, aren't you the reciprocative type." Another nip at the tip of her ear. "Don't leave a mark. I am still on the clock, you know."

Blake couldn't help but let out a whine at the encouragement, taking in a stuttering breath that tasted of vanilla, her unattended ear twitching and straining while the other remained still, to be an easy target as teeth grazed the sensitive flesh again. When fingers wove through midnight strands and scratched at the base, the Faunus once again found herself fighting against the impulse to reach out, to touch, to hold, something-

And then Snowflake pulled away slightly, looking down at her, blue eyes darker than before yet still sparkling in the low light. Her hands drew away and Blake whined in protest, ears laying back to express her displeasure with the change that her voice could not, but the woman seemed amused by her plight.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Blake?" Again, her hands started on her own shoulders before drifting down her chest, fingertips grazing lightly along the parts where the Faunus had ran her lips before cupping her breasts, finger and thumb coming together to pinch her nipples and lightly tug on them. "Well? Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she replied, the word breathed out with what little oxygen she'd managed to pull into her lungs.

Snowflake hummed, teasing the peaks of her breasts until they were hard, standing out and making her mouth water. "That's not quite the answer I'm looking for." Panic lanced through her- had she caused offense, had she upset her, had she- but the woman gave her no time to run through the possibilities, a devilish smile curling her lips. "I suppose I'll have to try something different."

As Blake tried to force her brain, voice, and mouth to work together long enough for her to construct a single sentence, the woman in her lap shifted, the warmth leaving her for a moment as her legs, folded on either side of the Faunus' thighs, moved. She thought, for a brief and terrifying moment, that Snowflake was about to leave the little alcove- and a little voice seemed to remember that they were in merely a little space sectioned off by a curtain in the back of a club and not in their own little universe, which she'd honestly forgotten at some point- but instead she almost crouched atop the chair before settling herself on Blake's lap again.

"Look at me," Snowflake said, drawing amber eyes to her face. "You'll let me know if you start feeling any discomfort, won't you, Blake?" She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Good. Just trust me."

Her hands came up to cup the Faunus' face. Then, she extended both legs into the air, the glittering heels catching the shine of black light for a brief moment before Snowflake shifted to rest the meaty part of her toned calves on Blake's shoulders.

"You're flexible," she said- and some part of her had the presence of mind to be furious that, of all the things she could've assembled into a coherent sentence, that ended up being what she could articulate. Her bared shoulders burned with the smooth skin resting against them, and then the woman's lithe legs pressed closer, ankles crossing behind Blake's head.

"You don't know the half of it," Snowflake replied with a smirk before leaning back.

Suddenly, she was looking down the insides of sculpted thighs, the lazy triangle made by light blue fabric obscuring the woman's core, then the toned plane of her abdomen, with her breasts being pulled by gravity down, soft mounds with their still hardened peaks on either side of the pale column of her throat and underside of the woman's jaw and it just- something in her brain short circuited. The control of her body to maintain her balance, the subtle shifting of muscle beneath her skin, watching how every breath shifted her lithe form, an intoxicating picture that Blake drank in shamelessly.

Seized by a strange compulsion- and seeing as she wasn't… discouraged before- the Faunus turned her head, rubbing her cheek along the inside of one thigh before pressing her lips to the skin, massaging the skin lightly in a facsimile of an earnest kiss and relishing the way muscles jumped beneath her limited ministrations. Legs pressed against the side of her head and she echoed the sentiment, trying to press her own thighs together to no effect; she wanted something, anything, delicious friction, and she wasn't above shoving her own hand into her pants at this point to get it.

Fingers played at the hem of her pant legs, and the implication of the barrier being removed pulled another moan from her lips, somehow prompting teasing words from the woman lying atop her. "Are you enjoying yourself, Blake?"

"Fuck, yes," she said, the words slipping out in a hiss as she leaned her head back for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts into some semblance of coherency.

"Does it feel good?" Snowflake's voice had the strangest quality to it, like she was reveling in the need in the Faunus' voice.

Because, wow, did she need right then, in a way she couldn't articulate but could definitely make happen with the use of her hands. Or the woman's hands, or, really, she felt like she could just rub her pants the wrong way and come undone.

"Yes, yes, yes, so good."

"Now that's more like it." She managed to look back down the length of the woman's body as Snowflake moved a hand down her own body, across her stomach to tease at the band of the thong. "Would you like a peek?"

"Please!" The word left her lips before the question processed, only the basic understanding that any sort of affirmative answer would reward her with some undefinable 'more' that she desperately wanted.

The woman's fingers moved, nails across the fabric to rub between her legs, drifting to one side and pulling aside the elastic to show the woman's core.

And, well… Blake hadn't seen many vaginas in her time, but she'd seen a few. Enough to not be surprised at the folds topped with a hooded clit and very short, fine hair on the mons, and instead her tongue darted out to lick her lips, neck craning forward. She couldn't reach, of course, but she tried, and that prompted Snowflake to sit up the hand formerly offering a peek at her core going up to push at Blake's forehead, fingers threading into raven locks.

"Well, isn't someone eager." The woman leaned forward with a chuckle, nearly folded in half on Blake's lap since her legs remained on the Faunus' shoulders, and the tease about her flexibility came to mind, forcing her to swallow thickly. "Is there something you'd like to do, Blake? Perhaps a… 'thank you' you'd like to give? Not in so many words, of course."

Her ears perked. She'd never done that but the whole night was filled with 'never before' so she might as well add another to the list, right? And maybe- maybe- she might be able to do something with the desire and lust pounding through her. Blake nodded, biting her lips as her blush intensified.

"Perfect." Snowflake smiled, removing her legs from atop her shoulders and getting out of the chair, making a motion for the floor. "Lay down for me, won't you? On your back, of course. Unless you'd prefer to kneel."

With all the grace of a boneless sack comprised half of raging libido and half of stupefied awe, she eagerly complied with the first order, her shaky legs not exactly deserving of the trust required to support her own body weight at present. Idly, she wondered if it was entirely sanitary to be lying on the floor of a strip club, but any complaints or concerns she might've had were erased when Snowflake walked around to stand just above her head, looking down at her with that same commanding expression from when she took the stage. Again, her voice died and the ability to do anything aside comprehend spoken words eluded her as she awaited the next set of instructions.

"Put your arms out to the side," the woman said and she readily complied, whimpering when Snowflake knelt down, one knee on either side of her head. Then she lowered herself, until her body weight rested on Blake with her knees out wide, covered core close enough for the Faunus to reach if she craned her neck. "Now remember: no touching. Keep those hands to the side." She slipped a hand between them, moving aside the cloth of her thong once more. "But you can taste all you want. No marks."

Blake needed no further prompting. What she lacked in experience she could more than make up for in other ways, enthusiasm a crutch she would happily lean on until she could figure out exactly what she was doing. Then again, considering the soft, stifled moan that met her ears when her tongue clumsily ran through the woman's folds, perhaps it was less a crutch and more a boon. She licked and lapped lightly, eagerness tempered by unfamiliarity, and when she drew her tongue back into her mouth, she could keenly taste Snowflake's arousal, a strong musky flavor that clung to the back of her throat.

It did surprise her, slightly, that she didn't taste of vanilla.

Fingers slid across her stomach, hitching up her shirt by just the briefest amounts, enough for fingertips to trace lightly across the waistband of her pants. The Faunus instantly felt the urge to continue fill her, lifting up her head to continue her ministrations. The found the stiffened nub of the woman's clit- and mentally lamented how anyone else could possibly miss it- and wrapped her lips around it, flicking it with her tongue and sucking lightly. That seemed enough to coax a startled gasp from the woman, an exhalation just barely meeting Blake's ears as they flicked between straining for any sort of moan or praise and laying back against her skull as she focused on her task.

"Oh, yes. Just- just like that." Rather than going beneath the waistband, fingers trailed along the zipper, nails digging it as a stifled moan escaped the woman's lips. "Fuck."

Blake's hands twitched, almost curling into fists but not, because she actually couldn't spare the energy. Her legs moved, kicking and jerking as a hand worked its way closer to her crotch. She craved the satisfaction, needed it more than words could say, so she poured all the energy she might otherwise use for speech into lavishing as much sweet attention on the woman's sex as she could, taking a break to run through her slit and dip into her entrance.

She wanted to use her hands. She wanted to see what she was doing but her eyes refused to open after sliding shut, allowing her to lose herself to the sounds. She wished they were in a bed because the floor wasn't the most comfortable thing. She wanted a lot of things right then and all seemed out of reach.

Except Snowflake's moans and gasps, quietly encouraging her. They probably couldn't be heard outside the little alcove, covered by the music and conversation, but Blake's entire world ended after about three feet in any direction.

Then the woman shifted, sending a brief lance of panic sprouting in the Faunus' chest, and she redoubled her efforts in a bid to keep her there, keep the weight and heat pressing against her. Her reward came in the form of a drawn out moan, which sounded much clearer than before- Snowflake had turned, as if to look back at her.

"Just like that," she said, with a choked little gasp at the end as Blake's tongue ran around her clit again. "Blake, yes, keep- keep going."

Her neck started to hurt from the strain of curling up to follow the erratic movements of the woman's hips but she couldn't be deterred, not with the gentle encouragement prompting her to continue. Gradually, she found a rhythm that Snowflake seemed to like, considering the pitch of her moans and hitching in her breath, the way her breasts would press into Blake's stomach on the deep inhales.

"Right there!" Snowflake was close, little jumps in her muscles betraying her impending orgasm. Just a little bit more.

Then, a bit suddenly, the woman moved forward, pulling her just out of range for Blake's current position. She tried chasing after her, wanting to finish Snowflake off and revel in the sounds she made after, but something happened. The woman pressed her mouth to the crotch of the Faunus' pants and blew, hot air making it past the thick fabric and hitting her sex, somehow providing just the right amount of stimulation to push Blake straight off the edge. She hadn't even realized how tightly she'd been wound around the woman's finger, ready to explode with a hair pin trigger, until she found herself convulsing with a moan bursting from her lips, almost immediately silenced as Snowflake sat back on her face.

Through the onslaught of her orgasm, she did her best to see that she wasn't alone in the blissful completion, working her tongue and lips faster as she assaulted the woman's clit, until she finally came undone with a shuddering moan that Blake relished, answering back with a sound of her own that remained muffled by Snowflake's skin.

They rode out the tail end of their climaxes, one far more literally than the other, before the woman lifted up, returning to her feet and fixing her thong back into place.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to be that good," Snowflake said, with the barest of blushes spread across her cheeks, hardly visible in the low light, and only a little hint that she was having difficulties catching her breath. "I believe you're rather… satisfied with your dance?"

"Y-yeah." She croaked out, the heavy tang clinging to her tongue making it a tad difficult to speak. With a little coo, the woman slipped out of the alcove, leaving Blake panting hard with a flushed face and lying on the floor.

Blinking a few times to try and clear her vision, the Faunus' mind finally caught up with her actions. She'd just had sex with a stripper in the back of a strip club. Granted, it was the best sex of her life, bar none, but the fact remained that it would likely be a one off. After all, she would be reluctant to come back to the place, for fear of harassing the woman at work, and the idea of asking for her number seemed… well, unlikely. If she invited only certain patrons back for this 'special dance' of hers, this… probably happened often enough that Blake wasn't particularly special.

"Here." Amber eyes looked up, towards the curtain, and followed Snowflake as she knelt down with a bottle of water in one hand. "On the house."

"Thank you," she said, accepting it and sitting up enough to swallow a few mouthfuls.

"You can stay here as long as you like to recover; this one is mine, exclusively." The woman walked over to the table, picking up the stack of club dollars and bringing them over to the Faunus. "Here, you wouldn't want to forget these."

"How much for a dance?" The words left her mouth in a hurry, something resembling a plan already forming in her mind. It didn't qualify as 'good' by any stretch of the imagination, but it might make things… a little better, at least.

Snowflake's expression- though still pleasant- dropped just the barest amount, a distant coldness coming to her eyes. "Standard is thirty. I can recommend someone, if you'd like."

"How much do you charge?"

"There won't be a round two-"

"I'm not asking for that," she said, trying to keep from buckling under the unimpressed and guarded gaze being sent her way. "Dances take time. How much of your time can I buy?"

The woman sighed, glancing down at the bills in her hand. "Twenty minutes. What do you expect me to do for twenty minutes?"

"Well, considering I really don't think I can move right now…" Blake leaned back, lying on the floor and looking up at the ceiling. "Just… lay here with me? And talk?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see Snowflake staring at her for a moment before dropping the bills unceremoniously on the Faunus' chest and leaving the alcove, the whisper of the curtain enough sign that she could allow her expression to fall.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Reaching up, she drug a hand down her face and sighed heavily, collecting up the club money and setting it aside. Her legs still felt too weak to bear her body weight and now she had a heaviness in her chest.

"At least I tried," she said, the words puffed out on a sigh as her eyes closed.

"Tried what?" They snapped open as she arched her back, confirming with her eyes what her ears heard- Snowflake slipping past the curtain. From somewhere, she'd retrieved a thin robe, powder blue with white trim, a sash tied around her waist.

"I like your robe." Although they didn't answer the question posed- and, quite frankly, Blake wasn't exactly certain what she wished to accomplish, except to know more about the woman who'd captivated her entirely with nothing more than a look- the words strung themselves together easier than any other response that came to mind.

"Thank you. It gets rather chilly in here when you aren't moving around." Carefully, the woman lowered herself to the ground, then laid back beside Blake. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What's your name?" Turning her head to the side, the Faunus watched as her temporary companion stared up at the ceiling.

"Snowflake," she replied, a slight curl to her lips. "I thought you'd remember at least that much."

A little chuckle burst forth. "Fair. I should've expected that."

"You should've."

"Is this what you do?" Realizing how the question might sound, she hurried to clarify. "I mean- pick someone in the crowd, offer them a taste of heaven, and then what? Go back out and do it again?"

"It depends," she said, a little wistfulness in her voice. "Sometimes, I offer a dance to no one and leave after my show while others I stay and go out a few more times." A pause as the woman shifted. "It depends on how many people I see in the audience who are uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Her brows furrowed slightly.

"You don't know how many closeted gay men get dragged to places like these." Her tone shifted, somber with a touch of pity. "Or straight women trying to be supportive. I've built a reputation here; whoever I take back to this little alcove is guaranteed to have their mind blown. The vast majority of the time, however, I just give them a bit of a respite. We talk, have a drink, commiserate the frustration of being caught between our personal feelings and what's expected of us." She offered a little shrug. "Honestly, I think it's rather therapeutic. And when they rejoin their friends, no one is any the wiser. Meanwhile, the rest of the crowd throws more and more money at me, thinking it'll somehow earn my attention, nevermind that the vast majority of people I choose never even come near the stage." A little laugh passed her lips, slightly bitter. "I guess when everything's on display, people forget how to really use their eyes."

"Or they just willfully ignore reality," Blake said, turning to look back at the ceiling, and only now did she notice the little pinpricks of light that faded between colors on a rotating spectrum. "I mean, that's the whole premise of a place like this, right? To feel wanted, if not for your body then for your money?"

A thoughtful hum met her ears. "You do have a point."

"So, um… that… last part, about the 'vast majority'-"

"Oh, lesbians and other like minded women come here, too. Sometimes in groups, sometimes by themselves, and if I see one I like… well, what's the harm?"

"Can't that be a little, I dunno… reckless?"

"What part of me being a stripper screams 'safe' to you, Blake?" She sighed. "I suppose it's a risk I'm willing to take for a little fun. Isn't that the point of living?"

Rolling onto her side facing the woman, the Faunus canted her ears forward and tilted her head. "You don't sound particularly convinced of the answer you're implying you already know."

"What are you, a shrink?" The question came off as a tad condescending, maybe to cover the defensiveness flashing in her eyes.

"No, actually, I'm a journalist," she said, a little pride infecting her tone. "I write for the Beacon Beat."

"Wait… you're Blake Belladonna, aren't you?" Blue eyes flashed her way, a smile curling the woman's lips. "I read your op-ed on the West Side Community Center. You're very passionate about exposing unfair practices directed at Faunus operated establishments."

"Nice deflection." Blake waited a moment. "Do you like working here?"

"Why are you so interested in asking questions right now?" Snowflake sounded only a little vexed, curiosity lingering just beneath the surface. "Am I your next big story?"

"Well, I would like to know a little bit about the first woman I've ever had sex with, thank you," she replied, heat creeping into her cheeks. The word choice was deliberate, as a means of catching the woman's attention and bringing her guard down just a little, and it worked.

Almost immediately, the woman turned her head, eyes wide. "I was your first?"

"You mean you couldn't tell?"

"Obviously not!" Snowflake rubbed at her temple with a muttered curse. "I surmised you're a baby gay but I thought you'd at least seen a naked woman before."

"Which I have."

"In a sexual context?"

"... well, no." She bit her lip. "I… had a friend in college I fooled around with… a couple of friends… but it was more, um, manual?"

"And that is the extent of your sexual experience?" She could positively hear the raised eyebrow in the question, as if the words themselves didn't express enough disbelief.

"I've been with guys before," Blake replied, clearing her throat and keeping her ears cocked towards the woman. "Until I walked into this club, I thought I was straight." When no response came, she turned her head back and saw the look on Snowflake's face. "What?"

"Really? Coming here was your 'I'm gay' moment?"

"Well... if we're being completely honest… seeing you was." The words came out haltingly- not out of embarrassment though. It felt more like anxiety, the idea that admitting such would change the woman's opinion of her in some negative way, and she spared a thought to how much she cared about that before continuing. "Anyway, I feel kinda bad now. Sun- the guy who brought me here- I gave him a hard time about the whole thing."

"Yet, you came anyway," Snowflake said. "Boyfriend?"

"Best friend." Her face scrunched up as a memory came to mind. "We dated once in high school but it was like dating my brother."

"Thankfully, I can't relate." For a moment, silence descended upon them, content to watch the shifting lights overhead. Finally, the woman spoke, her voice soft. "I apologize for coming on so strong. If I'd thought for a moment you were… new to the whole experience, I wouldn't have gone so far."

"It's fine," she replied, and the amount of sincerity in her voice surprised even her. "I learned a lot about myself tonight. And I could've stopped you at any time."

"This is true." She paused, long enough for Blake to look over and see her searching the ceiling with unseeing eyes. "Tell me: if I'd let you touch me during my dance, would you have tried?"

"Yes." With as hard as she'd had to work not to, that should be fairly obvious.

"And what if I let you now?" Snowflake turned her head. "Would you want to?"

"Yes." She rolled onto her side, facing the woman. "I would."

For a moment, she didn't move, and then she mirrored the Faunus' position, offering a little shrug. "Very well, then. You may."

Amber eyes traced Snowflake's form up and down before she spoke. "Roll over. Please."

It seemed, briefly, as if she wouldn't comply, something akin to fear flashing in her eyes. But then she did as requested, offering her back to Blake. Shuffling across the floor, the Faunus reached out and lightly draped an arm around Snowflake's waist, her chest brushing up against the woman's back slightly as they both settled. Using her other arm as a sort of pillow, Blake allowed her eyes to fall shut.

"I give you the opportunity to touch me and your response is to start cuddling." A bitter chuckle came from the woman's lips. "I find it terribly sad how surprised I am."

"No one else has tried?" She muttered, honestly a little tired from her earlier orgasm and just the overall drain of the day, of griping and complaining only to find herself trying to embed the memory in her mind. "Really?"

"No," Snowflake replied. "It's like you said- people here are only wanted for their money or their body, neither of which are offered for such an… innocent request." She took a deep breath. "Honestly, it's been… quite a long time since anyone's held me like this."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Although there were other options, they didn't seem applicable, but perhaps Blake wasn't the best judge of that considering her own revelation. "Boyfriend? Datemate?"

"No. I'm rather used to being alone." The woman paused and she half expected the topic to change. "It's just my sister and I now. She's spent the past several years in the military so we're still… adjusting to being family again."

"Older or younger?"

"Older, by four years." A few beats of silence. "Honestly, her departure gave me the courage to seek my own freedom. It may not seem like much to you but this is… as close to heaven as I'm likely to get."

"You can't known that," she said, arm reflexively tightening around the woman's waist. "There's plenty that could happen. You never really know what tomorrow holds."

"Don't tell me you're the religious sort and think you can 'save' me." Snowflake chuckled but didn't remove herself from the embrace. "I've chosen to sit at this sinner's table of my own volition and I seek no redemption, so I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"I'm not trying to 'save' you; you wouldn't need my help even if you were in need of saving." The Faunus sighed, breathing in deeply and once again catching the whiff of vanilla wafting from the woman's shoulders. "I'm just… saying that you shouldn't resign yourself if you're unhappy. Even if it's an uphill battle and a thankless job, it's up to each of us to fight for a better tomorrow. Whether we think we're deserving of it or not."

"Oh, so first I got the baby gay, then the inquisitive reporter, and now I've got the passionate cause chaser- tell me, Blake, how many faces do you wear?"

"Only the one; it just possesses many facets."

"Lucky you. Some of us only have the one."

"Some, but not you," she said, their quiet conversation lulling her into a rather pleasant rest. "I've seen the cold, business only side, the devious temptress side, the vulnerable-"

"I am not vulnerable." The heated objection came out quickly but lacked any strong conviction, almost as if the words were reflexive and nothing more.

"Everyone's vulnerable; we're mortals, with wants and desires, hope and dreams, fears and flaws-"

"Great, now you're a poet."

"My point is..." She drawled, a soft yawn breaking through the words before she could continue. "You can be strong and vulnerable at the same time. You're a person and every person is filled with conflictions. It's not one or the other; you can be both."

"If you say so," Snowflake replied before they lapsed into silence and, for a moment, Blake thought she might fall asleep, curled up on the floor of a strip club.

But then her ears caught the tapping of heels- and not the sort that looked like they might break the wearer's ankle in exchange for aesthetic, either- that stopped just outside the little alcove.

"Snow, your sister's here," a woman said in a clipped, no nonsense tone that quickly snapped both of them out of their reverie.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." Snowflake got up, fixing her robe and her hair. "That would be my sister. I didn't even realize the time."

Blake followed suit, brushing at her pants and straightening out her shirt. Thankfully, she felt at least a little more solid on her feet now, though there remained a sticky situation between her legs. Something she could attend to after scurrying to the bathroom, though that practical thought didn't stop the blush rising in her cheeks. Bending down, she snatched up the club dollars and offered them to the woman; she couldn't be sure but she felt reasonably convinced they'd spent more than twenty minutes curled up on the floor.

For a moment, blue eyes looked at the flimsy bills before she pushed them away. "Everyone comes here to be wanted for their body or for their money, of this much we've agreed." She reached up and brushed fingers lightly against Blake's lips. "For you, it's your silver tongue, and you're welcomed to take that however you wish."

"But-"

"No no, I insist." Snowflake turned away, pulling open the curtain. "And I want to make something very clear." She turned back, the corners of her lips turning down. "Don't come back, Blake."

Her ears perked, eyes widening at the abrupt shift in tone. "What? Why?"

"Because you're the type of person who believes in love and I'm not." She smiled then, though it could hardly be called such and seemed more sad than anything. "Enjoy the remainder of your evening and I wish you well."

With that, the woman left, and Blake just stood there for a solid minute, trying to articulate the strange weight that had appeared in her chest. Slowly, her ears drooped the same as her shoulders until the words fully registered.

Well. As much as she hated to admit it… what was she really expecting?

Awkwardly, she ran a hand through her hair and straightened out her shirt one more time before leaving, walking past the little curtained off alcoves and into the main room. The music seemed so garishly loud now but she managed to ignore it, setting her sights on the bathroom and intent on reaching it when a tail wrapped around her arm.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Sun chuckled, a devilish smile on his lips. "You're gone for over an hour and you don't even say hey to the guy who brought you here?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, whoa, you okay?" He ducked his head trying to catch her eye and she couldn't help but curl her lips into a small grin.

"Yeah. Just… a little bummed out."

With a nod, he released her. "I'll be at the table. Don't keep me waiting too long or I'll worry."

"I'm just going to get cleaned up." Blake moved past him, mechanically heading to the bathroom and making herself more presentable. She fixed her hair in the mirror just before leaving the small haven and gave her reflection a once over. Although she certainly didn't feel it, she looked just as she had upon entering the establishment.


End file.
